Star Tek: Invasion
by RogerD
Summary: The Old Ones rise from their slumber and begin their subjugation and destruction of the Milky Way
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Part One - Enemy**

A ring object stood deep within the Vulcan Mountain, Selaya – inactive, unused in uncounted millennia - made of a metal known to Federation scientists – Quantium 40. The rock face vibrated slowly at first, gradually increasing becoming ever more violent by the second. A geyser, of what appeared to be water spread out horizontally vaporising whatever it came into contact with – creating a four meter long tunnel almost nine feet high through the rock-face. Where the middle of the ring had once been empty of anything, it was now covered by a watery membrane that seemed to glow eerily in the dark - creating shadows where none existed previously.

What emerged was a kind of organic armour with a mottled yellow and black colouring, standing about eight feet tall. Wherever the clawed feet trod they crushed rock as easily as a human would paper. Down the side of the mountain it went unnoticed. Never putting a foot wrong, or slipping despite the loose gravel and soil. On several occasions it descended using its powerful claws to gouge holes in the sheer rock-face – where this was not feasible it leaped unfazed by the distance to the ground below – just prior to impact it slowed seeming to float as though it weighed no more than a leaf. A couple of Vulcan's gave the trespasser an odd look, but before they could speak or utter any cry for help as crimson beams resembling electricity shot from each clawed hand; all that remained was smoking ashes. Down the path it ambled, no particular hurry in reaching its destination.

If the Federation had been at full strength the tremor and energy readings would have been detected, but it wasn't – the handful of worlds that had survived unscathed were fast becoming refugee centers taking in any and all they could. For many, orbital bombardment had been the most merciful way to die. Those that survived had been forced to endure the horror of sickness and disease that followed. As ecologies changed, and food became scarce, famine then took its toll on all the devastated worlds, at least those that still managed to still support life. Many didn't and were now burnt out cinders incapable of bearing life for millennia to come, worlds like Trill and Rigel IV.

Although the Star Fleet was back to thousands of ships again they had been forced to bring ships out of retirement, and in some cases vessels that had been mothballed entirely. The older class vessels stuck to performing errands of mercy, providing supplies and medical aid. For the newer more up-to-date vessels, even more was expected of them and their crews.

The personnel on Voyager never noticed anything, most had been working extended or double shifts to stay on top of things – many not having slept in almost thirty hours or more. Captain Chakotay rubbed tired, sore eyes, sure the console had flashed a warning, but when his hands moved towards the blinking light found that it had stopped – _or had not been there to begin with_. _Must get some sleep_, he thought. _Not slept in fifty hours_ he was even thinking of ordering the Doctor to provide another stimulant. The bridge of Voyager was a hive of activity as coordinating the relief mission was time consuming – but – there was an undercurrent of overwhelming fatigue hidden deep below the surface. Everything just took that little bit longer. Officers of every rank were fetching and carrying supplies, Captaincy was no exception, _all hands to the pumps_.

The recent geological instability of Vulcan was largely due to the orbital bombardment done, and as the result of a recent rockslide two officers, an Andorian and Bolian were busy scanning for any dead or injured. A combadge beeped, "Lieutenant Kim to K'roesh."

The Andorian science office smiled, glad it was not his, the Bolian however tried to suppress a groan. Tapping the communicator he tried to muster enthusiasm, and vigor, unfortunately he failed at both. A tired sigh was his answer, "I am here what is it? I was kinda hoping for a break" he said irritably.

On the Bridge of Voyager Kim smiled, "Sorry but no rest not even for the wicked. Lieutenant it would appear there was some kind of energy disturbance on Mount Selaya, can you investigate at once?"

The Bolian tapped his combadge, "Understood sir, on my way." Looking at the path up the mountain his eyes opened wide in horror, he was _almost dead on his feet but was expected to_…. "Up there?" he asked. "You've got to be joking…..right?" The only person he thought could hear this remark was the Andorian ensign, Kalan, who was every bit as bedraggled as he looked, even one of his antennae drooped slightly. Across the whole of the Federation chronic fatigue was taking its toll, and where a normally well disciplined, oiled regime worked, it now began to fall apart at the seams.

"I heard that" laughed Kim.

"Damn, thought I'd turned it off" he cursed.

"We detected high levels of neutrino's and verteron particles; their presence seemed to indicate some kind of wormhole."

Both made their way up the path that grew steeper and more insurmountable with every step. Every footfall became harder, and more impossible with every step, lifting a foot an inch felt like two feet. In another way they were both lucky, if it could be called that, where a merciless Vulcan sun would beat down upon them it was now obscured by clouds of ash. It felt like the biting wind it was trying to flay the skin from their bodies, the cold wind penetrated deep into their bones - mainly due to constant state of enervation they were suffering from. To some extent it was hard to tell which was worse; unwavering hot or arctic cold.

"It's gonna snow" Kalan remarked, "Really bad – we've got maybe an hour – tops." A half later they encountered the strange being, his first erroneous thought was that it was Borg; which brought a wave of sadness over the death toll of Wolf 359_ – almost four hundred ships lost – and a lot of good friends_, tapping his combadge, "K'roesh to Voyager"

Greeted by the dulcet tones of its Captain, "Chakotay here, what have you found?"

"I think we just found the being that walked out of the wormhole", he stated, eyeing the other warily.

"Standby, a security team will beam down momentarily."

They never even had chance to scream as twin beams of crimson hit both officers.

It terminated the connection to their ship and their lives.

* * *

Sitting in the Captain's chair felt like a burden, especially of late, _too much destruction – could the Federation ever recover?_ He really, really hoped it would but it was doubtful things would ever remain the same again. In order to survive Starfleet would have to change some of its operating principles – to become more militaristic; deep within his core a part of him loathed the very thought of it. He had not heard from the security team in an hour, yet they could not spare anyone else to investigate, not at this time. Drifting through another report he barely even glanced at it, let alone read it. Sleep being the thing he desired most in the entire world. Mind wandering, he remembered a conversation he'd had a few years ago with Riker, of his once admonishing Commander Shelby for pushing too hard, of trying to go without rest, of being too driven – not that he'd do that now with her being an Admiral. The decision had been right at the time but unfortunately with things being so stretched most were either too strung out to sleep; or taking something to help keep them awake. An action Starfleet abhorred but today they blindly looked the other way – too many lives were at stake. _Too many planets still needed aid_. As a result both he and Kim were too slow on the uptake; instead of spotting the subspace anomaly while it was forming they did so as the alien ship was halfway through.

"Captain! There a ship coming through some kind of subspace rift"

Sensor scans showed that it resembled a huge flying wing measuring at over three kilometers wide, with a bulge in the centre and a huge grill at the back which was alive with the blue glow of gravitic engines.

"Hailing frequencies! Go to yellow alert." Truth was as much as he wanted some real action half of the ship's crew was too tired, the other half were planet side providing relief.

"No response Captain"

Grim determination took over as his fatigue was washed away in a sea of pure adrenaline. "Red alert!" he shouted, "Inform Vulcan that an unknown alien ship is in orbit. Relay that same message to Starfleet Command"

"Their shields are up blocking most our sensor readings – although….hang on…."

The wait seemed to take forever, coupled with his already fraying nerves didn't help. "Harry, have you got something?" Chakotay asked tempestuously.

"They're firing….at us!" Kim yelled. Running horizontally down the middle of the entire length of the ship was a groove which in many ways was very similar to the collimated phaser rings on current starships – just larger and far more powerful, glowing a ruby colour as the main beam weapon powered up. Blood coloured energy erupted from both tips as it fired.

"Tom," Chakotay shouted, "Evasive manoeuvres!" Sudden acceleration pushed the bridge crew back in their seats as they rapidly moved out of the way.

Even Voyager seemed to shudder in fear at the near miss.

"They missed, and barely. Harry what the hell were they firing at us?"

"Some kind of plasma beam, they're attempting to gain another lock on us"

"Keep us moving we cannot afford to stay still. Harry can we take a direct hit?"

"I'm on it," Tom replied continuing to keep Voyager moving as it dodged and jinked. "Doubtful," Kim responded, "best guess is that it would blow the ship in half. A Sovereign could weather a few shots but not us"

Decidedly unhappy about their tactical situation, although not unexpected paused briefly from his analysis as a thought from a few moments ago came back to the fore – _change or die_. Where the shields might be next to useless they had other far more durable defenses. _Time to be more aggressive_ he thought, "Drop shields and deploy armour. Lock all phasers and quantum torpedoes and fire!"

"Sir they're firing again."

It was almost as though the larger ship had tired of playing, swatting the smaller Federation vessel aside. Voyager reeled under the impact. Shields that would have failed and doomed the entire vessel, this time the armour weathered the storm, intact but far from whole as it spun out of control. The metal of the ship screamed in protest and pain. A second and a third shot caused the armour to melt and the hull began to buckle.

Tom Paris struggled to regain control before they could fire again, "Too late" he muttered, mind screaming constantly in defiance, _you bastards!_

A huge explosion rocked the tiny vessel. Chakotay barely got the chance to scream in pain as he impacted with the view screen. The rest of the bridge crew suffered similar fates. The poor newly promoted Lieutenant Kim was hurled from the aft section straight into his best friend at navigation. Engineering was no better off – Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres bounced off three walls before finally striking the force field protecting the warp core. Neelix who was busy enjoying his favourite past-time as head chef was hurled head first into the burning stove with enough force to smash his skull apart, if that wasn't bad enough half a dozen unsecured knives embedded so deep only the hilts were visible. Blood flowed across the floor of the bridge like a small stream, almost ankle deep in places. Those not dead were soon to be, unless immediate medical aid could be given.

Voyager was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – Part Two – Counter Strike**

The UFP Griffon measuring at just over seven hundred meters was slightly larger than a Sovereign, it dropped out of transwarp accompanied by a small fleet of a dozen Constitution classes and twenty New Orleans classes at its rear. Under normal circumstances the older Constitution class vessel would be almost useless in such a confrontation but ever since the Kelvin Invasion they could not afford the resources or time to build the larger newer classes. Requiring a little more than four months the project of rebuilding them had begun, which included installing the latest and most up-to-date equipment – but they could only house so much, just not having enough space for all the equipment the larger ships possessed, labs, sensor suites, deflector dishes, weapons. They now packed the same punch as an Intrepid even having collimated phaser arrays installed, keeping the much older ones for point defence.

The Captain of the Griffon, and the small Task Force was the Vulcan T'Bon. There were few small Vulcan's and he was no exception standing at slightly over six feet tall, unlike many of his brethren though he was solidly built and lithe with it. "This is the Captain of the Griffon all ships attack at will – hold no quarter for none will be given," trying to maintain his Vulcan equanimity upon eyeing the smouldering hulk of the once proud Voyager.

"The fleet acknowledges," answered the Bynar, Head Science Officer. As they always operated in pairs, and being neither male nor female, or possessing a name composed of consonants and vowels like other humanoids both had readily accepted a nickname, Byn-One. Its contrasting number - Head of Engineering, was called Byn-Zero, in keeping with binary principle. Both had a pinkish pallor to their skin tone which was rare among their kind.

Executive Officer Commander Azuma Grax glanced at the tactical officer, _a hulk of a man_, _not surprising considering his Capellan origin,_ "Maban, fire a full spread of phasers and let's see if we can't slow them down."

"Yes sir." The ship shook as lances of enemy weapons fire streaked past their ship, grazing their shields. Their job was to tie up the alien vessel, maybe even cripple or destroy it – if they could, if not reinforcements were an hour away, even at transwarp. At this minute in time it was more a game of cat and mouse, finding each others strengths, and exploiting any weakness.

"According to sensors they are only firing secondary weapons – they do have a primary weapon but it has not yet been brought into play"

"Very comforting to know" remarked the Captain sarcastically.

The enemy's secondary weapons were a kind of plasma torpedo which were proving to be quite troublesome. Their launchers were capable of vomiting them out an astounding rate. Most had fallen victim to Federation point defence phasers - but not all. The ship rocked again at more impacts. Operating consoles sparked then flashed in warning as each plasma torpedo struck the shields, a small percentage of energy reaching the hull. Constitution classes worked in concert with the newer New Orleans class. One would dance in providing a flurry of phaser and photon torpedo strikes then duck from sight as the other would come in from an unexpected angle – hitting the enemy with everything they had. It was these hit and run tactics that seemed to be working, constantly wearing the enemy down while keeping their damage and losses to a minimum. These assaults were not without risk though, as the invaders seemed to be getting used to the tactics, even anticipating attack vectors.

Smaller enemy turrets opened up, overwhelming the shields, as plasma disruptor banks gashed the side of the New Orleans opening the interior to space causing power shortages across the ship –emergency force fields sprang into life attempting to protect as many as possible for the vacuum of space – they were not successful. Dozens died of exposure within seconds, others were lucky – but not for long. Warning klaxons went off on the bridge and in engineering. Unable to prevent the tragedy that took place as the warp core began a critical overload none were able to stop.

Grax watched in alarm, turning towards the huge Capellan, "Is the Mareva's core about to breach?"

"Yes sir, we're attempting to lock on but enemy weapon fire is emitting some kind of transporter inhibitor – there's nothing we can do," his eyes showing the anger and barely contained roiling emotions.

"Get closer – see if we can…"

"Too late" warned T'Bon, all watching in abject horror as the core breached.

Another explosion lit the skyline as on the opposite side of the enemy battleship as a Constitution exploded - unable to take the battering, a nacelle spun across the battlefield, barely missing the Griffon.

"That was too damn close" cursed Grax.

Activating the comm-channel from his console the Vulcan prepared to make a fleet wide announcement. "This is the CO of the taskforce. If your ship is too badly damaged then withdraw. I will not have lives lost needlessly today."

At tactical Maban's practiced eye noticed something out of the ordinary. What he spotted was a ship was executing some of the bizarre and erratic manoeuvres he had ever seen. "Sir – you need to see this"

"On screen" the XO ordered.

They all could all clearly see a Constitution busy performing a series of breakneck tactical manoeuvres causing it to stop and spin, turn and then to and accelerate at ridiculous speed

"Tactical contact that ship!" commanded Azuma angrily.

Instead of space the view screen now showed a proud Klingon warrior, a decorated Starfleet Captain.

"Captain S'Rell what in the hell are you doing?"

"Providing a distraction" he quipped.

While this conversation continued others continued to perform their tasks. Behind both the Captain and Commander, the Capellan tactical officer's fingers were almost a blur on the controls – strobes of phased nadions sped from Ingram class impacting on the enemy shields.

"You'll get yourself killed"

"I may be Klingon but I will not throw my life or that of the crew away needlessly," he shouted angrily cutting the connection.

_Damn! _"Maban arm Megaphasers and target the enemy ship"

"Yes Commander"

Without turning or looking, eyes completely focused switching between the view screen and his console. "Can we get a lock on any life signs on Voyager?" Gripping the arms of his chair as the ship shook with every impact, the outline of his biceps visible beneath the uniform.

"Negative Captain we're still unable to penetrate the inhibitors from the enemy weapons" responded Byn-One.

"Commander I want you to take an Away Team to Voyager and rescue as many as possible."

"Understood sir," Grax acknowledged automatically as he rose, walking to the turbolift.

There would not even be enough time to suit up. In truth he had been waiting for the order to send a team across the Voyager – having already alerted Doctor Pulaski to assemble a large contingent of nurses. _They would be forced to do it the hard way_. Met by the doctor and about two dozen others in the shuttlecraft bay all armed and carrying medical equipment – as per standard Starfleet policy. Pulaski even handed one bag over to him. He turned to the two pilots, "We're hoping they'll concentrate fire on the larger targets. Be prepared to evade should the need arise"

"Yes sir" answered two pilots automatically.

"Okay saddle up people." Everyone separated going towards the newly designed Warhammer fighter craft. Normal OP required that First Officer and CMO were not aboard the same craft, this was to ensure that should one be destroyed, only one senior officer would be lost. A lesson they had been forced to learn the hard way. The Griffon's shuttle bays were actually on the star drive section just at behind the neck. The fighter craft sat on a platform which was then raised to ceiling height as a little bay door would part to reveal the maw of open space. Shuttle or fighter engines would power up automatically as a safety feature. "Launch" he ordered.

Both attack craft sped towards Voyager which spun in space helplessly.

* * *

Despite its size it moved with a speed and grace that belied this fact, pirouetting and shifting away from enemy fire at the last instant. At tactical Maban was watching the sensor readings, quite carefully. One hundred such missiles were already dispersing across the battlefield which so far had lasted only minutes; their rate of fire wasn't slowing down either.

"Captain they're powering up the main weapon."

It was then Captain T'Bon realised the error of their last manoeuvre. "Vulcan's is behind us," he gasped, eyes wide in alarm unafraid to show emotion as the others suddenly realised the gravity of the situation; that the ship would be unable to dodge at the last instant. All were aware of what was about to happen, of what was being asked of them. "Hold fast, maintain our position at all costs," he ordered. "All hands brace for impact!"

The ship shook violently as thunder and lightning filled the bridge. Warning klaxons could be heard all across the bridge, explosions throwing crew members like rag dolls while others were killed as their consoles discharged.

"Damage Report" Barked the Captain struggling to get back into his chair from the deck to which he had been thrown, along with many others.

"Shields down to ten percent, decks five through twenty are open to space," groaned Maban, holding his left arm protectively.

"That's one hell of a weapon," commented Byn-One grimly finally getting to grip with some human euphemisms.

"Get to medical" ordered the Captain.

"No," the Capellan answered resentfully. "I respectfully wish to remain at my station," he said eyeing the Captain warily, waiting for confirmation which he received in the form of a nod. His Vulcan logic having come to the obvious conclusion – it was unlikely anyone else would be available after the pounding they had just taken, even if they could get to the bridge –the time lag would leave them vulnerable.

At navigation Ensign Lopez face was a mask of determination and anger. Some said his piloting skills rivalled that of Tom Paris and would some day surpass the Voyager officer – during their Academy days they had often organised dog fight holo-simulations but to date had never beat Tom. In his opinion he had a long was to go, _if he survived_. Under his tender fingers the Griffon performed a little turn followed by twist moving between the plasma torpedoes that were always a hairs breadth away. Try as he might be able to he could not get his shoulders to relax, tension began to collect in his upper body.

"Relax Ensign" the Captain said soothingly.

"Yes sir," was his clipped automatic reply.

He'd seen action during the Dominion War and the Kelvin Offensive, as it was sometimes called, but no one had been able to fire a seemingly endless supply of plasma weaponry, so much so that he had to continually jink to avoid being hit – that and they had suddenly started homing in on any nearby power sources. Sweat beaded his forehead; the rivulets began their short journey down his face dripping onto his tunic. Not matter how he breathed, deeply, shallowly, evenly, it felt like a Klingon had a vice like grip on his neck, gradually increasing the pressure second by painful second. _Can't keep this up much longer_ he thought. Dozens more plasma torpedoes struck the Griffon, causing consoles and EPS conduits to rupture – explosions rocked the bridge once more.

"Ventral and port shields are down to five percent"

"I'm through holding back" remarked the Captain, "Klep-Hreh can you sense anything from them that might give away their intent? Or interfere with their actions psychically?"

During the war they had found the Kelvin were susceptible to telepaths and psychic assaults. All Ship that had Councillors who did not possess any psychic ability had been promoted sideways into other command roles allowing for a dual position to be created; Councillor, and Psychic – Head of Mental Sciences, or HoMS for short - their role was to provide a combat edge, monitor the emotional wellbeing of the crew in a more efficient manner, while also allowing a more thorough analysis of any alien races encountered in the hopes of preventing any first contact gaffs.

On the Griffon this happened to be a Kzinti.

"They possess a form of hive mind Captain. There is a definite feeling of surprise at our ability to fight back and of their need to summon aid – but main crux of their action is to attack the planet. Something about it or the Vulcans there offends them greatly."

Without turning to look at the Chief Security Officer, "Maban," he enunciated, "Co-ordinate the fleet let's fire all torpedoes and phasers all at one point. Maybe see if we can't penetrate their shields."

It took all of twenty seconds until Maban announced triumphantly, "They're away." Dozens of photon and quantum torpedoes erupted from the other Federation vessels, all impacting at the same point with a bright flash on the enemy shields.

"Their Starboard shields are down to ten percent. Wait," he said pausing to check his readings. Another impact shook the ship that would have thrown T'Bon to the deck had it not been for the timely intervention of Kzinti.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome," growled the Kzinti in annoyance. "Whoever is controlling that is too strong for me to influence in any discernable way. I cannot get past their mental shields"

"One million kilometres aft we have a transwarp signature, transponder signal is reading Federation. Captain it's the Enterprise!"

_He sounded glad _thought Klep-Hreh_. _"We're being hailed," stated the feline psychic tapping his control panel with a claw.

"On screen"

"Griffon we heard you were in trouble and got here as fast we could"

"We're badly outgunned here. What's worse is they intend to wipe all life from the face of Vulcan. We must defend the planet at any cost"

"Why?" Riker's face was incredulous.

"Unknown. I've sent a team to salvage Voyager and rescue any injured"

"Sir we have a communication from the Klingon Captain, S'Rell"

"Split screen"

"We need to hit that ship in the same place as last time. We're preparing to ram it in the hopes that will work"

"I thought you said you were not prepared to die needlessly?"

His grin showed missing teeth, blood dribbled freely down his chin creating almost demonic look. "I'm not but for the right cause….." he paused briefly, "In this case saving billions of Vulcan lives. That is a glorious way to die! Beam all my crew out I'll take this ship in alone," he grinned maniacally as he severed communications.

On his console the Captain of the Griffon was busy plotting course changes, corrections and transmitting them to the navigation station. "'Let's get to work" ordered T'Bon. "Take us in and fire at will." Another hit shook the already badly damaged ship – it would not take much more.

"Our port side weapons are temporarily offline, as are thrusters" he declared.

"Let's provide Enterprise with whatever assistance she needs. If we are to survive we're reliant on her"

"They're launching fighters"

"Scramble ours and let's see if we can actually damage that bird of theirs," suggested Klep-Hreh, filling in for Commander Grax. Within thirty seconds dozens of Warhammer fighter craft were scrambling to deal with the incoming enemy fighters.

"Captain it appears their shields are back to full strength"

"We've got to go through all this again?" Said the Kzinti astounded shaking his head in dismay. About to order an attack when the space around Vulcan began to ripple and distort, again, "Please someone tell me their reinforcements aren't here already?"

No one spoke as an identical ship emerged from the same kind of subspace rift as before. Silence reigned up until it fired at Vulcan using its main beam and secondary weapons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 – Part One – Stranded**

Riker walked down the corridors of what was the largest space station ever built, by their standards anyway being almost ten miles across and fourteen high, a new breed that contained dry dock, an external space dock – it had been nicknamed an Immense class Starbase. Within it were the Griffon and the Enterprise, both alongside one another receiving much needed upgrades and overhauls.  
He couldn't shake the similarities between the original Excelsior's, at almost six hundred meters long, and the Griffon which despite being slightly bigger most of the original features were still intact. All the most recent design classes were receiving upgrades, just not all at once – being staggered so as not to leave the Star Fleet vulnerable. It had been that way for almost two months. A deep sigh escaped his lips thinking about the destruction on Vulcan, of the nuclear winter that now gripped the planet – even now Starfleet attempted to clear the atmosphere with tractor beams and magnetic manipulation – going so far as installing a weather modification systems in the hopes they could trigger the right storms, and that maybe, just maybe they could allow the sun onto some of the planet and prevent most life, plant or otherwise from dying.

An officer walked down the corridor towards him, his hair and goatee a shade lighter than the dark brown uniform he wore, the only thing signifying he was in command were the four pips on his collar.  
"Aaah Riker good to see you again" he said cheerfully, "Glad that the Enterprise is finally in for her upgrades"  
"Indeed," he smiled, "notice anything different?"  
Captain Valentine stood there looking at Will for a second, "Nope you've got me," watching as Riker subtly rubbed his chin. "You're beard, you shaved it off!"  
"Actually my wife did"  
"You're married? Who is the lovely lady?"  
Unable to resist the jest, "I believe you've met her"  
"Troi you actually married her. 'Bout damn time if you ask me!"  
Both laughed enjoying the moment.  
"So tell me Val, how are things with you?"  
Despite his first name being David everyone, including his parents called him Val for some unknown reason. Running his hand through his shoulder length hair, "Did you know we lost our Chief Engineer a week ago – we're trying to recruit another – feel like parting with Geordie?"  
His laugh was deep, "Not on your life"  
"That's what I thought. I was going to see if anyone left from the Titan would transfer but it appears your Lieutenant Barclay wanted the job"  
He pulled a face, "I heard about that. What happened to the Titan?"  
He seemed unwilling to talk so they walked down the corridor together in silence until they reached a viewing port from which the Trailbalzer could be seen in orbit around the station. It was an upgraded Galaxy class with a shorter neck but much longer frame, reaching 870 meters in length.  
"It was a surprise really. A ship came out of some kind of subspace corridor; unknown pyramidal configuration proceeded to attack relentlessly for no reason"  
Riker could clearly see anger within the other Captain's eyes, and sadness at the loss of life. "Sometimes it's like that Val, things happen for no reason", he said soothingly, placing a hold on his friend's shoulder.  
"I know Will but after it all how much longer can we last before the Federation fragments or falls apart?"  
"We'll hold, we have to….anything else is…." He let his voice trail of.  
"Unthinkable? Is it really? If we don't find new allies or some real peace soon everything we hold dear will be gone."  
Riker shivered involuntarily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2 – Part Two - Admiral Picard**

Starfleet had become a fairly diverse entity occupying large portions of both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants of the Milky Way, in times gone by Alpha Centauri was the central hub, run by the Chief of Starfleet Operations who was responsible for the Quadrant Commanders – each holding the rank of Fleet Admiral. It is just such position to which Jean-Luc Picard had found himself – hero of numerous wars, he shook his head sadly. There had been nothing heroic about what he had done. Reporting to him were six Sub-Quadrant Commanders, all held the rank of Vice Admiral - each controlling six task forces that patrolled and kept the peace within Federation space. There were also several other divisions reporting to him Exploration, Tactical, Fleet Intelligence and Support Services – _quite frankly he wondered how the hell he had gotten into this mess?_ All he'd ever wanted to do was explore space.

He stretched languidly after his subspace meeting. The general consensus was that _another storm was coming_, a colloquialism they use to refer to war – _a way to make it sound more acceptable. There had been just so many of late_. But then the discussions had got somewhat heated, what they had all managed to agree on, _although that might have been too strong a term_ was that all capable ships would be upgraded with immediate effect – should they need to evacuate. He reflected on recent history, such as it, wondering idly how future generations would view his actions….of how things were so much simpler back during the early days.

The Third World War had cost the lives of over four billion people. After the rebuilding that took place Earth was no longer separated into different nations, they had become a United Earth, and as such any ships had the designation UES. This had been retained until the year 2200 AD when under the auspices of Captain Archer the UES Enterprise had precipitated in the formation of a new entity, the United Federation of Planets, stronger together than alone – the founding races; Vulcans, Tellarites, Humans and Andorians. Paranoia present in the early stages they had agreed on a nearby neutral planet on which to construct this organisation - Starfleet – swiftly followed within a generation by the Academy.

All starships thereafter were rechristened with UFP.

When the Great Experiment of 2282 had been an unprecedented success the Federation had become a transwarp capable fleet. This discovery having been the nail in the coffin of the older and much slower method of travel, hyperspace, and incumbent with too many limiting factors it had rapidly been abolished. After that the Federation became somewhat more aggressive in its search for knowledge, to protect itself and to guard its borders - even visiting some of the advanced civilisations other starship captains like Kirk had found. In some cases they had managed to liberate much needed technology.

Their first real war in hundreds of years began shortly after the explosion of Praxis; the Federation – Klingon War of 2292 - had lasted two whole years consuming untold personnel and resources on both sides. This had left the older more thoughtful Klingons, as those wishing to die in battle having already done so. Realising the only way to survive now was with external aid, most worlds being consumed by sickness and starvation - their losses were simply too huge to manage it alone. Sixth months later during the beginning of 2295 they had offered their unconditional surrender. Their only fear was of being made second class citizen, a fear that only lasted ten years until they were welcomed as full members, many eventually joining Starfleet.

Ten years later Starfleet Medical had managed to use the data from Kirk's second five year mission to uncover the secret of anti-agathics and rejuvenation, virtual immortality was now possible. It was not until the first Galaxy Class vessel was launched, in 2350, re-christened the Enterprise one year later that it actually began its five year mission under his command, _the good old days_, as Captain. It was during this he had met his first wife, the metamorph Kamala. Closing his eyes could remember the ship like it was yesterday, the smells and sounds of the new bridge. It was not until they encountered the cloaked planet Aldea, the last surviving resident dying of severe radiation poisoning – never to recover, that scientists had literally raped their database looking for any useful technology with a fine tooth comb. Their first encounter with the Borg had happened in 2352 as the omnipotent entity Q who had then tossed them into the M32 galaxy and then back again.

Within two years of Deep Space Nine being manned by the Federation, 2356, a war broke out in with a rival power controlling the Gamma Quadrant of the galaxy. Although lasting only a year, _a year of hell_ – creating some of the biggest fleet engagements ever seen in Federation history, _at that time anyway_, it also claimed the life of his wife, among other things –straining many a friendship to breaking point as colleagues and friends suspected one another of being a Changeling impostor.

Above Veridian III the Enterprise had been destroyed, replaced by latest incarnation in the Sovereign class. Within another eight months had seen the fall of the Romulan Senate - as a result of Praetor Shinzon, this had long lasting repercussions leaving them with no clear leadership, when Ambassador Spock stepped in and eventually over the following two months persuaded them to join the Federation creating a feeling of elation as all the old enemies were now gone – that they could finally begin to expand - a false feeling in hindsight.

The Kelvin Offensive of 2370 had come as a complete shock, catching the whole of the Federation off-guard as the extra-galactic invaders entered their space first, which bore the full brunt of their ruthless attacks – Andoria had been subject to orbital bombardment and as the ice melted it had turned into raging oceans – many had drowned in such attacks across the whole planet. Similar fates had awaited Qo'noS, Romulus, even Alpha Centauri had been glassed as a result of their vicious attacks – and they were the inner core of the Federation. Outer worlds had suffered far, far worse.

Many ships had been amassed at Sector 001, Earth, virtually blotting out the stars they were that numerous, making the fleets of the Dominion war now insignificant. In the end they had proved triumphant destroying most of the enemy ships, those captured were subject to intense scrutiny and study. There had been little choice of keeping any Kelvin POW's alive – each and every one had been executed for war crimes. So many worlds were left starving, diseased, living in cities that were fast becoming charnel houses, the only way to deliver to aid was by starship, most like the Excelsiors, Galaxy or Sovereign would unfortunately take far too long to build with the limited resources available. So the only compromise had been the older and extremely durable Constitution class vessels, given the latest technology which now numbered in the thousands stretching across the length and breath of Federation space.

It was during this war they he'd been promoted again, and again, the bloodiest campaign in Federation history, handing command of the Enterprise over to Captain Riker. He missed the Enterprise, this sudden burst of emotion caused his eyes to glance out the window at the waiting vessel, his ship, coined the UFP Lost Souls in memory of all those lost friends, an upgraded Galaxy II given a third nacelle, ventral phaser cannons, pulsed phasers – it was truly one of the fastest and most heavily armed ships in the whole Star fleet; but there were only two reserved for each Fleet Admiral.

Thinking about the past was putting off the inevitable though, reading those damnable reports which were piled high on the desk. Picking up the PADD began to read:

_Stardate 23720507  
Montgomery Scott - Head of Starfleet Engineering Corps – Alpha Quadrant:  
It will unfortunately not be possible to refit most vessels with QS drive. Most of the older workhorses of the fleet like the Constitution and Excelsior class are unable to bear the loads and stresses required, therein restricting them to transwarp. I've done all tha' is humanly possible, cut as many corners without there being any large scale loss of life. In short the best possible refit time is 6 months and that's across the whole fleet, an' that's me best miracle yet._

We cannot continue to manufacture the newer, larger classes currently despite what anyone else wi' tell ya; as at this moment in time we quite simply do not have the current resources to plough into lavish projects not when there are planets and colonies that are still starvin' and suffering disease. When we are back on our feet but not till then, the cost in resources is simply too much. The Excalibur will be the Command Centre from which all fleet battles will be run using the state of the art holodeck allowing a three dimensional representation of the battlefield. Due to their size and complexity we have a build time of three years per vessel.

We need to desperately replace the ageing and underpowered Constitution - I do so love this vessel, but it needs to be said that in today's galaxy it cannot compete long-term being rebuilt solely for provision of relief aid throughout the Federation while we recovered from the war. While it would be pointless to mothball or scrap them as it would not be good time management to do so, that they could continue to serve as an internal police force, peacekeepers.

The following classes will take twelve months to build: Discovery, Eximius, Frontier, Galaxy II & and Galaxy X, Ingram, Legacy, and Sovereign, classes. We have decommissioned the awful Intrepid classes replacing it with the more durable, more streamlined, sleeker and altogether faster vessels. The following classes have a four month build time: Cantell, & Katana, Crusader. In short Fleet Admiral the build times are given optimum conditions, which we do not have and therefore we can safely double or triple many of them.

Laying it down absently looked at the stack of other reports across his desk.

_Stardate 23690808  
Leah Brahms - Head of Starfleet Engineering Corps – Beta Quadrant:_.

Quantum Slipstream (which we have dubbed QSD) we have established is able to propel a vessel far deeper into subspace then previously recognised or understood. In many ways it uses the theoretical principles of what we believe will ultimately become ultrawarp, the next stage in engine design, as far beyond transwarp as that was beyond warp. On a bright note however we believe this may well lead to nearby extragalactic travel in merely months, not years or centuries allowing the Federation to spread its wings instead of being confined to the Milky Way galaxy.

While QSD is possible using the normal Constitution type nacelle configuration we have found that it undergoes rapid destabilisation within seconds, hurling the vessel uncontrollably into normal space – no unmanned tests have yet successfully maintained control. The result is haphazard descent into either deep space or a large object. Such a catastrophic release of energy would decimate a planet killing all life. The few computer controlled shuttle collisions with asteroids were bad enough. There is no known way to make it work it would be better to spend time upgrading those vessels that are capable of generating the correct subspace field allowing a much deeper penetration into subspace

They'd only just recently finished upgrading the Constitutions and Excelsiors with collimated phaser arrays. The smaller banked phasers were added to the rest of the fleet as point defence. Reading through the next report was somewhat depressing:

_Stardate 23691003  
Commander Geordie La Forge – Enterprise:  
For the past part of four weeks I have been compiling a list for Fleet Admiral Picard who is quite insistent, and rightly so, of counting our losses from the Andromedan War – it does not look good. I can only say that the butcher's bill is staggering, to say the least and even with all out ship production it will likely be years, maybe even a decade before we are back up to full strength – amazing as that may sound._

While Lea Brahms has been refining QSD we have the problem of power sources, normal M/ARC is not powerful enough to allow a sustained and controllable reaction to maintain those speeds for any length of time – to date anyway. So experimentation has begun on zero-point energy, something we have limited success with on quantum torpedoes. It is our hope that within a decade we will have a fully functioning reactor for installation and test on a starship of choice. Simulations have revealed that starships will be able to manufacture over ten times the power generation they currently do. We are certain that it will be small enough to be used by most ships for another five years after that, pending the test period.

Picard sighed again throwing the PADD in frustration watching as it skipped off several others hitting the floor. This was not the good news he expected from any of Starfleet's most prized miracle workers. "Computer tea, earl grey, hot," he walked over to the replicator to collect his drink – must be over four years now constantly waking to nightmares and screams.  
The door chimed breaking him from his reverie…"Come," noticing that Captain Riker came strolling in, head held high, defiant of the odds, determined.  
"Admiral, it's good to see you again"  
"You too Will. How's Deanna?" He gestured for his friend to sit who despite his personal romantic re-involvement, maintained his professionalism.  
"Still critical sir, Doctor Ree is hopeful she will make a full recovery. It's just a matter of time"  
"That's good Will. I'm sorry about loss of the baby"  
"So am I Admiral,"  
The tones, the eyes, both held unrestrained anger. "I know how much both of you wanted a family"  
"Thank you"  
"Please call me Jean-Luc, it's one of the reasons I asked you to come"  
A smile returned albeit a bit forced. "How can I help you Jean-Luc?"  
"How are things, out there?"  
His smile disappeared immediately, causing the young Captain to grimace. "Whatever the reports are telling you Admiral, its worse. Far worse"  
"I suspected as much"  
"What do we know about the enemy?"  
"Not much"  
"Our scans are confirmed by the Griffon's that they have some kind of space folding technology"  
Picard's face grew dire, "That is the more serious problem 'Number One'"  
"It's a long time since you called me that"  
"Too long Will, far too long," placing the cup down on the table he looked the Enterprise Captain directly in the eye. "I don't need to tell you what that means?"  
"They can invade at any point of their choosing"  
He nodded, "Even if they come through with only one ship we are in serious trouble"  
"What are we going to do?"  
"We need fully operational vessels and crews out there patrolling Federation space"  
"Speaking of crews how is Voyager?"  
"Chakotay is dead," he stated passing the PADD over. Flicking through a list of dead, of those not expected to survive and any who were in recovery, the names brought a feeling of deep regret that they had managed to cross a large part of the galaxy, albeit at transwarp.  
"What about that huge explosion on Vulcan? Scans measured the output at over one teraton. What caused it?"  
"We're still working on that one"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3 – Part One - Invasion**

Deep in the Beta Quadrant a ship drops out of FTL near a planet orbited by a dozen vessels, two crescent moons intersect near the rear creating a cross like appearance but the front is definitely an arrowhead shape. The captain of the Centauri vessel, Kurla looked at the alien ship which according to their scans measured over three kilometres in length with awe and deep, deep trepidation. "Send them a message; stand down or we will open fire," waiting a few moments that seemed to last a lifetime. "Send it again!" he shouted worriedly hoping they did not have to start a battle they could never win.  
The Centauri behind shook his head causing his hair crest to wobble, "No response first or second time"  
"Order all ships to open fire!"  
Particle beams erupted from their wings tips impacting with the unknown vessels shields, being absorbed harmlessly away. In many ways Centauri and Minbari were very much alike, although not so much physically, it was more mental than anything else, though neither would ever admit it – neither were team players, too self absorbed. Unlike the humans who had formed the Federation in Alpha Quadrant that had then seeped across to the Beta Quadrant as numerous races like the Klingon and Romulans were absorbed.

The benefit of this gestalt thinking had been tremendous as it had resulted in many of their technological breakthroughs leaving races like the Centauri and Minbari to figure things out for themselves. One critical bit of knowledge they both lacked was shield technology. The alien vessel never bothered with its main beam weapon, as plasma torpedoes sped across the field of battle – one that was concluded in less than two minutes, by the time it moved on there were only atomised remains.

Down on the Narn home world Centauri armed guards were able to discern a phantasm as the air rippled and shimmered like a mirage, from which nine foot organic armour materialised.  
"Stop!"  
Another guard raised his PPG, firing automatically. Each shot impacted uselessly. Realising its inefficacy he shouted to another, "Get something bigger or a slug thrower to see if that will penetrate."  
A great clawed hand reaches out grabbing his legs, another, his torso and with one great heave it tore the hapless being in two, internal organs and gore exploding all over the floor. The scream reverberated through the camp like an alarm call waking everyone from their stupor. They didn't run, they stampeded. In any and every direction, many were sent flying as clawed appendages impacted with soft meaty bodies and crimson energy beams burnt others to ashes. Attacking Narn and Centauri alike, there was no distinction, killing both with equal ease. Ashes, blood, internal organs flew in all directions coating their armour in life's blood. In amidst all the panic and carnage no one noticed the weakness in the alien shield as one lone Centauri guardsman's slug thrower penetrated the alien shields.

A telepath sensed the death outside but his curiosity knew no ends, taking a quick look out of a nearby window to ascertain how bad it really was, hoping to reach a nearby transport and escape to safety. Not ten feet away a behemoth walked. Preparing to flee made a last ditch attempt to fight back from within the confines of his room – mental probe bounced off psychic shields as impenetrable as the armour they wore. His government had measured his ability as a P10. Instead he felt the alien being bore into his mind like a metapsychic drill, turning neurons and synapses to jelly. Falling to the floor his body continued twitching as blood poured from his eyes, nose and mouth.

The same events were happening all over the planet, on every continent. Once the fighting was over, not that it was anything but a slaughter - any that remained were surrounded by force field fences fifty feet high, the aliens uncaring to the pain or suffering those left endured. As more were gathered, and the prisoner quota increased extra cages were made. After four days there were thousands of such camps spread across the open areas of the planet, most that survived lay there too tired from the fighting – denied food and water.

Far above the planet space began to ripple and fold as another ship, much larger than the other, came through. It quickly began scanning the surface for the encampments they knew were there, it was then mass transmat began as thousands of camps were emptied, those within found themselves aboard the main ship. Narn and Centauri looked up in wonder and fear at the huge open space they found themselves in as flying around them, without wings, were creatures that resembled locusts, common to Earth, Narn and Centauri home worlds. These were bigger though, about the height of a child.  
One swooped down picking up a Narn, psychically overpowering the reptilian quickly and easily, despite feeble attempts to thrash and squirm loose, none were successful. Weaving through tunnels and passages eventually returning to the huge open space again, dropping its prey from near the ceiling, hovering as it impacted the floor with a dull wet meaty thud. Blood began to flow. It was then the feeding frenzy began.

Six months ago a Centauri scientist had found an odd ring shaped object, it was another four before experiments had begun on it. Scientists were moving excitedly around the object, it had nothing in the middle yet it seem to be composed of a familiar metal. Chief Scientist of the project was Beyel Morkel, a small weasel of a Centauri who sat rubbing his hands together in glee. His hair crest was small, greasy and unkempt, most days it stuck up at odd angles, in short a poor choice as a mate for any female – what he lacked in looks he had more than enough in brains. It was those same brains that had helped him to survive Emperor Cartaga, until now at least.

He could hear royal footsteps approaching, it was the rhythm and number of them that gave the game away but nonetheless it helped to be prepared. Quickly he cast a glance down the corridor. He looked annoyed, best to play more subservient than usual. He bowed deeply. "Aaaah your majesty what brings you here today?"

Surrounded by courtiers and two guards who were both armed with rifled PPG's, all emotionless waiting for a cue, verbal or otherwise on how to respond to their Emperor. All knew that to behave improperly was certain death, there were no second chances. He was merciless.  
"It would seem you have been holding back on me," his tones accusing. He turned with flurry his long jacket twirling in self created winds. "Now what do you think I mean eh?"  
No matter how many times various phrases were rehearsed, or smart retorts practised, fear always got the best of him. "I don't know what you mean Majesty," he answered trying to cover his gaff.  
"Now, now Morkel you really shouldn't lie to me. I am to be a god you know"  
He really was a complete looney he thought hoping there were no nearby telepaths. Then he remembered that Cartagia had had all the ones in palace killed. "I did not wish to alarm you unnecessarily"  
"Do you not think that I cannot decide for my self? Mmm….what to do with you?" He mused rubbing his chin theatrically, "Have him killed, now." The Royal Guard aimed their weapons in his direction.  
Under such scrutiny he could feel something tighten and worm its way through his gut. "I am sorry!" He squealed.  
White teeth showed through his smile, as he reached an arm around the scientist. "I was joking," the Emperor reassured. "Well….maybe."  
"I had to be sure of the results"  
"And?"  
Knowing that he was being prompted for answers had no choice, "Alright, alright!" Still terrified could not be sure if he was still being toyed with or not. "It's Quantium-40." His statement caused Cartagia's eyes to open wide in shock obviously he knew something was being held back but not what. Now to reveal what it actually is. "We've run a few tests on the object and…"  
"Tell me!" He roared.  
"The Federation have their warp drives but we have something far, far better" he said excitedly, "Wormholes to other galaxies"  
His face was so full of awe and wonder it was like looking at a child's. "Seriously?" Pausing for a second to gather his godly thoughts, laughed louder than anyone had ever heard, "Even the Federation and the Minbari will bow down before us when we take our place among the stars and transcend what we once were!"  
All saw the madness and insanity that glinted in their emperor's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 3 – Part Two – The Price of Intelligence**

To ensure more accurate sensor readings a vessel moved through the outskirts of Minbari space at normal warp velocities. Not intending to start any interstellar wars - and knowing that Minbari space would be heavily defended their ship travelled with its inter-phase cloak activated. It was busy tracking, observing for any telltale signs of an enemy that had viciously violated Vulcan three weeks ago – an attack that had finally tipped the balance – finally throwing the planet into a nuclear winter.

Their task was to gather intelligence.

The turbolift finally halted its ascent as Captain Dronid alighted onto the bridge, her long auburn hair in a ponytail halfway down her back. Not the most glorious assignments for one of the newest vessels in the fleet she thought, quickly assessing the officers whose shift was ending. They were bored stupid, lethargy in the way they walked, looked, and acted. Even her XO, Commander Potters appeared half asleep despite her pretence at wakefulness. "You look bored"  
"Is it that obvious?" Leanne inquired not bothering to disguise it.  
"Don't worry I won't tell" she winked conspiratorially. She did look sheepish though – but about what? That was partly her human senses but part experience gained from her trill symbiont Dronid who had centuries of watching how different beings interacted.  
Stretching like cat, "Is it my time for bed?"  
That was one problem with the night shift it messed around with your body clock. "'Fraid so Commander time you went to bed and got some sleep," feeling herself succumb to the vibes which had permeated into every aspect of the bridge.  
"Thank god for that. You know I wish we could just explore and maybe do something….."  
The Captain finished the sentence for her. "More productive"  
"Hell yes. I cannot see whoever these aliens are attacking the Minbari"  
"Stranger things have happened"  
She chuckled despite the grimness of the conversation. "True, you do realise that you've just jinxed it? Anyway I believe my I hear my bed calling. See you for dinner later?" The Captain nodded, it was then Leanne sluggishly made her way to the turbolift.

Anastasia sat down finally, settling into a comfortable position. She was so engrossed in her own that the opening of the turbolift doors startled her, causing her to let out an inarticulate gasp. Her Chief of Security, Catharia, strode towards her station where she too, sat down.  
"Good morning Captain"  
"Hi, did you sleep okay?"  
"You know me, like a log. I have to say you look shattered"  
"Just weary I guess."  
"You don't look a day over thirty five" she joked.  
"I'm fine," her answer was tart. For some reason she had found herself inexplicably angry. As quick as it had come the feeling was gone; but she knew what the problem was – Admiral Shelby¬ – that bloody overbearing woman!" She sighed deeply, letting her shoulders relax. "I'm sorry chief, didn't mean to snap. I think I need a holiday. Maybe Risa or the Briar Patch next time – I promise."

Glad Anastasia's humour had returned she examined the information being displayed on her console. Out of the corner of her eye noticed that the Zenn-Lavian navigation officer was busy making slight course corrections. Like the previous shift the hours ticked by at an obscenely slowly. Almost two hours before their shift was due to end the Chameloid security officer began tapping her display. "Captain I've got something. It is just over twenty light years away near where we believe the Minbari home world is"  
"Okay. But what is it?"  
"It appears to be some kind of subspace disturbance matching almost exactly what happened around Vulcan"  
"Damn, I guess I should have placed a bet with Commander Potters," she smiled ruefully. "Might have made some latinum"  
Lieutenant Catharia could be heard laughing behind from her tactical station.  
"Ensign Mor increase speed to warp fourteen. Time to intercept"  
"Just over thirty minutes Captain" replied the Zenn-Lavian officer.  
"It'll have to do."

On the view screen the stars stretched even further as they leapt to transwarp velocities peaking at just over 371,000 times that of light. Anastasia keyed in intra-ship communications. "All hands this the Captain. We are thirty minutes away from a possible engagement with the enemy and to make it worse we are heading to the Minbari home world so things could get tense very quickly. All senior officers' report to the bridge," with that she closed the channel.

Thirty minutes seemed to stretch into thirty hours. A positive id had been made of the ship verifying it was of the same design from the attack three weeks previously.  
"Doesn't this damn barge go any faster!"  
"Engines are not calibrated for higher warp velocities yet Captain. To do so may risk a core breach."  
"Right as always Commander"  
"Send a tachyon coded message to the Minbari that we are aware of the alien threat and we are on route to provide aid if they wish."  
"What if they refuse aid Commander?"  
The First Officer turned to the navigator, "Then we give aid anyway and hope it doesn't go sour"  
"Prepare to raise shields and drop phase cloak on my orders"  
"Yes Captain," the female navigation officer remarked, fingers poised – waiting for the order to come. Continual scans revealed that the Minbari fleet were faring far better than Starfleet had, but then they had far more readily available combat ships, something the Federation were abundantly aware of.  
"Anything?" Leanne asked watching as the Chameloid tactical officer shook her head. "Out of the frying pan…." She uttered, not finishing his sentence. "Drop us out of warp, deactivate phase cloak and raise shields"  
"Let's see what we can do to help"

Space all around was a silent cacophony of violence as Minbari fired neutron and fusion beam weapons, most of which impacted the enemy shields with minimal effect. Nials attacked alien fighters both of which streaked across space like angry hornets.  
"Shai Alyt a Federation ship is trespassing in our space without authorisation"  
He pondered for a moment, all too aware that the Minbari fleet was failing. "Leave them be for now. Perhaps they can help us. But there will be repercussions for their actions – I assure you!" There was a small glint of madness and instability visible within his eyes.  
"Receiving transmission, they suggest we target all weapons onto one spot"  
"A sound tactic, do it. Let's pool our resources"

On board the Discovery, Catharia had just fired quantum torpedoes and type XII phasers at the alien ship as more and more firepower was brought to bear.  
"It's working" remarked Commander Potters. "Maybe we'll get lucky"  
Space rippled like a curtain was being pulled aside.  
"Not another," moaned the ensign despondently.  
"Set course towards the imminent new arrival, we cannot stop two at once, we just don't have the firepower."

The Discovery classes had been intended as a replacement for the smaller aging Patriots which had in turn replaced the Constitution's from Kirk's time - their increased size allowed for the most recent upgrades to be installed, weapons, holodecks, labs – everything. As such it was still technically a Heavy Cruiser while the newly created Sovereign was a Battle Cruiser – in truth there was very little difference between the two in either size, or firepower. A barrage of quantum torpedoes flew towards their target. The small ship immediately turned tail and ran from the explosion.  
"Captain – the zero point energy has been magnified by the rift and the alien power source"  
"That not all!" stated the helmswoman interrupting the tactical officer, "The explosion has rendered all warp fields unstable – we'll never escape in time"  
"All hands brace for impact!" shouted the Commander who grabbed the armrests on her chair and the console for dear life.

The shockwave blew the tiny ship through space, as it spun uncontrollably, many systems failed and lost power. Secondary explosions opened areas of the ship to space which were rapidly sealed by the containment fields. Getting to her feet as nimbly as possible, noticed that others were still trying to get up. She was now facing a choice, help the others or check their tactical status. This isn't good she thought. Aiding a fellow officer up wouldn't help if they were blown to smithereens seconds later. As adroitly and abruptly as possible she needed to ascertain their situation.  
"Casualty reports coming in Captain," she was about to dismiss them but wanted to check with the Captain first.  
"Hold." She ordered, "Damage report first. Are we or are we not dead in the water?"  
"No Captain we have partial power to impulse engines, thrusters are fully operational. Warp drive is offline," the female at navigation nodded her head to confirm her assessment. "I have ten percent power to weapons. Auto repairs are currently taking place although the major damage will require engineering crews"  
"Anything else?"  
"We're being hailed by Shai Alyt Shakiri"  
"Thank you Catharia."  
"According to sensors that explosion tore apart ten Sharlin and hundreds of fighters"  
"What about the whereabouts of the original attacking vessel?" Anastasia coughed as fire suppression had put out a few small fires - leaving smoke to circulate through the bridge.  
"Unknown" replied her First Officer with a grimace.  
"Open a channel"  
The visage of a Minbari appeared, face contorted in anger. "You destroyed hundreds of Minbari with your careless actions and allowed the enemy vessel to fire on our home world"  
Quickly she turned to look askance at the science officer.  
While working methodically he casually used a sleeve to wipe blood away from a large nasty gash along his forehead. His features becoming puzzled for a second, "Somehow they generated an explosion measuring just over one teraton. Unless something can be done ash will cover the whole planet in months"  
"Damn," glancing back to the view screen she tried to keep her composure. "We'll render whatever aid we can"  
"I think you have done enough, don't you? Federation butchers!"  
His image froze for a second implying he was either giving orders or receiving them from another. "By order of the Grey Council all of you are be tried for war crimes"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said."  
She did not allow him to finish the sentence. "I heard exactly what you said. We are very sorry for your losses but if that second ship had come through Minbar would be a radioactive cinder right now"  
"..That"  
"One of those ships turned a desert planet into a desolate artic wasteland. So yes I do know it"  
He seemed to think a moment. "Regardless you will be subject to trial. If you attempt to go to warp or use your phase cloak you will be fired upon, and destroyed," he said contemptuously cutting the communication channel.  
"What the hell is going on!" she roared. "How did they know we have a phase cloak?"  
"I don't know. That is certainly not common knowledge even among the Star Fleet"  
"Thank you Commander. But what do we do now? Suggestions?"  
Commander Potters appeared thoughtful for a moment, "Perhaps that ship that went missing….oh I don't know about six months ago while patrolling the perimeter of Minbari space?"  
He could be onto something she thought, "Mmmm….what was it. The Sitak?"  
"I believe it was" affirmed Lieutenant Pardea, the ship's councillor. "Are you seriously suggesting they captured it and did who knows what with the crew?"  
"Send a message to Starfleet to advise of our situation"  
"I can't Ma'am, they're jamming our signal"  
"Bastards!" she spat.

Over the last few weeks the device had seen a lot of use mainly the shifting of personnel and materials to another planet at the end of wormhole. On the planet they had found a primitive version of humanity, Stone Age, having barely mastered fire. They had planned on removing, subjugating or just outright killing them; no one would know with it being over a million light years away. Soldiers had explored innumerable planets using the device but the one thing they had not done was get a bearing as to where in the actual universe the new Centauri colony was.

This was the focus of his efforts. Morkel had helped design the equipment necessary to do just that. In orbit over the planet was a satellite taking constant images of the sky, relaying the data back ever twenty hours through the device. Aware that as Royal Scientist, he'd been promoted, which quite frankly he was not sure if that was really a good thing, more eyes were turned in his direction. Any errors or mistakes would be noticed immediately, so despite the time restraints placed upon him, and his team, was making quite sure everything was to borrow an Earther phrase, spot on. Reviewing the date for the fifth time did not make it any less wrong or any less right – it was quite clear the wormhole had taken them all the way to another galaxy. But which one!

Looking at the data for the sixth time wait a minute, he spun the star charts again, and again. He'd recognise those star formations almost anywhere, their local star group hadn't changed in nearly ten million years.  
"What are your orders Morkel?"  
He mumbled to himself, "I think you're looking at Centauri Prime as it was millions of years ago."  
They never saw the pyramidal vessel on the opposite side of the planet.  
"That's fine. You may as well come on home"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 3 – Part Three – Meetings**

Within twenty minutes of his discovery the information had been relayed to Cartagia who had requested that he arrive in 'his own time,' which like many others, he took to mean immediately and on pain of certain death. So he hurried, not daring to dawdle believing it all to be some royal prank. Having done very little exercise over the years he had developed not just a slight paunch – he was positively rotund.

Arriving somewhat a fluster, he bowed reverently, "Majesty," he wheezed, noticing immediately that the royal face seemed taken back by the speed of his arrival, torn between amusement and anger.  
"I said in your own time, not arrive puffing and panting"  
"I am sorry but…but...I…..thought," He stammered, "it was a test of my devotion so I came as fast as possible"  
Eyes alight with humour once more, "Aaaah…that is good," pausing lost in thought temporarily. "So how long do you think before we can establish a full base there?"  
"I have just come from meetings with the Ministers of Intelligence and War, both of whom state we can make a stable presence there within a month"  
"Excellent news!"

It was then a rumbling could be heard deep within the Palace, slowly increasing in intensity.  
"What was that?"  
"Must be one of my aides running tests on the wormhole device," he said hoping it was true. By royal decree the device had been to be moved into the palace - mainly he suspected that the Emperor wished to keep an eye on things. Gradually it stopped and things returned to normal once more, as both stared out the windows looking at Centauri Prime.  
"She's beautiful don't you think Majesty?" _He's lost in thought again! _He pondered irritably.  
"Oh…of course Morkel, I was just thinking…." Never having chance to finish the sentence as screams were heard from within the Palace, "What have you done!" he raged not bothering with innocent until proven guilty shtick. "Guards!"

Royal Guards were stationed at the door, but they did not respond, or move.  
"I command your obedience immediately!" He roared once more.  
"Majesty we must run," Beyel urged grabbing an Imperial sleeve.  
It was only when blood began to pour from their eyes that Cartagia realised something was very, very wrong. Two monsters in organic armour walked into the room, two clawed hands crushed the skulls of both guards. Noticing that the Emperor was standing bolt upright, unable to move, it was then he weighed the alternatives, stay and die or run like a screaming coward hoping that they would not bother with such as him.

Deep within Cartagia's mind it probed eradicating any psychic defences, reaching, reaching until it/they found a tendril of something familiar but it could not grasp. So burrowing further sought to find out all things hidden. Going past recent and childhood memories it went ever deeper…until…no it could not be true…._the hated enemy were here!_ Emerging from the Emperor's mind it mentally retreated back to its own body ready to depart back to its home galaxy.

Its hive mind allowed its findings to be instantly relayed. Discussions were already taking place on how they were to react. The huge armour immediately it turned around and walked the way it had come. Unable to hold back his curiosity stayed ten paces behind the being, at all times, until it walked back towards the wormhole device vanishing into eternity – but not before he got the address of where it went to. Got you he proclaimed silently. Quickly he ran back to Cartagia to see if he was alive or dead. In space above their home world the strange three kilometre long alien ship launches a devastating retaliatory strike at those who would shield the enemy. Before they can awake and act they vanish into superluminal travel.

Captain Sheridan stared into space, bored, not the even the least bit interested in what the non-Federation Ambassadors had to say. So far all had petitioned for entry into the UFP, none had yet been accepted – so all had sent representatives to the station in order to show their continual interest. These meetings occurred once a month to discuss and air any problems in the hopes of preventing them escalating. As such they tended to start out very formal affairs and then downgrade into informal, eventually degenerating into total anarchy – pretty much what is happening now. Today was no exception. Most of the time he had to try and act like he was interested, or at least paying attention.

Not today.

The mysterious aliens that the Federation had not even been able to identify occupied most of his interest and their reason for attacking, so he sat there waiting patiently for the shouting to stop. The wait was short as Centauri Ambassador, Mollari, stormed into the room – his sudden appearance silencing everyone.  
"Aaah there you are. Having a meeting and not inviting me?"  
Ignoring the Centauri ambassadors accusing tones and wagging finger not two meters away proved to be impossible, "I placed the invite in your calendar personally" He rebutted.  
"I beg to differ." Londo turned to the crowd who had become blessedly silent. They had been making an awful racket as he had walked in. "Has he told you about the attacks in Centauri space? On Centauri Prime itself!"

Knowing he would not win this argument Sheridan chose to remain silent. It was then the shouting started again.

"None of your home worlds are safe!" Mollari's hand waved triumphantly.  
Ivanova eyes were already doing what she desperately wanted to do - throwing daggers at ambassador while harbouring brief and pleasant thoughts about strangling Mollari, slowly. A deep sigh escaped her lips _she could be doing so many better things…like…like…if only something would come to mind!_  
"Silence!" Her voice was like thunder as everyone in the room fell quiet once more.  
"Thank you," her commanding officer's tones were grateful. "We have only just found out about it and we were hoping to speak to you privately after the discussion here"  
He cast a doubtful glance, "I'm sure you were Captain. Perhaps in an hour then?"  
"Yes. Come to my office and we shall discuss anything we can do"

It was then the white robed Delenn walked into the assembly, her eyes fearful, her tones were pensive. "John if I might have a word privately for one moment."  
He smiled, glad to have an excuse to get out of here, unfortunately as much as he liked to spend time with her, he knew that there was some problem that she wished to discuss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 3 – Part Four – Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

Even deep in Minbari space she had her little pleasures, music, but hers was rather unlike most other Star Fleet officers – most like some form of classical music. But it was her taste that set her apart, made her ….…unique. She sat in her Ready Room relaxing, listening to the old human band, U2, while sipping Yorkshire tea. Hoping no one was going to interrupt allowed herself one other luxury, of putting her booted feet upon the desk. Repairs were continuing but she felt positive that the Minbari would notice – _how could they not? _She knew then their chances of survival would be slim to none.

Right now though she was not sure if escape was even a option as the likelihood of it causing an interstellar incident of truly woolly mammoth proportions was reasonably high - one that would likely lead to war. Somehow she had to try and prevent that. Every bit of her Starfleet training urged peace, if somehow there was a solution - but she would not sit by defenceless. Her pontificating was interrupted as door the chimed, quickly she took both feet off the desk, "Come."  
The XO walked in, "Captain"  
"What can I do for you Commander?"  
"Nothing just wanted a break and thought we could talk"  
"Always. Is something wrong?"  
"Yeah you could say that. Why is it we never seem to get a break?"  
"You mean somebody not trying to kick us when we're not looking?"  
"I think most just do it when we are looking nowadays," his smile rapidly evaporated when it was not returned. "Since I started my career it's been one bloody war after another, how much longer can we stand it?"

Knowing her Xo was just blowing off steam she stayed silent.

Walking towards the window Leanne pointed out the plethora of cruisers preventing their escape. "Tell me Captain, what do you actually see out there?"  
Turning in her chair, stared out of the window thoughtfully, then she stood, "Stars Commander, lots of stars"  
"Exactly, how do you do it? All I see is someone else trying to lay some smack-down on us," she paused turning to face her CO, "When as the last time we visited a new one, explored, or encountered a new peaceful race?" She watched as the Captain gestured non-committedly. "In the last century Captain we've been challenged by every local species whether it's the Klingons, Romulans or Gorn- and that's not to mention others outside known space"  
"You've got a point to make Commander?" Her tones were gruff.  
"Yes Captain I do. They've all caught the scent of death on The Federation, we've clung for so long to outdated ideals and perceptions that we need to adapt"  
"Mmm…..go on…." She urged, calmer now, deep in thought, not daring to reveal that she and many other Captains had voiced similar thoughts in clandestine meetings.  
"We need to spread our wings to other galaxies, form large expeditions so if things here end, the Federation will at least survive elsewhere"  
"Interesting idea"  
"Plus I've been talking with some of the marines and they also want a few changes, in both us and them"  
"Not this again…"  
"I'm sorry Captain but neither I nor they will relent on this….."  
"That's fine in wartime"  
"We are at war every goddamn day!" Her gaze was hard.  
Unable to meet her XO's eye for long turned away ashamed.  
"In fact Captain I would say that it's imperative …." She paused, licking her lips, "This is all off the record of course"  
Anastasia placed her hand on Leanne's elbow, looking her directly in the eye. There was nothing sexual in the gesture it was more familial almost like an older sister to her younger sibling. "Seriously?"  
"'Fraid so in fact this is going as high as the Sub-Quadrant Commanders. We have a lot of backing on this."

In such a personal space the use of the more personal family abbreviation of her name made the statements more poignant somehow, more real. In for a penny she thought, "Okay once we're fully operational I want you to arrange for it personally," pausing to see the time on the chronometer, "In fact I'm due in Engineering to help with some repairs."  
"Very good Captain."  
Both paused as the door chimed again, the Captain shouted for whoever it was to enter. The Chameloid's dark features appeared. "Captain we've had a transmission from Captain of the Minbari vessel, he's even more furious"  
"What about?"  
"They've spotted we're doing repairs and he's on comms now"  
"On my way," she said, "After you Commander"

Composing herself in front of the view screen nodded to the Lieutenant Catharia to re-open the channel. "Shai.."  
She never finished as Shakiri ranted almost immediately. "I knew you would make repairs and run away from Minbari justice. If you even try it will mean war!"  
"I'm well aware of that Shai Alyt," as she began to think furiously. She always remembered Admiral Kirk's lessons at the Academy, not just because like many female cadets many of whom found him desirable – but it was also that hidden quality, that fire, the desire never to be beaten. His voice rang through her mind, _'Change the conditions of the test' _the solution came to her like a bolt from the blue. "Fine I have a solution. Bring Minbari soldiers aboard but do not interfere with our repair efforts. You may watch, supervise, to a degree, but do not stop us making our ship fully functional"  
"Then you will have hostages, I do not think so"  
"Then prepare to go to war," she said belligerently, signalling Catharia to close the comm-channel. Sitting down her face was a grim mask, "Raise shields, arm weapons. Let's see if he's as fully committed as he says he is."

Systems powered up all over the ship.

"Captain the Minbari hull armour is still scattering our sensor locks"  
"As anticipated. "Lock onto fuel emissions and track your targets that way," recounting the tactic McCoy and Spock had used to track a cloaked Klingon Bird of Prey. "Helm I want a hard dorsal 180. Point us directly at the bastard. I don't wanna miss," a rueful smile lit her features as she turned to look at each of her officers, her family.

Shai Alyt Shakiri watched in abject horror as the smaller Federation vessel flipped 180 degrees onto its stomach so that it was directly facing his ship.  
"Do we fire?"  
"Order all ships to fire every weapon we have" he screamed.  
"Yes Shai Alyt."  
Before any could activate the crystal controls another voice boomed from down the corridor.  
"No."  
Many knew those basso tones anywhere. He watched as the faces of his crew turned towards the approaching footsteps, inclining their heads as a sign of respect, many still awed by his presence – as indeed was he.  
"Dukhat" responded Shakiri. "What are you doing here?"  
He shook his head reproachfully, eyes full of disappointment. "Still you do not understand them." He admonished, "Do we not approach with gun ports open –as both a sign of respect and of our power?"  
"Yes…but"  
"There are no buts Shai Alyt Shakiri. It is what we do. I have heard your communications with the Federation. They attempted to make peace, to find a suitable alternative and yet all you do is bay for blood. Why?"  
He felt small and insignificant under the Leader of the Grey Council's scrutiny – and he resented it - _greatly_. Aware that he shuffled uncomfortably suddenly found strength in his conviction by thinking of all the dead at their hand, the ash cloud spreading over their home world. "Our world will suffer another Ice Age because of them!" spittle flew from his mouth. "They must be destroyed and brought to justice"  
"Warrior Caste justice perhaps?"  
"Yes. They must pay!"  
"I have read some of the files from that Federation ship you captured without provocation. After you had killed and butchered their crew," he rebuked, "By Your Code of Justice they would within their rights to attack us. Yet there they sit," he gestured at the holo-image of the battlefield, "Weapons and defensive fields ready but they do not fire. Why? Answer me"  
"Because they are weak. There will be no peace in our time – not now"  
"I believe a highly decorated Klingon officer said that, look where that got him," he rebutted. "No Shakiri they are wise, and it this wisdom that will not allow them to fire first"  
"Their ship is damaged"  
"Yet they have a lock on us but still they refuse to fire"  
During this exchange Shakiri felt like a small tree that if it did not bow before Dukhat's mighty wind he would be torn from the earth and destroyed, so he acquiesced, there was no choice – he bowed his head acknowledging this fact.  
"Order all ships to stand down" ordered the Leader of Grey Council. "Take two dozen Rangers across to their vessel. Signal them I wish to speak to the Federation Captain"

The image of the bridge showed much battle damage but the Captain seemed startled to see another Minbari. "I am Dukhat, Leader of the Minbari Grey Council and I wish to apologise for my officers actions"  
"Perfectly understandable," she replied. "Do you wish to discuss terms?"  
"Yours or ours?" he joked. "Your offer of Minbari aboard your vessel, is it still open?"  
"It is. May I ask what the correct form of address is for the Leader of the Minbari?"  
His laugher rang like a bell causing many Minbari to jump in alarm. "Why Dukhat, of course!" Watching as the human Captain shared the joke.  
"Please call me Anastasia. Perhaps as a sign of good faith I should come aboard your vessel in the hopes of easing relations between us"  
"A good idea, I await your arrival Anastasia," watching as a Minbari nodded that the Federation vessel had powered down all offensive and defensive capabilities.

On Betazed Arayata Pierce sat outside enjoying the warm weather. She adjusted her hat to a favourable angle to prevent the sun from blinding her as she watched her husband toil away in the garden. Sweat beaded his forehead and well muscled physique. Quenching her thirst on lemonade, watching as light refracted through an ice cube creating a rainbow along the table. Occasionally her thoughts drifted to the stars, genuflecting that perhaps she should have joined Starfleet too, like her daughter, Anita who was currently stationed on the USS Formidable, a Legacy class starship. The idea was dismissed as quickly as it had risen - it was far too much hard work preferring to languish at home in the lap of luxury.

A majority of the time her husband did the gardening, some days she even helped out, bending occasionally to pick up the odd weed. The rest, the servants took care of – allowing them plenty of free time to go for walks, to see the tranquil and beautiful sights of Betazed. She could not resist a small smile, sometimes her husband actually went to work, joking that he worked for some secret agency – not that she ever believed such nonsense.

The few times she had attempted to read his mind only to find extremely strong mental blocks in place yet no matter how hard she had tried breaking or slipping by them, it had proved impossible – so she gave up still none the wiser for what his occupation was. Taking another sip changed her position on the sun lounger to one slightly more provocative, hoping Markus would notice. He didn't as he was taking extreme care in cutting the bushes so as not to sever any fingers, or limbs. For some reason he had a preference for using old outdated equipment, not wanting to use what he termed a lazy man's tool, having always exclaimed that gardening was 'an art form' so in a slight huff at not being noticed reached down and picked up her PADD and began reading.  
"Dear would you get me a nice cup of tea?" Markus requested.  
Angrily she put her reading material down and stomped towards the kitchen. Unlike her he was completely human and loved old Earth tea, refusing to touch any of the 'fancy pants stuff' that most Starfleet officers drank. His pleasures were simple. Five minutes later she emerged with his tea noticing that their neighbours were out, a gay male couple who seemed to as equally relaxed in their garden as she was in hers.  
Affably one waved at her, "Good afternoon Arayta."  
"Hi Olly. How are you two today?"  
"We're good," he pointed a finger at her husband, Markus, "Is he gardening again?"  
"Seems to be all he does nowadays"  
"It's as good a reason as any to spend time outdoors," he smiled wryly. "Why don't you both come round later?"  
"That sounds nice. I'll see if I can tear him away from his garden, maybe about six?"  
"Sounds good," Olly turned as a noise caught his attention, over his shoulder could see that a couple of sun beds were being set up. "Gotta go," he smiled cheerfully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 4 – Part One – The Shi'ar**

Her recent departure from space dock where much needed upgrades had been received, the UFP Formidable sped through the void of space once more. Despite it being a relatively new build, barely two years old the Federation was ever improving as a result of new technology gained. Whether it was invented or in some cases found in alien databases on planets whose dominant species had long since died. Aldea have been a major treasure trove to researchers, unfortunately some of its more key secrets were proving difficult to unlock, or put to use. This was in fact their current destination as they sped there at transwarp velocities. When the Legacy class had been first built it had housed a class 6 or type 45 matter/antimatter reactor; known as M/ARC for short. Initially capable of transwarp 15, that had been replaced with a class 7, increasing her giving a maximum velocity to warp 17.

Captain Bateson surveyed the bridge, looking out at the stations and his officers. With a nod it got his seal of approval, for now, his only concern was how it would fare in battle. Sometimes Fleet Command were too concerned with niceties like image, and how pretty things looked – unlike in his heyday. Not how they performed under duress or critical conditions. Personally he was a pragmatist; always erring on the side if it can go wrong, _it usually bloody does!_ Overall though he liked the starship, although, _his one peeve _was that it was too dark, the colours were sombre and glum.

As a whole he could live it though.

In all his time he'd never been to the legendary Aldea, the thought that he was beating Kirk to it was almost too good to be true. It wasn't that they had a rivalry as such, more a case of, _was there northing Kirk and his Enterprise hadn't done?_ It would be nice to be first, _for once_.

Stars streaked by on the view screen, "Turn that damn screen off, it's giving me a headache," he lied and began rubbing his temples. Not that he was in pain at all, or that the screen was even necessary, they were more than capable of running everything from consoles. _It would do them good _he thought allowing himself a crafty smile.  
"Sir we're getting a transwarp distress call"  
_Oh well time to get some work done_, "On screen."  
A female humanoid appeared, she seemed to be in her mid to late twenties, physically at least, instead of hair there was a feathered crest atop her cranium. "I am Princess Lilandra of the Shi'ar Empire"  
"How can we help Princess Lilandra?"  
"Our ship was attacked and crippled. We require aid before life support fails"  
He could remember nothing about the Shi'ar so he began to discreetly press his console to access their data files. "Do you require help in the form of engineers or mainly parts?"  
"Both, if that would not be an imposition?"  
"Of course not," he said using his best most reassuring smile. Using his console signalled the Chief Tactical officer, Commander Bu'KaH; and his Denobulan Science officer, Trevika.

_What is their tactical status? Is their ship any threat if we get it operational? Who the hell are the Shi'ar?_

His first response was from Trevika:  
_Shi'ar are believed to originate from the Megallanic Cloud possessing technology roughly anomalous to ours. It is rumoured their transwarp is superior although this has never been proven._

Quickly clicking onto the next message from Bu'KaH:  
_Captain my analysis of the ship shows its weapons are on a par with ours and certainly a threat. Its shields are unknown at this time but my speculation, although not conclusive could exceed our capabilities. Currently due to the extensive damage taken they are on standby and are unlikely to attack should we conclude repairs_.

Turning back to the view screen signalled the klingon to reopen the channel, "If you send me coordinates I will be happy to send over a team in a shuttlecraft"  
"Done," she replied ending her transmission.  
"Distance to target?"  
"We need to drop to sub-light now sir"  
"Do it," he ordered, trying to get comfy knowing instantly that _they had changed his chair, again._

All around was a graveyard of ships, all alien in design, none, except one, had enough power to support survivors even if there were any. It had four long tubular arms each about nine hundred meters long attached to the longer main body creating an 'X' shape. At the rear its gravity drives were visible. Huge sections were venting oxygen and bodies were clearly visible dancing lifelessly in space.

"That's pretty banged up sir – about half the ships have the same hull type as hers, the other well I've got no idea who they were"  
"So it was an invasion? Looks like its seen one hell of a fire fight."  
"Something doesn't feel right Captain"  
"I agree," he affirmed, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "Commander Vahn take an Away Team across to their ship. We'll maintain a lock on you at all times. Any chance…of well…you know we'll beam you directly aboard"  
"Understood Captain"  
Morgan watched his First Officer leave who while not particularly tall was average in most areas; his plus side was that he lacked Riker's smugness and bombastic nature. Which all things considered was a good thing, even Kirk didn't have any of those qualities and he was the most self assured person he knew. He watched the new Warhammer depart, most of the older shuttlecraft had been replaced by fighter craft that were able to perform multiple roles. Part of the old irresponsible 23rd Century self wanted to take one out and see what it could do but in this century there was less leeway when it came to disobeying rules and regulations. _Far too many rules _he decided.  
"Vahn to Captain Bateson"  
"Formidable here Commander. Have you arrived safely then?"  
"No problem there sir, many of them are wounded but they seem to be coping. I've offered our medical services should the need arise"  
"Well done Commander, let me know when the repairs are done, Formidable out."

* * *

The USS Griffon sailed through space, its upgrades completed - like the Formidable. Just before leaving T'Bon had wished Riker a Bon Voyage, feelings which the Enterprise Captain had responded in kind. He watched his crew perform their duties. Despite tightly reigning in his feelings, only allowing them some fresh air on occasion could not help but feel trepidation, a foreboding that refused to go away.  
"Captain we're nearing the wreckage of a Belasarius class vessel"  
_They'd only been out of spacedock ten days having traversed just over ten thousand light years – it was too soon for any trouble!_ "Go to warp five and scan the area thoroughly. I don't like this"  
"Me neither," commented the Capellan tactical officer, "Scanning surrounding area for weapon traces," his fingers dancing over his display. "Getting something wacky here"

Looking behind for the tactical console was no longer necessary as during the refit the bridge had been completely redesigned. Sitting in the centre was the Captain. The XO was situated to the Captain's right while the Councillor was the left, both had semicircular consoles. On the right side of the wall were several science stations, slightly further down was engineering – while Ops and Navigation were at the front. Situated against the left wall was tactical.

"Define Wacky. Have all my clothes spontaneously disappeared, or there is a huge space dragon eating the sun?" Azuma deadpanned.  
"The first is by far the worst of the two scenarios" the Capellan retorted without looking up, trying to hide his smile.  
Vahn smiled back, waiting patiently for the report to follow.  
"I've got it," he exclaimed joyously fingers tapping over the console. "You're not gonna like it though."  
"You know what they say about keeping an idiot in suspense?"  
"When you're as brilliant as me it's hard for everyone else to keep up," unable to resist a jibe at the XO. Continuing to work he feigned ignorance as the rapport of laughter could be heard across the bridge, even the Kzinti joined in.  
"What have you found Lieutenant?" Inquired the Captain curious at what had managed to destroy a vessel of the First Federation.  
"Sir! I've got a life sign, its weak"  
"Lock on and beam directly to sickbay. Doctor you have incoming"  
The CMO replied over the comms, "Understood"  
"As I was saying the weapons discharge is identical to the aliens that attacked both Vulcan and Minbar"  
"I find it perplexing why they would choose to attack two worlds so far apart, unless they have something connecting them?"  
"We have nothing in common with them," Maban stated, "except being humanoid," he added as an afterthought.  
"I agree Lieutenant," responded the Captain. "But there is obviously something we are missing – unless….it is sheer coincidence"  
"There are no coincidences," declared Grax ominously.

An hour later in Sickbay, Doctor Pulaski was standing over the child sized alien known as Hatal with the Commander waiting impatiently by a nearby bio-bed for the all clear to talk to the First Federation Captain.  
She shook her head.  
"Something wrong Doctor?"  
"He's not going to make it," she said running her hands through her raven coloured hair. Picking up a medical tricorder she passed it over the prone patient's head – "Cranial bleed, I just can't stop it."  
"Can I talk to him?"  
"He's barely conscious. If I give him a stimulant death is guaranteed"  
"Do it," he ordered in tones brooked no reproach. She sighed walking over to the bed administering the hypospray as ordered. Slowly his eyes fluttered open, fell shut –then opened with alarm. He took a deep breath looking closely at his surroundings. Things blurred in and out of vision, "Come closer," he coughed, blood and spittle dribbling out the corner of his mouth.  
"I am Commander Grax of the Federation starship Griffon. We found the wreckage of your ship"

A great wracking cough forced the small humanoid to sit up, gobbets of blood exploded out of his mouth all over his tattered uniform. The doctor that had treated him upon arrival ran over trying to wipe the bodily fluids away, stopping when he waved her off. "They came for me, their…..ship…." he gasped once more. "It was huge, over ten miles long…didn't stand a chance," slowly his eyes closed and he lay still for a second.  
"Don't sit up, let me help you," Grax suggested approaching closer, placing a hand under the diminutive being's back and helping him to rise. "Better?"  
Unable to nod for the pain, blinked once hoping the Federation officer comprehended. "Understand, they were in my head – they're still there."  
A terrible thought occurred, "Grax to Klep-Hreh"  
"Klep here Commander"  
"I want you try to sense the aliens"  
"Yes sir," he was interrupted as Hatal shook and convulsed beginning what resembled an epileptic fit, holding the Commander in a vice like grip. "You understand don't you? Tell me you do," his were eyes pleading. They're here" he cried one last time before finally going still.

Over the intercom was the terse voice of the Captain, "Commander to the bridge immediately."  
Turning ran upon his heel towards the door, "Coming through!" Sprinting all the way to the turbolift waited impatiently for it to arrive on bridge fifteen seconds later. He walked out unable to prevent his eyes bulging at the sight on the viewer. The ship was an oblong shape with swivelling gun ports along the top and on each side were two smaller triangular objects connected to the main body being what he would approximate as launch bays for fighters. The most terrifying part was the four dual barrelled central guns that ran through the middle of the whole fifteen miles of ship. "My god," he cursed looking at the Captain, "Tell me that's magnified?"  
"I am afraid not Commander" responded the Captain.  
"Tactical," he suggested.  
Maban just shook his head sadly.  
"Raise shields, and prepare a combative approach on my mark!"  
"You cannot be serious Captain. We'll get swatted like a fly"  
"I will not let them get away with it"  
"Captain but we cannot help Vulcan by dying here today," he rebutted, his commanding officer had already made his mind up and would continue no matter the counter argument, _unless_. "I say again Captain I am sorry for what happened to Vulcan but we need to warn everyone of the threat, not to engage in a battle we cannot win!"  
"Then relieve me," he challenged catching a dangerous look from the Kzinti who growled a warning. Realising he was about to lose control reigned in the angerhe felt, just for a moment. "What do you have in mind?"  
"We tuck tail and run as fast our legs will carry us" Vahn replied.  
"Seconded"  
"Thirded" acknowledged Klep-Hreh, "I find myself in a curious situation agreeing with Maban…..for once"  
"Fly…." Uttered Grax, "That gives me an idea. Helm plot course 040 mark 065. Full impulse"  
Ensign Lopez responded automatically as the Griffon began its evasive manoeuvres.  
"I thought you said you wanted to retreat Commander?"  
"I do Captain but not before finding a few things out first"  
"Of course Commander" He replied.  
"Lopez ensure we are always broadside where the smallest guns are. I want full sensor sweeps, half a dozen passes will do then we run like crazy. Get to work people."

The Bynar science officer subjected their ship to as many sensor probes as possible, "I'm getting some fairly interesting readings Commander"  
"Good" he said joyously, "Maban anything useful?"  
"Their shield array," he began but never had the opportunity to finish the sentence as the Kzinti officer dropped to one knee. Roles reversed this time as T'Bon moved to help his subordinate, who bared sharp teeth threateningly, reflexively clutching his head in pain swaying unsteadily. Having no choice he backed away only to stare at the viewer in horror. It was there he realised two things. One was that the Griffon was no longer dodging or avoiding enemy fire – the deck shaking under the assault. The other was that Lopez at navigation was motionless.  
"Lopez what are you doing?" Grax took a step forward this time only to feel the hand of the Captain on his bicep. "Don't," he warned, "look at him." As he turned around the ensign's eyes were completely black now, not a trace of the whites remained. A phantom wind circulated through the bridge, building in strength second, by second.  
"He's doing that?"  
"Yes" answered the Vulcan.  
"How is that possible?" Not waiting to find out drew his phaser aiming it at the ensign who raised a hand as the Captain and First Officer exploded off their feet towards the rear of the bridge.  
"Byn-One, re-route." Shouted Maban at tactical, "Re-route the power from navigation to your console and get us the hell out of here," watching as the pink skinned alien nodded almost imperceptibly – there was no way he could fly and fight at the same time. He fired every weapon he could. If control was not gained soon they would crash into the huge alien ship, and that was the best scenario. Worse…well Maban didn't really care to think about that.

The ship shook in pain as more barrages struck her triple layered shields.

Ensign Kelly at the operations station rose to a standing position too her eyes were similar ebony colour. The huge Capellan struggled to stay standing as it felt he had been being physically struck. Suddenly the view began to change and with a sign of relief he realised the little Bynar had taken control and that it was the Griffon moving away from danger.  
"No!" screamed Lopez and Kelly in unison.  
A hurricane wind whipped through the bridge, the two ensigns at the centre of it. There was a thud at the science station as someone had collapsed like they were being pole axed. Attempting to grab his phaser barely saw the orange blur that pounced upon the poor ensign, who was then tossed like a rag doll to land at his feet. Taking the opportunity struck navigation officer squarely on the jaw watching that he fell limply to the deck.

Suddenly the Capellan was hurled across the bridge by an unseen hand, struggling to rise amid the acrid smoke; one whiff immediately alerted the Chief of Security to its toxic nature. Shields must be taking one hell of a beating. Another explosion rocked the bridge. Staring wide eyed in horror as the Griffon was looking down dual barrels of death that glowed ominously. It was like staring into the mouth of a flame breathing dragon ready to cremate you on a moments notice. He dove back across trying to grab a phaser in the hopes that fate could be avoided.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 4 – Part Two – Special Occasions**

Captain Bateson regarded the humanoid Shi'ar obliquely, obviously somewhere along the line they had avian ancestry, yet he could not take his eyes off her – _she was stunning_! "Can I get you another drink Your Majesty? Perhaps you would like something alcoholic?"  
"I find non-intoxicating drinks best in first contact situations captain," she gently admonished, watching his look of disappointment, deciding that maybe she ought to keep her erstwhile saviour happy - "perhaps we could do that another time?" She suggested licking her lips, realising immediately afterwards that it had looked rather suggestive.  
Forced begrudgingly to accept her logic decided to change topic.  
"Tell me more about the Shi'ar Empire."

He disliked the sound of Empire it always conjured up ideas of conquering armies, slavery, brutal murders and who knows what else? Yet his guest radiated such charm, and sex appeal he was finding it difficult to remain professional. _Perhaps she has some kind of pheromones_? These thoughts were quickly quashed when he realised it had been almost seventy years since he'd got any female action – chronologically at least. Subjectively at least a couple of years and the allure of an alien female….her scent, her beauty, _now he was getting like Kirk_…..taking a deep breath he decided that if a Vulcan could fight off the effects of Pon Farr he could do his best to 'keep it in his pants.'  
"It's not as bad as it sounds, really," she said reassuring. "We've hit some rough times as the Chitauri have recently invaded our sector of space. We were here near the edge of the Milky Way trying to locate where their nearest armada," she paused.

Trying to consciously control the fear she felt –that they had been ambushed as the Chitauri had de-cloaked and fired without their sensors knowing. The thought of so many dead angered her, greatly. Among the survivors the thirst and desire for revenge was great – hers included. When they found their home world she would personally see every male, female and child put slowly to death. Then the planet would be destroyed, their fleets stripped for spare parts, and any survivors forced to watch the whole tawdry affair. Until the hated enemy was dead there would be no peace – not while Chitauri still breathed. Then they would destroy the hated Skrulls. While the Formidable's engineers were busy helping in the repairs of her ship, other Shi'ar vessels were busy scouting Federation territory, ascertaining their strengths and weaknesses. _Perhaps they could expand their territories there_?

"We believe they are still nearby but we cannot detect them"  
"What kind of species is the Chitauri – just so the Federation knows if or when we encounter them?"  
Unable to prevent gulping at the thought of another alien fleet being nearby decided to put his tea down. What the Federation needed was intelligence. He paid very careful notice to her response, watching for any known signs of deception. It wasn't just one action or gesture that would scream "I'm lying through my teeth," good liars were far more astute having mastered most telltale signs. It was the whole package, perhaps half a dozen gestures that might give the game away. _Curious – it was almost as though she's trying to decide how much to reveal_.  
"Well Captain they are a species capable to changing their shape. They are quite skilled at it"  
This immediately brought a jolt of fear, controlling it immediately realised that this was more a game of chess they were indulging in, where keeping your cool was essential. "We've encountered the Founders who are able to do just that in the Gamma Quadrant, but I doubt they are related somehow"  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"The Founders aren't too fond of what they call 'solids,'"  
"Really," she answered genuinely intrigued. "What happened?"  
"Went to war, we won and they lost. That's the short version." He smiled. "But any information you are willing to share on the Chitauri would be welcome"  
"Of course, perhaps you would be willing to share information on the Founders?"  
"I had assumed an exchange of information would be required"  
"You read people very well"  
"I don't know about that," he admitted coyly, now on his guard, certainly not about to fall victim to flattery or some other means to get on his good side. _Maybe that was his pragmatic nature again_? "Perhaps I could show you around the ship?"

* * *

An orange beam speared through the gloom and darkness to strike the standing ensign full on the in chest, she didn't even try to avoid or dodge. Set on full stun it propelled her over her station, to impact the floor landing in a tangle of limbs – where she lay, unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief as he tried to get the Griffon operational. _They weren't out of the woods yet_. Surprisingly it had survived a glancing blow from the enemy's largest guns, albeit barely. Blood ran freely down his head leaving a strong metallic taste on his lips. _Triple layer shielding worked then_! If it didn't there would likely have been nothing left of the Griffon. Continuing to work on the console he was greeted by lights returning, so instead of everything being dark he got see what he was crashing into – _all in all he was not sure which was better_.

Turning the ship hard to port they swung away from the fifteen mile long alien ship, a quick glance confirmed that both Captain and First Officer remained unconscious, as did both Ensigns, the Bynar, although the Kzinti was slowly rising. The Bridge or what was left of it was a complete mess, supporting beams had collapsed, gaps could be seen in conduits; some were even big enough to place your whole arm in – _putting anything organic in plasma conduits would be unpleasant_.  
"You okay?"  
"I feel like someone just dropped the roof on my head," he uttered staggering to the nearest console for support. "I'll alert medical to send staff down to see to the wounded. Can you fly it?"  
"For a while can't fly and do tactical at the same time although though. Warp drives are non-functional. We have full impulse and I'm attempting to use the sun as a shield," watching out of the corner of his eye as the huge orange Kzinti began to sway unsteadily, forced to sit down abruptly before his legs gave way.  
"Don't feel too good," he whispered. "I need to just lie down for one minute." Then he went slack sprawled across two stations.  
"Great, just great, I guess it's just me then?"  
No doubt other sections were trying to cope as best they could, it might be short while until they got clear. Continuing their current course towards the sun at three quarter impulse, he hoped to gain enough time while repairs took place, _maybe they might make out of here yet?_  
The turbolift opened within a minute as relief officers poured out to much needed help on the bridge. _He just hoped they didn't fire again anytime soon_. The sun got closer and closer until they swung around the other side, intensely careful to avoid any slingshot manoeuvres.

Luckily the alien ship seemed to have no intent on pursuit.

Ten hours later repairs were well underway, both Captain and First Officer had returned to active duties, still sore, nursing more than a few injuries that would take several days to fully repair.  
"They really did a number on us!"  
"Relax Commander, we're alive and faced down another enemy"  
"At what cost though, sir?" He regarded the Vulcan out the corner of his eye. "We've got dozens dead, hundreds more injured and the ship's a wreck, again"  
He placed a hand on the Commander's shoulder, "Remember, we are alive and will live to fight another day. We also got valuable intelligence. How we join the dots is the big question"  
"True," replied, turning to face his CO, "Something still doesn't feel right"  
"What is intriguing is what happened to both Ensigns wasn't just confined to the bridge, it happened all across the ship. We're still at a loss to explain it"  
"Really?" he said puzzled. "I was not aware of that"  
"It appears my thick Vulcan skull gave me more protection that I first thought," he answered wryly.

Back on Betazed the was sun is shinning high in the sky again as Arayta sips her drink, this time it is not alcoholic, her head already hurts too much from yesterday. Having decided that chilled water would be better had ordered a large jug of it from the replicator. Mulling over what had tipped the scales to give her such a humongous hangover was hard pressed to decide if it had been the wine, the vodka shots with the neighbours. Finally deciding that the Saurian brandy had been the nail in the coffin of a pain free day sat back and drank her water in peace.

Her husband seems oblivious to her pain, having seen such overindulgence many a time. Nowadays she suspected he just tuned her out. Situated deep within the bowels of the house he is busy learning to play the violin, his thoughtful nature ensured the room was more or less soundproofed to prevent it from disturbing her day. The Federation was such a utopia nowadays it was hard to find things to do. Although the invasion by the extragalactic aliens had taken its toll, they were now well on their way to recovery – or at least that was her opinion.

In the basement Markus was putting on his black uniform, having used the computer to generate some truly ear splittingly bad violin playing, guaranteed to ensure she didn't decide to come down and investigate, at least not while nursing a hangover. They were back and it was time, to borrow an old 20th Century phrase, 'to put the band back together'. His dark hair was swept to right, which when combined with his dark tanned skin created an image of perfect health. He smiled. Since well before the Third World War he'd had a plethora of lovers, wives, not all had been female, and his wife was by no means the last. He tapped the coordinates on to the console opening a conduit to an alternate universe, what had once laughingly been called 'Project Entry,' waiting patiently for the conduit to open, as it did so he stepped through.

* * *

Deep within the Nevada desert, where once had laid a US military base, subject to the utmost secrecy, while paradoxically, and, at the same time public knowledge, it had conducted some of the most highly classified experiments on planet Earth. Now it stood as a testament to a long dead age, as forsaken as the desert in which it stood, miles beneath the earth, all of the relics within gathering dust. Within a wooden crate on whose sides the emblem of the United States had once been tattooed, sported dual burn marks – but they had been there almost as long as it had resided within the dusty confines - untouched for over four centuries. Further down that same warehouse lay other items, once of deep significance or intrinsic value, were also covered with dust.

Most were blanketed with intricate webs and on those silken threads spiders walked with very little to eat other than others of their own kind. Even mice and rats no longer called it home. One such ring shaped object was covered with tarpaulin, underneath it began to rotate. The movements caused a slight breeze that grew gradually stronger until the protective membrane was discarded, falling to the floor. It circled faster, and faster, at each point one of the symbols on the side lit up, and seemed to engage a form of clamp. Ten seconds later a geyser of what seemed to resemble water rushed out from the object, disintegrating all within its path.

Nine foot tall organic armour stepped through from their point into the whirling miasma arriving on this side of the wormhole, striding confidently scattering flotsam across the floor as they went ignorant or uncaring of many of the objects. Walking through the structure, towards a nearby lift shaft, the cable having long since snapped, and at the bottom lay the lift, broken and useless. They stepped onto the rusted metal which broke easily beneath clawed feet. The suits began to levitate leaving the ground behind, rising towards the higher floors. At the top the two clawed humanoid hands pulled the doors apart, not bothering to duck its ample frame, shattering the decaying concrete on impact – entering the corridor. Despite there being no internal lighting of any kind, it mattered not to the beings within those suits. They continued obliviously down another corridor, until they were faced with doors supposedly able to withstand nuclear bombardment. Twin crimson beams soon made short work of them and within minutes they were free.

* * *

Earth Station McKinley was a hive of activity. Having the Federation government and Academy shift from Alpha Centauri to here had been the only real alternative unfortunately neither were likely to be relocated elsewhere anytime soon. So they'd be forced to move their ship building facilities further out towards Saturn and Jupiter away from all the interstellar traffic which had been slowing down and disrupting performance. Docked there was one was the new Frontier class which in essence was a much longer Galaxy class frame, but with a shorter neck – one that was no longer designed for saucer separation. Sitting in the Captain's chair was David Valentine, waiting to get underway again. Running a hand through his long dark hair looked expectantly at his First Officer, Karen Peters who nodded.

He felt an excitement that had been absent for a good many years, a feeling of elation and happiness at returning to their true function – exploration. "Sound the alarm for the detachment of all umbilicals and walkways. We're about to undertake our next mission, to travel beyond the galaxy," there was a verve, not just on the bridge but all across the ship, the atmosphere was electric. They would continue where Kirk had left off, hopefully making it possible for space stations to be built between two galaxies, a halfway house. But their job was to make the way safe first, find safe places to begin building.  
Verash Merak, the bird headed Taheen Science Officer tapped his console, "Sir we're picking up heavy neutrino and chroniton particles from an old…wait a minute….it appears to be an old US military bunker"  
_Events were conspiring against them!_ He tapped controls on his chair, "Location?"  
"White Sands, Nevada, but there is no record of such a place used by the US military"  
He smiled lopsidedly, "Trust me Commander there is let me assure you of that. It just wasn't a well kept secret documented secret"  
"Didn't they used to call it Area… something or other?" Inquired Merak his beak hanging slightly ajar – lost in thought. He couldn't quite remember the last bit although it was on the tip of his tongue.  
"Area 51. According to some of the history I've read they used an old Boeing 747 to fly the workers in and out daily"  
"I saw one of those in a museum once," Karen remarked.  
_The feeling of dread was overwhelming_; it felt like someone was dancing on his grave. "Back to the task at hand though people," stated the Captain archly, unable to hide his anxious expression.  
"A couple of organic lifeforms have departed and are busy making their way to the surface," stated Merak rubbing a claw against his beak in a remarkably similar gesture to humans rubbing their chins, "It doesn't appear too safe down there. I recommend we meet them topside"  
"Can we get a lock on them?" Val queried watching as the avian shook his head, "I agree," he confirmed, "Commander's Verak and Peter's take an Away Team composed of marines in full combat gear, and let's see just what the hell is going on"  
"Yes sir," they chimed in unison making their way to the turbolift.  
The Captain looked at the Klingon Chief of Security, "Alert one of your best teams we're going to need their expertise"  
"But sir I should," he never finished his sentence as the Captain beckoned silence.  
"Normally I would agree but if one of those ships arrives I'll need your considerable experience at tactical far more"  
Feeling pacified by the Captain's logic, "Yes Captain"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 4 – Part Three – Reprisals**

Sitting in her Ready Room Saavik's hands formed a steeple, as she sat engaged in deep Vulcan meditation, drawing upon her last ergs of energy. It had been an active tour this last three years, having been non stop supplying aid, medicines and personnel all over the Alpha & Beta Quadrants. She was beyond tired. What was worse was that they were responding to Gaila's scans which had reported a huge of heavy neutrino and chroniton emissions. Having no choice but to investigate they had set course for Bajor.  
"Gaila to the Captain we are about to enter Bajor's system"  
"On my way," she answered, standing slowly she made her way towards the bridge, walking through as the doors opened and closed automatically.  
"Admiral on deck," was the cry from a marine situated near the turbolift doors.  
"At ease," sitting down she adjusted her uniform. "Drop to full impulse, Contact DS9 and find out what they know," then turning to her Security Chief, the Cardassian Garrick, "Prepare an Away Team for transwarp beaming immediately."  
"Yes Ma'am," he actively relayed the details through his station. "They're waiting in transporter room four now"  
"Very good, lead the team Garrick and let me know your findings"

They were greeted with site of a lush Bajoran forest, huge green trees hundreds of feet tall created a canopy that obscured all but the most persistent sunlight. Following protocol they immediately fanned out with at least five meters separating each of them in the hopes of preventing any small scale weapons from killing them all, if anything larger was used armour wouldn't help in the slightest. Designed not to reflect sun or moonlight, their armour had chameleon features allowing them to change its colour to suit their surroundings.  
"Sensors indicate we need to head about four hundred meters east," he whispered into the comms unit. "Spread out and stay sharp," and then almost as a afterthought Garrick remarked, "No stupid heroics."  
"Yes sir," as affirmative responses was returned from all.  
Taking a slow run they moved through the forest scanning for hostiles, their subspace channel was kept open, just in case. After two hundred meters they exited out the forest, nearing an encampment of Bajorans who all lay at odd angles on the floor – none were living. Parts of buildings were missing, as though huge chunks had been ripped off and then broken down into smaller pieces. A quick inspection of the bodies revealed that many had been pelted with chunks of masonry, bricks; a few were even impaled by large trinium supporting beams.  
"What a mess," remarked one marine, "What could cause all this?"  
Garrick accessed the suits internal tricorder and began scanning the bodies. "That's interesting," he said walking forward, "There's something you don't see everyday," he remarked sarcastically, "Apart from those impaled over there," he said pointing, "They all died of cerebral haemorrhages."  
One of the marines came alongside, "Are you sure sir?" Nerves were causing him to sweat a little within the armour despite its attempt to keep the young marine cool.  
"Quite positive," he replied closing the eyes of the dead Bajoran. "It's kind of a shame really they used to scream so loudly when I tortured them" the Cardassian stated without rancour. He could almost see the look of panic in the marine's eyes despite the opaque faceplate. "Don't feel bad," Garrick smirked, watching as the youth began to shake uncontrollably. "Relax I was only joking," he muttered assuredly. It was then he noticed that the soldier's P90 was pointing at the ground.  
"Anyone else feel that?" Corporal Rodriguez had had enough listening to the Cardassian yammer on; in many ways it was water off a duck's back, but something felt wrong, so ineffably wrong it was oppressive.  
"I feel it too Corporal" confirmed another marine.  
It was then he noticed the group of Bajorans, all clustered together, they're eyes were completely onyx coloured. He'd seen betazoid's eyes go slightly black but never to this extent. "Marines open fire!"

Phaser and SMG weapons fire impacted on a forcefield erected by the Bajorans preventing anything from hurting them. Walking forward ominously, in many ways it reminded the Cardassian of the Borg, unrelenting, confident in their untouchability. Slowly he backed away watching the exchange knowing in his own way that this was very, very bad. Slowly the marines stopped firing, one by one, until Corporal Rodriguez stood alongside the Cardassian once more.

"What's happening?" he inquired watching in stunned amazement as his colleagues stripped off their armour to reveal eyes, identical to their pursuers.  
"Run!" shouted Garrick turning around sprinting for his life, despite the suddenness of his action the marine was only slightly behind. Although the suits were not powered armour as such, it was incredibly lightweight and durable enough that it slowed neither down considerably.  
"I heard Bajor was nice this time of year"  
"Very droll Corporal," panted the Cardassian, "Garrick to Dominance"  
"This is Saavik, is there a problem?"  
"Yes!"  
"We detected weapons fire"  
"Really," he stated in dryly, "Can't say I ever noticed." He remarked dryly, tapping his helmet when his ear rang with static.

Both ran through underbrush careful to avoid tripping. In the haste of their retreat neither had had the opportunity, or ability to split their concentration enough to use the internal tricorder while fleeing for their very lives. It came as a surprise to both as their impromptu route led them straight to a large cliff several thousand feet down - having no choice now but to use their sensors in order to find an escape route. Tricorders could detect the same group of Bajorans walking this way accompanied by others they had obviously missed on their way in.

Corporal Rodriguez looked over the cliff edge speculatively. "We could jump sir" suggested the marine hopefully.  
"You have got to be kidding. We'd be smashed to pieces on those rocks"  
"I can't see the ground"  
"Use your visor to magnify" muttered Garrick impatiently.  
"That's exactly the reason I've not done so," he retorted sharply.  
"Mmmm it helps to be informed Corporal," in tones that bordered on the positively hopeful. "What about climbing down?"  
"Now you have got be kidding?" Stepping slightly closer experimentally kicked a small stone off the cliff waiting to se how long before it hit the ground. It was then the wall of Bajorans walked through the tree line. "Oh shit"

Within the safe confines of the ship she sat in her chair, pressing controls irritably, standing up walked towards the HSO. Leaning across used her century plus of knowledge to help Gaila clear up the interference.  
"Garrick this is Saavik state again your situation." More static followed as the signal was finally lost. "What's going on?" Saavik inquired looking at the Orion, Gaila.  
"Something is interfering with the signal. Unable to determine what although there are almost one hundred Bajorans walking towards the Away Teams position"  
"Beam them out of there"  
Inputting commands furiously she tried to follow the Captain's orders, find any way possible to circumvent whatever was preventing beaming the team back up to the ship. "It's no use, I can't. Whatever is blocking our signal is somehow scattering sensor lock"  
"Torg take a scoutship and bring them home"  
"Yes ma'am" replied the large burly Klingon warrior. Pressing his com-badge he announced, "One to beam directly to Cargo Bay One." Materialising outside the fighter craft, entered quickly keyed in the ignition sequence for the engines, _hoping he would get there in time_.

* * *

Down outside Area 51 the aliens regarded the scenery curiously; they recognised something familiar about the night sky. Their psychic communion was disturbed by an unfamiliar whining noise. One hundred meters distant half a dozen marines materialised behind two buildings and began taking up defensive positions. Their body armour was capable of full EVA activities should the need arise, each was armed with a vibro-knife, the new P90 fast attack phasers, slung over their backs were MA5B assault rifles, just in case energy weapons proved ineffective. In short they were extremely well prepared and ready to take on most threats. Next to them were Commanders, Verak and Peters, similarly armed.

"What are they doing?" said Peter's into her subspace communicator.  
"They seem to looking at the sky, specifically the region where Mars would be located" answered the avian.  
"Listen," urged Sergeant Miranda Meresin her stern voice interrupting both Starfleet officers. "We're here to stop them not open a dialog 'cos the only conversation I plan on having is over their corpses"  
"Hold that is an order!" shouted Karen into her communicator.  
"Bring'em down," ordered the Sergeant oblivious to the commands of the senior officer on site.  
Verash consulted the Heads-Up-Display of his inbuilt tricorder. _Why would these hotheads not wait to learn anything?_ "Their forcefield is absorbing everything – there's no point!" He sighed tiredly, usually he liked to scratch his beak when contemplating a problem but with the faceplate down that was obviously impossible. _What an in tolerable situation!_  
"Switch," ordered Miranda, "Use SMG and phaser fire in conjunction. 2 by 2" she said making hand signals to her officers. Two holstered their phasers, grabbing machine guns instead, switching off the safeties automatically. Again her voice was heard over the comms, "Fire at will!"  
"No!" shouted an exasperated XO.

It was then the aliens started firing back as an arc of red electricity hit one marine on an armoured shoulder. Where contact normally resulted in instant death, it merely threw the unfortunate officer twenty feet back. Smoke rose from the suit, the person within writhing in obvious pain, making strange bleating noises over the intercom.

"Shit, split up, stay in cover," said Peters levelling her phaser, briefly considering setting her smaller hand phaser on overload to see if that would work.  
"'Bout fucking time you joined the party Commander," shrieked Miranda ducking just in time as bolts of crimson energy passed by her head.  
"Don't get snippy with me, _Sergeant_" Karen retorted emphasising the marine's rank, that in fact she had seniority, even if it was being blatantly ignored.  
"Cover me," she said reaching for a pouch.  
"What in the hell is that?" Concern was etched across her features at what the marine could possibly be reaching for but she continued to fire nonetheless.  
"What a stupid question," retorted Sergeant Teresin unable to bite back her insolence. In her hand she held a cubical grenade specially designed not to roll backwards, depressed the timer and hurled the object at the aliens. Watching in delight as the XO's eyes grew wide with alarm, knowing full well she should not enjoy the distress of another thinking being – _but something about the woman just infuriated her!_  
Instantly all the marines rose from being prone, to extremely low attitudes, and into stances that would allow a sudden burst of speed should the need be required. An air of trepidation surrounded them.

A blue shockwave spread outward from the detonation point.

"Don't get inside that field," shouted Sergeant Meresin, although it was mainly for the benefit of the Command Officers.  
"Interesting," remarked Merak, "Some kind of high gravity field," he continued to scan while the marines rose up guns blazing. Upon the floor were the two organic suits, unable to rise or even move so much as a limb. "Impressive technology," he commented absently, "At one hundred gravities they should be crushed like bugs, yet their armour endures"  
"Whoa? What! One hundred gees inside that field. Are you crazy?"  
"Determined, Commander Peters, that and most definitely unwilling to lose"  
Concentrated weapons fire eventually caused punctures in the armour, it was then both suits glowed from within and went a sickly brown colour.  
"Turn off that field now," ordered Verash, "It is imperative." One of the marines looked at the sergeant who nodded her armoured head as the blue bubble vanished leaving two organic suits of armour which were rapidly destabilising, forming brown puddles of goo upon the floor.  
"Trailblazer this is Verash, lock onto the alien armour and beam back two samples. Hold in level ten containment fields. I want to examine the remains."  
"You've got to be kiddin' right?"  
"Actually Sergeant Meresin I'm not. They were taking a special interest in the sky for some reason. And therein may lead to a vital clue," he watched as the marine walked away shaking her head. He knew the Captain would be less than happy about a marine not obeying a senior rank _this did not bode well at all._

* * *

Anastasia walked the corridor of the Minbari Sharlin, "It's a very beautiful ship Dukhat" she remarked.  
"I'm glad you approve," he answered smiling.  
"I enjoy the extra room." She spread her arms wide and turned in a circle. "I hope you can excuse the un-captain like behaviour but this ship makes mine feel cramped in comparison"  
He watched her almost childlike glee, _something they both had in common._ Finally he came to one conclusion – he'd never pirouetted in a corridor before. So extending both arms began to spin on the spot - stopping only when he was panting for breath and very, very dizzy. Leaning against the bulkhead noticed the Captain had done the same. Deciding standing was not stopping the nausea, and was in fact making it worse he sat down, _very unceremoniously for the Leader of the Grey Council but sometimes they were far too serious._  
"It's much better if you sit down"  
"Really?"  
Copying her Minbari host, she let her legs collapse landing on her derriere. After a minute or so she felt much better, but not good enough to stand, not quite yet. Dukhat met her eyes and both could not help but laugh hysterically. In fact it felt good to relax as he had not truly done so in many years. He always had duties to perform and never any chance for time of his own, well not without someone interrupting within an hour or two. Raising his hand to rub his head felt a draft down the corridor, _that's strange._  
Anastasia caught his sudden seriousness.  
"What's wrong?"  
He got up and began walking down the corridor. _What was that? _Moving at a brisk walk analysed what was familiar about the sound. Turning the corner he saw a group of the Religious caste gathering around one of the Worker caste, writhing in considerable pain.  
"What are you doing?"  
All turned towards him, their eyes completely black it was then he realised _The Great Enemy had returned._ Spinning abruptly went around the bend without stopping running towards the Captain of the USS Discovery. "Run!"  
She understood the universal language of fear. "What is it Ambassador?"  
It did not take long before she noticed the Minbari walking towards them, a fierce preternatural wind blowing behind and in front of them. "This way" she pointed watching as her friend accompanied behind. Turning the corner they were greeted by yet more of the possessed. An unseen hand flung her against the bulkhead, but not hard enough to take consciousness from her, the will to survive took over as a surge of adrenaline flooded her system. There was a tug on her sleeve and she followed where the beckoning Minbari led her.  
"It's not use we're surrounded"  
"Surrounded but not dead yet" she said succinctly. "Captain to Discovery, two to beam directly to bridge"  
Panic gripped his face briefly until he realised it was a Federation transporter whisking him away to safety.

Greeted by the face of her First Officer, her usually dark short shoulder length hair was now cut into a bob. "Don't you ever leave your hair in one style for more than a week?"  
Leanne chuckled then went serious for one moment. "Captain, are you sure this won't be misconstrued as kidnapping?"  
"Only when it's not voluntary" Dukhat answered. "Captain will you contact the other ships we must know if the Ancient Enemy has returned?"  
"What enemy Ambassador?"  
He sighed hoping that neither the humans not the other younger races would ever be faced with the Shadows, but it was too late their thousand years were up. Stopping those thoughts abruptly, _that was defeatist talk_, "I'll explain later Captain but for now I must contact the other ships to know if it is happening elsewhere"  
"Understood," Leanne looked to Anastasia who nodded, once, "Open a channel to the whole Minbari fleet advise that…" She paused unsure how to explain the problem.  
"Tell them that the Shadows have returned and I require immediate counsel" interrupted the Leader of the Grey Council. "That will get their attention"  
Lieutenant Vran looked up from tactical, "Ma'ams, Ambassador. We're getting over two dozen separate channels including one from Minbar itself"  
His single look told her what he intended. "This is Dukhat onboard the Federation ship. The Sharlin I was on was being taken over by Shadows and the captain graciously brought me to safety but I fear their reach, even here."  
"Captain we've lost five communication channels and they've activated their ECM scattering our sensor locks."  
"Damn!" she cursed.

One Sharlin exploded. Its proximity gutted another that had strayed too close and one more to list badly onto its side, it limped away barely more than a radioactive mess.  
"In Valen's name"  
"Catharia what in the hell happened to cause that vessel to go critical like that?"  
Her fingers worked rapidly, gazing over to the science station, "Any idea what's going on Harry?" A shake of the head said it all. "Sorry Captain all we can tell at this minute is that it just exploded"  
"Ma'am several Sharlin's are locking weapons on us"  
"Remain alert Lieutenant Vran, but don't fire back unless absolutely necessary we're not here to start interstellar war"  
Dukhat nodded sagely, _the Federation crewmembers were smart. Who knows what would have happened if humanity had encountered the Minbari centuries earlier when it had still been EarthForce? _He shuddered at the thought knowing it _would not have ended well, not well at all. _"What are your plans Captain?"  
"Make sure we do not provoke any of your ships. If any open fire on us without full repairs on our shields or armour we'll be in deep trouble"  
"Perhaps if I were…" He began.  
She interrupted, "I think talking to them is only going to make it worse Ambassador….hopefully things will simmer down in a few hours"  
"It could get worse."  
With that thought silence engulfed the bridge.

* * *

Garrick could hear hundreds of Bajoran feet each steeping at the same time, it reminded him of the drums used during his military training on Cardassia. The noise was deafening, so much so that they were forced to turn down the sound discriminator on the suit, so neither he, nor the Corporal heard the crashing of branches or birds taking to the sky until the last minute.  
It was then they saw the nine foot monstrosity as it entered the clearing.  
"If we get out of this Corporal remind me to take a holiday somewhere less hostile"  
"How's Mintaka 6 do?"  
"That'll do nicely," they both laughed, sharing a brief moment of levity. Both were well aware that Mintaka 6 was a volcanic wasteland.  
The marine stopped laughing abruptly glad no one was able to see the worried look on his face. "What are we going to do?"  
"If it's a choice between taking a risk, and becoming them I know what I'm going to do." There was barely chance to see Garrick leap off the cliff as he became a falling blur. All he heard were the words, "Jump you idiot, jump!" Quickly weighing the options he leaped into the abyss.

A sleek vessel streaked through the atmosphere, its hull aglow, it did not pause or slow despite the turbulence it suffered. His readings were getting less hazy the nearer he got almost as though whatever was causing it lacked the power to prevent a close up scan. The only viable outcome was _trouble and bloodshed_. Fingers nimbly piloted the ship through the cloud cover, slowing from hyper-sonic to subsonic not wanting to kill the Away Team with the jet wash that followed in his wake. Tumbling down towards their position finally got a sensor lock, were they mad, hoping they could fly to safety! Hitting autopilot automatically, initiated transport, which he had taken the liberty to program in on his way down. Watching as both Garrick and a Corporal materialised in the aft part of the cabin.  
He did not have to wait long for Garrick's cutting reply.  
"Good of you to pick us up like that"  
"Nice of you to drop in" he retorted.  
"Oh very funny," he said smugly opening the faceplate of his armour. Sitting down next to the Klingon, "Take it down again, I want to get a specimen"  
"They're not lab rats"  
"No but interesting all the same."  
The ship spun and dived back to the cliff face.  
"Torg fire at the armour I'll see if we can get a lock on what's inside"  
"You're both fucking crazy!" shouted the Corporal who sat there trembling unashamedly.  
Twin lancets of phased nadions impacted the armour, neither set to full power, but it was enough. Designed to withstand ground and air assaults, although there was a limit to how far any technology could go. It burnt through the front and erupted out the back, spearing several Bajorans in the process, none survived.  
"Mmmm…..I think its dead," muttered the Cardassian thoughtfully using the sensors to detect life signs. "Lower the power, I don't want it vaporised but I'm not bringing it up alive either" he stated pragmatically. _The only good Boy Scout is a dead one! _Besides he hadn't been in the higher echelons of the Tal'Shiar and survived by being blatantly stupid- he'd done some truly reprehensible things that was a given, but never rushed in without thinking first. "Cut power!" he shouted, "Beaming it up now."  
There was a brief whine of the transporter, followed by the appearance of some kind of arthropod on the pad, dead with chunks clearly burnt out due to prolonged phaser fire. When it didn't move for a good minute decided he was finally satisfied that it was completely and irrevocably dead.  
The smell of burnt insect filled the cabin all the way to the Dominance.

Back on the bridge Garrick sat down at his station, his chin resting thoughtfully on the palm of his hand.  
"You've been quiet ever since you came back"  
"I've been thinking Captain"  
"About the incidents on the planet?"  
"Partially, but they are by no means isolated"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"All the marines bar one were unaffected. How long have humans been on Bajor Captain? A hundred years?"  
"What are you getting at? Are implying there is some link between these events and humanity?"  
He tipped his head to the side, almost as though listening for something only he could hear. "Yes I suppose I am. I have no human genes in my past, and neither do you. But I'll be willing to bet most of those Bajorans did"  
The green haired Orion Science Officer, Gaila, who had been unable not to eavesdrop, decided to interrupt. "That's a bit sweeping don't you think?"  
"Maybe," he rebutted cordially, _aware that he and Gaila had always verbally sparred with each other, reminding him of Bashir in many ways. _"Don't you find it odd that it is only certain colonies being attacked?"

* * *

Anastasia sat in her chair waiting for the Minbari to open fire, surprised when nothing happened. "That's odd."  
"How so Captain?" answered the XO quizzically. "That we're still alive or that nothing worse is happening?"  
It was then that multiple explosions lit the skyline.  
At the science station Harry's face creased in consternation, "I'm still having trouble counteracting their ECM effect"  
"We were always curious about whether it would deflect your scans. Glad to know we can do something you can't" he replied smugly.  
"Don't count your chickens yet Ambassador"  
Curious all of a sudden at the unknown phrase, "Don't count your what Lieutenant?"  
"It means we could still get a lucky break" clarified the Captain. "You got something for me LC Dover?"  
"All the explosions have been triggered internally, like they…."  
"Wanted to ensure whatever the threat was did not leave their ship?"  
"A good analogy" stated Harry.  
"Thank you" beamed Dukhat putting each hand in the opposite sleeve almost like a Chinese sage. It was then they noticed that the Captain was doubled over, unresponsive to commands, or requests, her jaws hanging slack as great rivulets of saliva dripped from her mouth, stretching to the floor like rope. He stepped back reflexively.  
"Captain" said Catharia clearing a path around her commanding officer. "Captain," spotting instantly as her head turned towards them, _her eyes they're black, completely black, devoid of the whites. _Half a second later twin beams of crimson struck her in the back, courtesy of Harry and the First Officer.  
The only thing they heard was Dukhat, "It's started here as well"  
"What was that?" asked Leanne worriedly.  
"It happened on my Sharlin," he said dejectedly, "it must have spread to the others"  
"You don't know that?"  
"Since we were united into three castes no Minbari has ever killed another. It makes sense!"  
Leanne waited while the Captain was taken to Sickbay, "Makes a certain kind of sense." She remarked stolidly. "Ensign Mor set immediate retroactive course and get us the hell out of here, maximum warp!"  
The Zenn-Lavian quickly set the coordinates as they jumped into warp.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 5 – Part One – Surprises**

Captain Bateson continued his discussion with Shi'ar Princess.  
"Tell me from one explorer to another. How did your ship breach the galactic barrier? Even with transwarp it proves difficult"  
She smiled unnervingly, "It's not too unlike the same barrier at the centre of this galaxy," she leant forward conspiratorially, whispering gently near his ear, "They're not really there"  
He tried not to choke, forced to hold a hand over his mouth to avoid expelling water all over the table. Absently he noticed her eyes lit up with mischief, when he was finally under control - "Excuse me?"  
"They're not really there Captain, placed there as figments of our imagination by races beyond imagining"  
"But our sensors tell us there is something there, not the least of which are the side effects of breaching the external barrier." He was dying to ask if they had encountered the being at the centre of the galaxy.  
"Side effects?"  
"Never mind," he said waving off her next question. "I would imagine your ship will be habitable in a couple of days. Perhaps we could find quarters here for you?"  
"That would be most helpful," she said demurely. "Perhaps we might have dinner together later and that alcoholic beverage you promised?"  
"It would be an honour" he said smiling, rising as she did more out of courtesy than anything else. When she had gone, he sat down again, drained, affairs like this were always a complete bore. He'd prefer to fight the Borg, or explore some unknown corner of the galaxy. He tried to repress the cold shiver that went up his spine at the thought of State dinners. "I'll be glad when we're out of here" he muttered to the empty room.

There was something he didn't trust about the Shi'ar. Sitting down he tried to get comfy but whatever was niggling at the back of his mind was preventing him from relaxing, so he stood, staring out at the vastness of space instead. Idly he wondered what lay out beyond this galaxy. He was _tired, dog tired_. He decided on another tactic, stretching out on the sofa propped several cushions underneath his head.

Unaware that he had slept woke abruptly, unable to shake the one thought in his mind. _They'd breached the inner barrier of the galaxy, like Kirk, they must know or have some clue what the being that lay there was_. The console beeped warning of a waiting communiqué, pressing the touch panel was disappointed to note that it was his Head Engineer, a female, Denobulan, who sometimes he felt did not want to be here. Perhaps that was his imagination though.  
"Trevika, what can I do for you?" Visible in the background were her engineering staff, and numerous other Shi'ar. All seemed excited.  
"We've fixed everything they wanted to us too. They're good to go"  
"Excellent work"  
"Thanks Captain. Permission to come back aboard?"  
"Granted, we'll be underway in just under one hour then. Formidable out."  
Part wanted the dinner with the princess, and the other, and he had to admit it was the larger part, did not, not anymore. It was the constant game they were playing. Moot point anyway¬ he thought as he walked onto the bridge. Minutes later her call arrived, she had obviously read the signs just as well or better than he had.  
"Well Captain does this mean you will be departing so soon? No chance of our dinner?" She smiled seductively.  
Deciding whether to lie or not, he relented instead, perhaps it would be good to cement relations between their two species? "Of course Princess, would you prefer to dine here or on your ship?"  
"On your ship, if that would not be an imposition?"  
"It would be an honour. Will your bodyguard Gladiator accompany you again?"  
"Naturally. It is not a problem I hope?"  
"Of course not," he replied. "I simply needed to know if my security staff would need to required"  
"See you in two hours Captain."

His First Officer was left tending to the bridge while he sat enjoying the ambience, attempting to establish first contact relations and maybe treaty could be difficult. Having done everything possible to add ambience and mood, the lights were slightly dimmed but not low enough to suggest intimacy, several lit candles were on the table, but it was done tastefully. Besides how the hell can you be intimate with her man mountain bodyguard? Larger than any Capellan he had ever seen, his blue Mohican matching the colour of his skin. Their scans had determined some rather off putting things, that his genetic code did not match other Shi'ar, that it had been tampered with and most alarmingly his skin was unnaturally strong and durable, coupled with an innate ability to produce some kind of micro-thin forcefield which according to internal sensors would be able to repel a fair number of hand phasers. In short the situation was of deep concern that any species would tamper so with another's, or that they would manufacture such a weapon. This was why the phrase Shi'ar Empire seemed to keep coming back to haunt him, like some kind of ghost.

They both sat in the executive lounge which quite frankly hardly ever saw any use at all, more on account that it was reserved for this type of occasion, which happened very rarely nowadays. A very attractive female crewmember, an ensign, popped the cork on the champagne. He tried to covertly hide the smile behind his hand as Gladiator flinched.  
"You'll excuse my bodyguard?" she inquired, "He can be a little over wrought sometimes"  
"All bodyguards are, it's been a while since I had one," _like ever _he thought, although technically speaking he had a whole ship full. "Which galaxy are you located in?"  
"One of the local group," she answered coyly. "But we do occasionally have to travel to other nearby galaxies where we have bases…"  
He noticed that she let the comment hang, not sure if the slip had been deliberate or accidental. There were lots of questions he could ask here, but all had the potential to go drastically wrong. "How many galaxies do you have bases in?"  
"Five or six," she smiled. "But I suspect like your United Federation of Planets we found that just the one can be a little crowded don't you think?"  
"Sometimes it can feel claustrophobic" he admitted, "Skirmishes with other local powers can be a little trying to say the least," he took a sip of the champagne, savouring the taste. "Usually it is customary for the female to taste the wine first I thought it prudent so your bodyguard doesn't rush over"  
"Scared Captain?"  
"Hell yeah, have you seen the size of him?"  
She laughed, "Why do you think we chose him?"  
"Winning personality?"  
"Not exactly" Her laugh echoed around the room like the morning sunshine.  
He noticed a male ensign walk into the room, whisper something to the female, watching as she departed. He scowled in annoyance.  
"A problem Captain?"  
"I don't think so" he replied, although the bodyguard seemed to spot the same thing he did, _something felt wrong, perhaps it was nothing?_ "Shall we eat?"  
"That would be nice. What choice have I got?" Watching as he indicated the menu in front of them, "Aaaaah, interesting I thought there would only be one choice. Very kind of you"  
"I had my doctor speak with yours about whether anything we could be serving might cause problems, he said not. So feel free to ask for what you like"  
"Thank you."  
She ran her eyes over the menu trying to feign slight ignorance.

The last time a Shi'ar had been to the ape's home planet was over four hundred years ago when several operatives had been captured unexpectedly by Torchwood that had in turn warned other agencies. It had been Stormwatch and Delta Green that had been less subtle, summarily shooting them on the spot for 'treasons against humanity,' or that was what she remembered from the intelligence reports. They had intended to return and decimate the planet having then been warned off by a being that resided in the moon. When they had argued the point their entire crew and ship had been instantly returned home. Nothing subtle there and having very little choice they had removed most of their assets from the Milky Way, leaving a few behind to discreetly keep an eye on things.

Although events had conspired against them as any remaining vessels had encountered a sinister dark spider shaped vessel made of some kind of organic material several kilometres across. It had defied all scanning attempts and when they had even got close a purple beam had obliterated all but one of the fleet, deliberately letting it escape to tell tall tales of what had happened. Upon returning one year later both craft and base had vanished. Left with more mysteries they had continued with business as usual. To a great extent the Shi'ar had reached a peak in their technological ability and sought that rare or mysterious item that would give them the break or leg up they needed, nothing had as yet been found.

Both were interrupted from their personal thoughts as the young male ensign, barely twenty came across. His slim hips and slight build showed that he had yet to fill out.  
"Can I take your orders, Your Highness?"  
Barely looking she hardly even registered the human. "Mmmmmm…I will have."

She never finished the sentence as the human was on her instantly throwing her across the room with strength no ape should rightly possess; falling into her protector's arms as he caught her effortlessly, impacting his heavily muscled frame. Not that he had a second as the attacker's human hand transformed into a huge rocky fist.

Gladiator spun her away from the attack so fast it made her giddy – shielding her with his own body as he was forced to withstand the strike, watching as it staggered the powerful strontian – briefly. Pushing her aside towards the Federation Captain, screamed his defiance at the Skrull, firing twin beams of pure red energy from either eye at the reptilian shape changer causing orange flecks of rock to slough off during the attack. Ducking just in time as a blow ripped apart the internal wall like paper causing the floor to shake with the violence of it. He then landed several blows of his own, each fist was packing around ten tons of force but the assassin was a blur as he dodged with lightning speed. Despite the power of his attacks the Skrull remained standing, but it did sway unsteadily, unwilling to admit defeat.

* * *

Admiral Elizabeth Shelby sat behind her desk waiting for Captain Valentine and his XO. Idly she wondered about Calhoun and where he had been stationed, she could find out easily enough. But it was just like the million times she had wanted to send a message and a million and one times she had stopped herself at the last minute. Unsure of whether she actually truly missed the rouge Captain or not, if the desire to follow her career had been the best move. It had been nearly two years and there had simply not been time for anyone, let alone one night stands. Reaching for the touch panel pulled her hand back at the last minute as though she had been electrified – _don't call you fool!_

Tapping her fingers impatiently upon the desk just made it worse. In fact her ship didn't help, an Excalibur (II) class, UFP Whitehall, was one of the first with a Holographic Command Centre, the ideal place for commanding battles, able to see each and every aspect. Thankfully her duties helped take her mind off things, the hurt a little but not a whole lot but she was Admiral now and had to be made of sterner and much tougher stuff.

If only she felt like it. Some days she could almost cry, of the desolation across the Federation, something which if she was truthful they were unlikely to ever recover from. This new enemy made dissolution all the more likely. Many times she had wanted to speak to Admiral Kirk, who now ran Starfleet Academy, about how to best handle things. Perhaps it was he who had been the original rogue Captain, the template from which many others had fallen, then she dismissed such thoughts, Calhoun was his own man and certainly not a copy of Kirk – although there were many similarities. She saw a reflection of herself in the window, a rueful smile stretched across her beautiful features. Bashfully she pulled blonde hair from her eyes.

The door chimed, which she ignored briefly trying to gather some self control.  
"Come!" Turning abruptly watched as Captain Valentine and his First Officer entered entranced by her piercing sea green eyes. "Aaaah good of you both to join me," she said jovially, gesturing for both to take a seat. Without preamble she began, never having been one to mince her words. "Perhaps you could tell me Commander Peters of the events on the planet?"  
"Of course Admiral," she replied, "Shortly after we beamed down I ordered the marines to hold fire until we knew more. Sergeant Meresin countermanded my orders and started a fire fight. I was hoping we could…." She said pausing, casting her mind back, "Well anything perhaps find a way in which we could peacefully coexist, preferably without trying to kill one another"  
"Don't you think we are kind of past that now?"  
"Not really. Comon sense tells me that we, the Federation cannot survive another war. We're already reeling from the last. Finding something in common would be better than…." She gestured out at the stars, "What happened to Vulcan. God knows it must have happened elsewhere"  
Shelby nodded almost imperceptibly, "Very good I believe your report also mentioned that their armour could not withstand the assault of both energy and kinetic fire?"  
"That's correct. It seemed okay at first then it seemed to struggle whether it was down to the continuous pounding or that it was not designed to handle both"  
"A sound assessment one which is shared by sensor readings we gained during your encounter"  
She looked briefly at Captain Valentine for confirmation, watching as he nodded, "Permission to speak freely Admiral?"  
"Captain is there something, anything you want to add?" she did not mean to be dismissive, it just sort of happened.  
"Let her speak freely Admiral, you'll want to hear what she has to say instead of dismissing it"  
"Okay Commander, spill it"  
"During the confrontation one of them brushed my mind, but it seemed to recognise something familiar about the night sky. I am not certain which planet but it was definitely in this solar system"

Suddenly bolt upright for second, she couldn't believe it _this may be the break they needed_. "Are you certain Commander? I mean are you totally certain?"  
Karen pondered the question for a moment, "Certain no. Admiral," she paused trying to verbalise what she had felt, and experienced during that brief joining. "I was being touched by a mind whose value system and beliefs felt totally alien to me. So I am not one hundred percent in this, but fairly confident the answers lie somewhere in this solar system"  
Shelby nodded, "We've gathered intelligence from various sources and what we are finding is really quite intriguing. The ship they used to attack Vulcan is organic in nature, like their armour. But what is confusing is that their larger Capital ship is not."  
Valentine interrupted, "How much bigger is their main ship?"  
"Over ten miles long Captain. The Griffon barely survived the encounter luckily their upgraded shields protected them. Without them well they'd be space dust now"  
"We barely fought off their first ship let alone…..this" she stated.  
"Correct, but this second ship is unlike the first. Judging by recent reports we believe this may be either an earlier model, or more likely one stolen from another race. One they had conquered"  
He looked into her eyes as a terrible thought entered his mind. "Admiral," pausing to lick his lips which had suddenly gone terribly dry he was unsure whether to voice the thought or not. "What if the race whose ship it was, are still out there?"  
"We had thought about that but do not consider it a clear and present danger right now," she then told them about the other attacks, and about some, mostly humans becoming susceptible to spontaneous development of psychic ability and the easy way to spot someone under the influence.  
"How do we fight that?" asked Valentine worriedly. "They could take over planets"  
"It appears that dozens of Minbari Sharlins have been taken over in just that manner those able minded crews destroyed their own ships rather than allow it to spread. Bajor is now under their influence and we are unsure of how or what to do"  
"Are any of our ships affected?"  
"Two, the Discovery and Griffon – both ships are quarantined. Nothing on, nothing off"

* * *

Captain Dronid sat alone in her quarters two security officers were stationed outside, a prisoner on her own ship; of all things. In a way they all were. Fear was now overtaking the Federation, No ship was allowed within one light year of Bajor, any that left were summarily destroyed – given only one warning. She wondered how much farther it was likely to go, how many more lives would be lost, _would more worlds end up being turned to slag?_Pacing past her table for what must have been the hundredth time, now she knew what a caged animal felt like, impotent, unable to fulfil her true function, a Captain of the Star Fleet.

In special quarters next to hers was Dukhat, the leader of the Minbari. Not even he was allowed out or to be the same room with anyone, their only contact with others was through subspace. They spent many hours talking, or she would be annoying the bridge staff by asking for regular updates. But it was her ship and she was determined to get back onto the bridge. She heard the door next to hers chime followed by Dukhat's basso tones as he allowed whoever it was to enter. Listening carefully she tried to identify the voice. _Aaaaaah it was the doctor_, likely there to run DNA tests to confirm the Leader of the Grey Council was fit and well, and not going to become some black eyed monster – which is what nearly happened to her. One of the first things waiting had been a communiqué from the Griffon explaining their situation.

She'd met T'Bon at the Academy, although she had only been a cadet at the time as an unknown Vulcan had walked by talking to a living legend, Ambassador Spock no less. What had struck her was the keenness of their debate, although the details were now lost to memory. Serving with him had been one of her first commands, staying on board until her eventual promotion to lieutenant at which time she had transferred to the Churchill which was basically a more heavily armoured Constitution. There she had served under Captain Sheridan with until gaining her rank of Captain, which had been a hard, but enjoyable six years.

It was then her doors opened abruptly, as both her XO, and the CMO walked in.  
"Captain you need to hear what the doctor has to say, we feel it may be vital to situation although we are unsure…." She left her comments unsaid, for now.  
"Go on Doctor Tokur, spit it out"  
The doctor was one of the few surviving El Aurians, other than Guinan that had integrated into Starfleet, she stood there trying to stop the cascading thoughts get out of control. Her flawless dark skin gave her the appearance of some African Queen from out of long gone Earth history. "You'll find this hard to believe but Dukhat has human DNA mixed in with his Minbari genetic code"  
She flippantly waved off the comments, "That's just down to our innate similarities courtesy of the mysterious alien benefactors Picard discovered"  
Knowing she had misinterpreted, same as the First Officer, "No Captain, actual human DNA that must've been in his family line at least five hundred years – I'd be inclined to guesstimate at over a thousand years"  
"That's impossible! We've only encountered them within the last five years"  
It was then Leanne took over, "Didn't Dukhat mention about their current caste culture arising about a thousand years ago – it can't be coincidence." All were startled as he walked in, his face as equally sombre as everyone else in the room.  
"We were just talking about …"  
"I can guess," he interrupted. Like many great leaders, where he walked heads turned, beings stopped whatever they were doing and paid attention. His actions, even the very, very small carried such gravitas that you were drawn in, compelled to wait until there was some non-verbal cue allowing you to continue. "Among my people there is a legend just over one thousand of our years ago about a Minbari not born of Minbar"  
"My god, you cannot possibly be suggesting?"  
"In Valen's name," he uttered reverently, placing a hand on his chest and extending his right out, palm open. He then explained, in great details, the legend of Valen.

* * *

He had been ordered to perform this assignment by masters, the Anansi, for both the Skrulls and their older cousins the Chitauri served them by bringing chaos through destruction and conflict - augmented genetically to better fulfil their missions, and mentally to ensure obedience. It had been this way for millions of years, slavery and death. Each acted as cosmic gardeners, weeding out unworthy races in their respective galaxies. Most thought their masters were restricted to only one galaxy, it was not true – they were guardians of whole Virgo supercluster – dispensing their rules across a hundred million light years. Red energy flashed from the Shi'ar lapdog, caught off guard he used his own protective field to ward off the attacks that would likely follow.

Morgan had had enough, having immediately called for security as soon as the attempt had begun – fairly confident that her bodyguard could handle the situation in the interim. Ordering the computer to amplify his voice, "Cease and desist immediately" he ordered. Two security officers stationed outside the door rushed in only to meet incoming balls of flame, courtesy of the skrull. One rolled aside at the correct moment the right side of his body badly burnt, screeching in pain but alive. The other was atomised by the sheer heat and power of the flames.

He guessed that internal fire suppression had been tampered with, _not that it would have made much difference _he thought sourly. Each punch or kick was more than capable of tearing down internal bulkheads, as a precaution the captain ordered a shield preventing the combatants from escaping while he and the princess beat a hasty retreat just as one of the standby teams, a group of four, came storming through the door in full armour, not taking any chances. Twin beams of crimson energy impacted the Shi'ar and the reptilian alien, both carried on heedless to the weapons fire directed at them.  
"Full power" ordered the marine angrily. Two more beams hit both aliens although neither seemed to be overly affected even under continuous fire. Shaking his head, "holster hand phaser and use heavy weapons" he ordered pulling the phaser rifle off his shoulder and his faceplate down. "Full power and fuck the consequences!"  
The combination of phaser rifles and isomagnetic disintegrators slowed both opponents down noticeably unfortunately it meant the skrull was forced to halt combat temporarily to remove the weaker threat – the security team. Balls of fire streaked from the assassin's hands across the room at the strontian and the security team, both of whom were forced to dodge out of the way. A jet of flame hit the armour of one marine, even though it was designed to withstand high power phaser blasts parts of it were still melted leaving the human writhing on the floor in agony.  
"Cover me!" screamed another marine returning to cover his fallen comrade, firing aggressively.

Gladiator knew that should three or four of their heavy phaser rifles be fired continuously his forcefield would die, and he shortly thereafter. As it was this skrull was proving incredibly troublesome, more so than usual. He tried to grab hold of him, but the rock-like body became soft, pliable, and bendy, wrapping around his waist, stretching towards his throat like a sinewy snake. Firing crimson beams again cursed as it slipped aside as he burnt a hole straight through the deck striking the one below which he could see glowing ominously. Pulling sharply unwound and threw the skrull across the other side of the room. Taking the chance to use the distraction to his advantage, diving at the assassin whose skin suddenly turned reflective, shiny and cold – his eyes opened wide in surprise as his momentum caused him to slide headfirst into a level ten containment field to lay on the deck – stunned.

His arms stretched twenty feet in the blink of an eye as he grabbed one marine and crushing the armour and the contents within like tinfoil. Crimson beams and balls of energy hit the skrull's protective cocoon which seemed to weaken, beginning to buckle slightly under the strain. It reached the more secure doors through which the captain and Lilandra had fled. Realising that he would be unable to penetrate the forcefield had only one option left – _flee!_ He seemed to ripple out of existence just as a huge dark spider like craft shimmered into existence outside the window – then both were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 5 – Part Two - Investigations**

Two hours later ship functions were more normal, both Captain and First Officer sat at a table enjoying a replicated meat balls in rich red wine sauce.  
"Are you glad to be back in command 'Stasia?"  
"You bet, better that than confined in my pigpen"  
Leanne smiled and leant back further on her chair. "Captain I think there is another piece of puzzle we're missing, and it's a big one"  
"I agree. Tell me what do you think Dukhat's human genes, the Valen legend?"  
"I think that Valen was likely a human altered to resemble a Minbari highly probable, an event which will send shockwaves through the length and breadth of their culture"  
"It'd be a bit like 20th Century Earth finding out Jesus was actually an alien that had crashed on Earth and had waiting for someone to hear his distress beacon." Eyes alight with mischief, she grinned impishly.  
"Yeah that'd do it," her smile matching her friend's. Since entering into space most within the Star Fleet had given up religion of any kind, only a few civilians had any such beliefs. Even faith in any kind of afterlife was long since dead, _oh the irony!_  
"Leanne did you ever attend any of Kirk's seminars at the Academy?"  
"Which ones'Stasia?"  
"You know about the Preservers, or someone, exposing us to subspace anomalies and events that should never, ever have happened?"  
"Weren't they based on the fact that most species have rarely encountered one, let alone the thousands we have over the centuries"  
"Yep," she replied taking another mouthful of a meatball.  
"Weren't they generally ridiculed for being without basis?"  
"They only ridiculed Admiral Kirk to his face all the while behind his back they held a lot of weight"  
"I never knew that"  
"Apparently T'Bon had been told by Spock that many top brass were secretly scared shitless in the event he should be right – as he often is."  
"So they ridiculed him to assay their fears?" She shook her head sadly. "So why maintain the old treaties? It's not like the Romulan or Klingon Empire exist anymore"  
"Good question, one I have often wondered about unless we are not yet ready to begin that phase of our growth"  
"Interesting idea. But what would constitute being ready?"  
"I don't know Leanne, I really don't but I do think about it constantly"  
"Maybe we'll need to understand subspace a whole lot more before we begin to make intergalactic journeys?"  
"It scares me really. I wonder if we are ever really going to make it that far"  
"Me too 'Stasia"

* * *

Deep within Sol's system a dozen Federation ships combed every planet for any useful data they could find. The Trailblazer was currently in orbit of Neptune, using its sensors to pick up anything anomalous, unfortunately that was somewhat akin to the old needle in the haystack approach. But they were Starfleet's orders, so Valentine sat there in the Captain's chair waiting, preying for some goods news that never came. _Looks like another quiet day_, tapping the arms of his chair in frustration catching an annoyed look from his First Officer.  
"Sorry 'bout that Commander, I'm a bit…"  
"Frustrated Sir," the Taheen Science Officer chipped in, his comments causing both to smile, glad of the distraction.  
"Pretty much. Are we really expected to find something?"  
"I very much doubt it, but…..wait a minute what was that?"  
Ahead on their view screen was a ship shaped like a blue arrowhead which then suddenly vanished.  
"Hail that ship" he ordered.  
"No response sir," responded the officer at tactical.  
"Damn," he cursed. "Someone, anyone please tell me where in the hell that went"  
"Trying sir," said Merak, "I think they used some sort of advanced phase cloaking technology beyond anything we've ever seen before"  
"Sort of makes the Voth's version primitive in comparison"  
"Are you both serious?" he inquired glancing at both Merak and Korath.  
It was the avian officer who answered though, "Absolutely, no rippling or phase effect they just vanished without even leaving any radiation or background emissions – it was nothing short of remarkable"  
"You sound awed by them"  
"I am Captain – but if they can do that above Pluto…." He left the threat hanging.  
"They can do that anywhere, even bombard the Earth and be gone before we can retaliate"  
Rising from his chair, stared at the blackness of space. "Who are they? Did we get any scans at all?"  
"None worth a damn"  
"Shit," unable to prevent the curse that escaped from his lips, unbidden, "Send a message to Starfleet to that effect. It goes from bad to worse." With that he stormed off the Bridge to his Ready Room.

* * *

The CMO of the Dominance was a Suliban by the name of Zovirax who right now was elbow deep in bodily fluids belonging to the alien arthropod that had attacked Bajor. Despite great chunks having been blown off by phaser fire, it was more or less intact. Most of the brain, central nervous system, and internal organs were somewhat singed, but otherwise intact. Placing the remains within a dual field which served as part containment and part stasis – it was designed to slow the passage of time of everything within the field.

With no particular haste as it was no longer living he continued his tests leisurely, serenely. Cataloguing everything he found, whether it was significant or not. He could always go over the data later. _That was strange _he thought _there is something familiar about their DNA_, unsettling and with a quick shake of his head ignored those feelings compartmentalising them for later. It took only an hour for the battery of tests to be complete, but he was not alone in his activities, various nurses and other assistants helped speed things up considerably.

He sighed tiredly, having been up late last night talking with both Garrick and Gaila, more than a few drinks of synthehol had been involved, at least until she had cracked open some Orion whisky - it had then things had got a bit chaotic. Tongues had wagged more than usual _well except for that damn Cardassian _he recalled ruefully who had sipped his drink all night - barely even finishing one glass. Both he and the CSO had imbibed half a dozen glasses. Some interesting topics of conversation had developed, idly wondering if the former Tal'Shiar operative was right, that the aliens were somehow interested in humanity – for whatever that may be, and that this [I]burning curiosity – that was the only way he could describe it[I]; but whatever significance they had was the reason millions had died, and many more would continue to die.

His display flashed again, more familiar DNA readings, _but where in the hell had he seen them before? Maybe the alcohol last night had not been such a good idea?_ Taking a long slug of water pushed on regardless, wiping the sweat from his brow, continued to stare incessantly at the DNA readout, refusing to be beaten. It was then he realised where he'd seen it before.  
"Doctor Zovirax to the Admiral Saavik – report to Sickbay immediately, I know where I've seen the alien DNA before"  
"On my way"

* * *

Passing from Earth, on her way to Mars the flagship of the Star Fleet swam the void, sleek, majestic, powerful – looking for the strange, the impossible, and for the crew of the Enterprise this was very much a normal state of affairs but instead of charting the unknown reaches of space – they were searching every nook and cranny of their own backyard – their solar system. A temporary exclusion zone had been placed around Sol, no traffic in, and certainly none out – unless it bore Starfleet registry. This had been done mainly to prevent any disruptions to their sensor sweeps. Jasminder sat implacably at tactical never once taking her eyes off the console, the sole focus of her activities was watching for threats – now more than ever. Slowly, cautiously she began to run a program, one designed to scan for anything phase shifted, looking for any telltale readings. Her brow furrowed, did she _just detect something?_ "Jaza did you just see that?"  
"Like something was there and gone again?"  
He turned to both crew members, "Our mystery ship again?"  
"No Captain this was actually on the Moon's surface – it appeared to be some kind of city"  
"Impossible, we would have noticed it sooner"  
"Not if it was out of phase Captain," she began to study her readings again. "There it is again, crystal clear"  
"On screen" he ordered, and sure enough right before their eyes on the dark side of the moon was one of the most beautiful alien cities he had seen in a long time.  
"Sir we're receiving a transmission, from the city"  
Appearing before them was a perfect hologram of a humanoid almost seven feet tall with a bald bulbous head seemed almost too big for his body. He appeared to be wearing something resembling a toga with a long cape at the back part of which was wrapped around its right arm.  
"Greeting mortals! It has been over four hundred years since I last spoke with your kind"  
"You know us?"  
"Yes Commander Worf I do," replied the apparition, "Please come down I mean you no harm, none at all. Captain Riker it would be good to meet you!"  
It dissolved leaving nothing but empty space.  
"Suggestion?" Turning towards his senior looked quizzically at them.  
"I say we beam down"  
"I agree" affirmed the Bajoran science officer.  
"Of all the people Worf you're the last person I least expected that from", he smiled, glancing around the bridge at anyone who disagreed. He took a deep breath, "They could have attacked us at any moment or chosen a time when we were weak."  
"Sir, we've got a signal which I presume would be our coordinates"  
Riker took one last glance around the Bridge, "Signal our action to Starfleet. Worf you stay on the Bridge," although he never got chance to finish.  
"You're not going down?"  
"I am. No arguments" he stated in tones that brooked no reproach. You're with me," he said pointing. Both Lieutenant Choudhury and Lieutenant Commander Najem fell in step behind their captain into the turbolift and once more into the unknown.

Within the city they were met by its sole inhabitant, who strolled languidly towards them, "Welcome to my humble abode. My name is Uatu," he said in a strangely musical and melodious voice, extending a hand in greeting.  
Riker reached out, his hand looked small in comparison. "It is good to meet you. You won't mind if I ask why you are in Federation space?"  
He smiled enigmatically, "Your space? I was old before dinosaurs dominated your planet. I watched the Voth survive the cataclysm by flinging their tiny ships into space"  
"There is no way you're that old?" he replied sceptically.  
"Actually Riker I'm far older than that. You might say that the beings you term the Preservers are my cousins, so to speak"  
"Impossible – they're just a legend"  
"You'd be surprised Captain," smiling once more gestured towards a much larger area not far ahead that seemed positively cavernous. "Come with me." They walked for about one hundred yards down a corridor until they reached a domed ceiling of cyclopean proportions that made most structures rather small by comparison – It stretched thousands of feet into the air, to the extent that no angled surface existed within it.  
"What is this for?" inquired the Bajoran.  
"You're not yet ready to find out Lieutenant Commander Najem – but you will discover these things yourself – in time." He said smiling at his own joke. "Look up," he pointed at the heavens, the Away Team watched as the domed ceiling suddenly became opaque, "What do you see?"  
Jasminder looked at the terraformed planet that hung in the sky, "Why? Are you saying that is where we need to look?"  
"I cannot give you the answers but I can certainly point you in the right direction – time grows short"  
"For us or for you?"  
"My species have taken an oath only to watch, never to interfere"  
"Wouldn't you consider pointing us in the right direction interference?"  
"Yes Captain Riker they would, but I will remain true to my principles, above all else. I'm sure you can understand?"  
Smiling graciously, "I believe I do. Riker to Enterprise prepare to change course, full impulse. Standby to beam the Away Team home"  
"We're going?"  
"Indeed, we've learnt all we can here. Thank you again Uatu. I hope we will meet again?"  
"We will speak again Captain of that you can be most certain. Your Federation is about to see how big this universe really is. I wish you well." He extended a hand to the Watcher, exchanging handshakes once more.  
"Three to beam up, energise"

* * *

Moving adjacent to a gaseous nebula the USS Formidable dropped out of transwarp into normal warp, as it continued at a sedate five thousand times c, watching the stars go by Bateson reflected on the Shi'ar, a race they had heard many a legend about, believing them extinct, until now. Unobtrusively he observed another battle drill, timing the crew on is chronometer, hoping they would get it down to pat, mobilising to repel borders in under two minutes, _quite a challenge _he thought _considering the size of the ship_.

Something most newer recruits were missing, well those not from his era anyway, of having ships almost stuck together with superglue and duct tape, jury rigged to the hilt, things that did not work as shown in manuals. It was this type of off the wall thinking that could be cultivated, learnt to an extent – ways around the system. It was this thinking that allowed him to spot many entry or exits between decks - things less experienced officers would miss – even after being onboard three weeks.

On deck twenty there was a little service hatch which connected to a Jeffries tube, too small for him and most others, _but not all races are the same size – it was small enough for a human child to navigate_. All it would take is a bomb. Part of him hoped they had missed it, _something the old man still had to teach _– not that he had aged a day since his emergence into the 24th century, courtesy of rejuvenation and anti-agathics.  
Waiting, he rubbed his beard thoughtfully.  
"Well?"  
His First Officer looked smug, too smug, by far.  
"One minute fifty two seconds," he smiled.  
"Go to internal security control and show me deck twenty, junction 25." He watched in satisfaction as the grin disappeared. "Miss something Commander?" he said pointing. "No one is guarding that Jeffries tube"  
"No one can get up or down that tube it's designed plainly for the movement of the self repair nanobots"  
"A child could get down it, or a Bynar, or a dozen other smaller races. Should they be willing to sacrifice their life…"  
His XO got the implication immediately, "That'd take the deflector dish and probably half the ship"  
"Correct. That's enough drills for today I think. But on the next ones I expect all such entry and exit points to be guarded."  
He looked crestfallen at such an obvious failure. "Understood Captain"  
"Don't worry about it Commander. Think it as a friendly game of chess your job is to beat the old man," watching as Vahn brightened considerably. "Good job by way, under two minutes," walking towards his Ready Room glanced back, "Lieutenant Pierce if you would join me for a moment?"

The Councillor followed obediently and once they were behind closed doors sat down on the sofa. "What can I do for you," she turned her head to the side and ran long fingers through her blonde hair so that she could re-tie her ponytail.  
"What did you think of the Shi'ar?"  
"Honestly?" She appeared to search for the right words, "Militant, eager to size up an opportunity, then seize it"  
"Is that what you think they were doing?"  
"Absolutely Captain and I might say other than the man mountain that was her bodyguard"  
"Gladiator"  
Nodding, "I believe me made a good accounting of ourselves. They won't be quite as eager to take advantage of a Starfleet vessel in a hurry"  
"That was my assessment too. I just wanted to validate my perceptions"  
"They'll be back though, without a doubt and next time in greater numbers"  
"Part of me wanted you to disagree, just even a glimmer of doubt. Damn" clasping his hands behind his back turned to look out of the window. "How long do you think we have before they return?"  
"Months, maybe years it's hard to tell"  
"I understand," he began but never had chance to finish.  
"I don't think you do. Wenever had chance to talk about this…..but some were dead set on taking our ship immediately, what made them step back and do a double-take was the assassination attempt and our being able to slow and if we had really wanted to, to stop the Royal Bodyguard."  
"Making them take stock, to think twice"  
"Exactly but next time it may be worse"  
He swivelled the top half of his body to look her into her blue eyes, "You mean they'll have a plan, in all likelihood a multiple layered one?"  
"Judging from what I could get from Lilandra, yes"  
"She certainly seemed to gauge my reactions well enough, ascertain what I wanted"  
"Shame it's too much to think we might have peace with them"  
"I take you sent your log to Admiral Shelby detailing your thoughts and feelings?"  
"Already done, what with the current situation I didn't want to take any chances"  
"Sometimes Lieutenant Pierce you are wise beyond your years"  
"Shame my parents never thought so"

Two hours later they were back into transwarp and within two days they would be beyond Known Space, back to their original mission, seeking out new life. Secretly while their engineers had been repairing the Shi'ar ship, they had had the opportunity to poke into the alien computer core, downloading some of their history, and it was a bloody one at that.  
Having amassed a rich database cataloguing many races unknown to the Federation, ones even external to the Milky Way, some were incredibly powerful and it was this information that had required them to pass it all to Fleet Command. It did not bode well that was for sure. He strolled onto the Bridge, feeling his pulse quicken in anticipation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 5 – Part Three – Revelations**

Space ripples near a planet, it is unknown to most races in the Milky Way, but to them it serves as a base, or rather a HQ – in this galaxy at least. For they; like the Vorlons, have many such planets spread throughout the Virgo supercluster – in each they act as Guardians ensuring the peace is kept – it is why the Shadow Proclamation is used to barter for peace – they are the oldest – the most powerful. This role handed down to them when by the ancient humans that passed beyond the Rim – travelling the void between universes seeking other class IV civilisations like them. It was common knowledge that a few had retained their corporeal bodies, although they could be counted at no more than twenty – or so they thought, the second uprising of humanity that had followed had not yet hyper-evolved, all except two – the Organians and Atlantians.

Sensing the arrival of the Old One before the ship had even exited, a bulk of their fleet met the creature head on – survival of the fittest, having lived for billions of years had not made it stupid, pragmatic, realistic, prudent to the point of cowardice, but information was power.

Therefore like all good generals it led from the rear.

Hundreds of the newer Shadow ships met them head on crewed by servants; human, narns, centauri, and many, many others fitted with nanotechnology of such complexity, and variation that it would have made the Borg green with envy. Neither they nor the hated enemy feared the cybernetic abominations or their technology, but both feared the order they brought, union through one single mind, one single vision – so much like an Old One. No Borg ships to date had ever survived an encounter with either Power, a few had strayed too close, once one of their transwarp conduits had opened near Z'Ha'Dhum, using their billions of years of knowledge it had not taken long to redirect such a flimsy and rudimentary construct into a nearby star – destroying the would be invaders.

What caused it worry was the some of the children were developing shields capable of withstanding stellar temperatures, safeguards had been put into place to prevent them venturing into the core of Formalhauti, where one of the Lambent Kith was imprisoned, having turned on their own during the Dawn War – so long ago. It emitted a scream of rage which spread across all the nearby dimensions for several light years – a warning had been issued – "Do not come any closer." Given no chance to proceed any closer Shadow forces engaged the ship as purple cutting beams began to devour the vessel. Penetrating the flimsy shields they began to slice it into segments. None of it mattered. Emerging from the fragments, floating in cold space was the Old

One its bloated body gorged on the Power Cosmic.

Humanity knew these creatures as Martians, their race name was Vor'ku'far, all were psychics of considerable power – having sought long ago to tamper with the psychic and genetic programming established by the Elder Things – with little success.

The Old One's eyes flashed pure power.

Each ship exploded as their quantum hyperspace taps suddenly went critical the explosion of one was so great that it had a cascading effect that destroyed the rest. Hundreds more would be required to overpower such a foe, most of who were sleeping, in hibernation until their thousand years were up and they were due to rise again.

It screamed again, a call to arms, to awake from their ancient slumber! It only hoped its wake up call had been heard in time! Power beyond imagining seized its primal vessel, unable to move in any physical direction, forward or backwards – able to enter hyperspace and subspace - both with equal ease, although their mastery of the former astounded most other First Ones – but even this was denied them, such was its puissant might.

There was one other option, igniting its engines dived into the Time Vortex away from harm. Only the Time Lords knew of their occasional entry into their realm, but they were all dead now – well all except one – and they had not encountered the Doctor in a very long time. In its mind it was able to see the destruction of Z'Ha'Dhum as the sun went nova, blasting apart the whole solar system, leaving fragments and atoms. Another of their bases in the Triangulum galaxy had attempted ultra-space beaming, spiriting millions away to safety.

Those destroyed were striplings of a million years old, none would not have been able to help anyway but it must warn the other ancients like itself, much as it wanted the hated enemy to die, it could not bare the thought of the Old Ones rising again or another Dawn War.

Above Organia there was a surge of energy, one which was familiar to them, emerging from it was a vessel of the First Ones, a race they knew as Anansa, the ship battered and damaged, parts shrivelled, black organic spines had curled in on themselves protectively.  
It felt the warming light and energy of the Organian known as Ayelbourne.  
"You are hurt?" he asked.  
"Yes, badly hurt" it whimpered. "There is no time to waste. There is an Old One in this galaxy. Z'Ha'Dhum is gone – they will destroy all the Powers"  
"This is impossible, but I sense the truth of your thoughts. Show me your mind revered Elder and I will lend you my energy"  
"Yes" its mind reaching out synchronising with the younger being. During the transfer it felt Ayelbourne attempt to pull away, but would not allow it, holding the much younger race that had recently attained First One status immobile, unable to even call for help. Once complete, "Thank you child" it chimed melodically. "Warn any you can, I will do the same," with that it shimmered entering the higher levels of hyperspace, beyond the knowledge of even the Organians or Atlantians.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 5 – Part Four - Confirmations**

Deep within the bowels of Mars, Riker walked alongside the Pahkwa-thanh Doctor, and his Bajoran Science Officer. After departing from the moon, the being within had sent coordinates of where they were look in Mars.  
"It's a good job we have the anti-gravity illuminator otherwise we'd be tripping over each other"  
"Or falling down deep dark holes," he did not sound re-assuring.  
"If I had known Bajorans were this depressing I would have got posted to another ship," the reptilian snorted, doing its best to fake a scowl. He noticed they both smiled, and returned the gesture, _camaraderie between friends_. He continued to turn slightly trying to enhance his sensor readings; claws pressing the touch sensitive screen on the tricorder. "I thought I had something," a low hiss escaped his throat.

Unlike the older more bulky tricorder models, these were a 'slim-line model,' no more than half a centimetre thick – like the older version these flipped closed as well. As well as the screen being touch sensitive it was also considerably larger allowing a greater area to view and interact with the results. They continued even further down the tunnel which grew ever darker as the rocks seemed to absorb the light, somehow, drawing it out of the little floating globe until it flickered in warning.

"What the hell?" Will cursed. "Something's draining all power," reaching into a hip holster withdrew a phaser, watching as the others did the same. "Let's proceed forward, slowly"  
Easing forward, a step at a time, each taking a lower posture, cross stepping as they went. All were alert as their eyes were scanning constantly, although the way was tricky each footfall made virtually no noise as they alighted with utmost care. Rounding another bend they were greeted by a huge gaping cavern made of darkness night, even with the flickering of the gravity globe the bottom was beyond sight.  
"Sir it is approximately six kilometres down and half a click across."  
"There's no way we can hope to cross that"  
"We'll have to try one of the other tunnels"  
Checking his tricorder once more to be sure of the results, he pointed, "Sir past those rocks is an open tunnel"  
"Would blasting bring the cavern in around our ears?" Riker Inquired.  
Chuckling slightly, "Interesting expression, but I do not believe so," affirmed the reptilian. Increasing the setting on their phasers orange fire lit the cave as rocks grew hot under the phased nadions, some exploded outwards covering the Away Team, but most were disintegrated leaving free floating atoms.  
"Let's go," order Riker.  
Placing a scaled hand and claw on his chest in a restraining gesture, "Wait a minute Captain, I'll go first" stated Shenti, "By rights Worf should've ordered you to remain on the Bridge"  
Smiling good naturedly, "You've been reading too many of my old logs"  
"What is it you humans say? Sauce for the goose is good for the gander?"  
He laughed, "Indeed we do doctor," he said gesturing for the doctor to lead the way, "After you."  
After a hundred meters they found a metallic door of some kind and halfway up was a disused computer terminal, guarding entry and exit - without the right code they would be hard pressed to continue.  
"What's behind that?"  
Lieutenant Commander Najem scanned the door and control panel, "Doctor I want you to double check the readings, but I believe behind here is some kind of mortuary leading to a graveyard."  
Using his medical tricorder rapidly came to the same conclusion. "I agree."

Raising his phaser the Bajoran fired at the panel which sparked briefly – within moments molten slag was dripping along the wall and onto the floor. As if by magic the door slowly opened revealing a tunnel four feet high meaning they would have to stoop for a short while at least as according to the tricorders the room opened out a bit further on. Sandwiched in between reptilian and Bajoran, he moved steadily forward until they reached an antechamber. Here the ceiling was somewhat higher allowing them to stand – bodies lay on the crescent shaped beds that resembled an open cocoon more than anything else, the aliens within lay perfectly preserved.

"Finally we get to see the face of the enemy," murmured Riker.  
Doctor Ree regarded the corpse of the arthropod curiously – _it resembled an extremely large locust_. Setting his medical tricorder to take deeper, more intrusive scans he began - staring in awe at the results of the DNA sequence. "Captain you must see this, now"  
His six foot plus frame walked towards the doctor, "What did you find?"  
"Some of their genetic code is contained in the human genome"  
"Impossible"  
"Scans also indicate this structure is over five million years old – nearer to six"  
"You're not seriously suggesting?"  
"Yes Captain, at some time in Earth's past they visited your planet and in all probability experimented on your ancestors"  
Najem became immediately more sombre. "You don't think the HG Wells classic was an allegory to them?" He pointed at the nearest corpse.  
"That would imply someone knew and wanted to pass on the message" the incredulity of the Captain's tone was unmistakable.  
"Perhaps our man in the moon, which if I remember correctly was also a very old story" stated the Bajoran. Silence descended over the group as the conversation had suddenly taken a somewhat darker overtone, secrets and conspiracies.  
His combadge beeped, tapping it was greeted by the voice of his XO, "Enterprise to Captain Riker"  
"Go ahead"  
"Sir we have a disturbance on the planet surface, in New Alaska some kind or organic craft has surfaced, reports are coming in of transformed humans, grouping together and killing hundreds of others. So far phaser fire has proved ineffective"  
"Doctor, please ensure that we get several corpses for the Enterprise. We need to know what they did in order to turn it off," tapping his badge once more, "Two to beam up, energise." While they materialised on the flagship, the Doctor issued his own orders and then disappeared in the similar light.

Exiting the turbolift both Captain and Science Officer took their duty stations; his face had a slightly awed expression upon seeing the number of ships in orbit.  
"When did they get here?"  
"Not long after you beamed down, it seems the doctor of the Dominance managed to reason out the connection between us and the aliens."  
He nodded in understanding, "So the Watcher just wanted to hedge his bets that we would find what we needed"  
"A sound assumption Captain"  
"Admiral Shelby on subspace," announced his wife.

* * *

Admiral Kirk exited the turbolift onto the Bridge, taking a glance at the state of the art bridge, a definite change since the Constitutions of his age, but it was the very latest upgraded Patriot class. It sped through space at transwarp velocities, heading towards Earth ready to defend his home planet, wanting to help anyway he could.  
"What's our ETA?"  
"One hour fifty minutes Admiral"  
"Damn. Open a channel to Admiral Spock's vessel"  
"Yes sir," replied the male Andorian. "On screen"  
He stared once more at his lifelong friend, one of the few, a half Vulcan that could quite often anticipate his actions – such was his bond. Usually down in Sickbay was his conscience, Doctor McCoy, who was at this moment standing alongside leaning on the railing.  
"Admiral," the Vulcan face smiled, "It is pleasing to see you again. You too doctor"  
"It's been too long Spock" his eyes alight with happiness, they had not actually seen each other in person for about five years – they did share regular monthly subspace communications though, trying to find any pretext to talk, work or just personal issues. In the last six months they had only spoken once – it felt as though some force was trying to break up the most successful team in Starfleet history –it was purely a hunch, and some instincts he had learnt to trust!  
"Admiral I have a level one communication from Fleet Admiral Picard – we are to rendezvous with the fleet waiting in orbit around Earth. They fear another attack having learnt they intend to retake Mars, or at worst – Earth itself"  
Sweat beaded his forehead, "I never heard about that"  
"It is quite a recent piece of intelligence"  
"I see, we should be there in about two hours"  
"The same"  
"Understood, see you in two hours Spock." He watched as his best friend vanished, wondering what this would mean for the Federation, and looking at Bones knew he was thinking the same thoughts too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 5 – Part Four – Best Laid Plans**

Admiral Picard's panel flashed to advise that a message was waiting, as he pressed it a life size hologram appeared of a man, he was average size with a dark tanned complexion, blue eyes, and dark swept back hair – he seemed to be wearing a black uniform, stars were bright in the sky.  
"If you are hearing this recording Admiral Picard then your actions have triggered a long dormant program warning of the danger the martians pose. Their craft have been uncovered throughout our history, any appearances being described as the work of demons. The last happened a decade after the Second World War where work on the London Underground was to being carried out on Hobbs Lane. A Professor Quatermass found their organic ship and managed to stop it - Colonel Green, refused to see and interpret the facts correctly, his ignorance and arrogance was the cause of his death, albeit not the sole cause," the figure seemed to stand a little straighter, just for moment even going so far as to check the watch on his left wrist, nodding to someone in the background. "Unfortunately time is now running short. If humanity has spread among the stars then whole worlds could be infected, in need of quarantining. We never found a cure to the martian programming, we only hope you can – I wish you luck, the safety of the human race now rests in your hands."

As the recording finished the figure vanished.

He was left there staring in shock at the empty space that Captain Jack had occupied only moments ago. Several things bothered him about the recording, _that there was one for a start!_ His thought processes were interrupted when he turned to the console, glancing at the time – he was due to meet Beverly shortly – then they would both be setting course for Earth.  
"Computer search for a person called Jack Harkness"  
"Search complete"  
Surprised at the speed, "Display results"  
"There are no such organisations."  
_Damn!_ His door chimed unexpectedly. "Come," he said automatically, as a ravishing figure stood there waiting in the doorway. "Beverly, I thought I was going to meet you"  
He sounded surprised, she liked when that happened it reminded her of the old Jean-Luc. "Admiral," she never had chance to finish.  
"Beverly," he admonished, "Let's forget rank for moment and just enjoy some time alone"  
"That would be nice," she said demurely. Slowly she sat, her eyes flashing the emotion she truly felt for the Admiral, feelings she believed were long gone. "Tell me Jean-Luc…" she began, "You look puzzled"  
Standing quickly, "A little," he laughed self consciously. "Computer playback last message from Captain Harkness"  
"You have no such message"  
His forehead furrowed slightly, "There was a message." His tones were adamant, "telling me all about the Martians, the ship they had found in 1950's London."  
"I believe you." She said walking towards the replicator, "Computer two Earl Greys, hot." As the cups materialised she reached over the grab the handles.  
"I've got it!"  
His shout was so sudden that she jumped reflexively, dropping both cups which broke apart showering the contents all over her clothes and boots, and staining the floor.  
"Oh I'm sorry Beverly," he rushed over tenderly to her, "Are you okay?"  
Slightly irritated, "Are you going to share what was so urgent with me?"  
_He didn't know how he knew it, he just did_. "The message was deleted by the same person that sent the message,"  
"I don't understand Jean-Luc"  
"It wasn't a recording from the late 21st Century at all, it had been sent to me, today."  
She nodded in understanding, "You hope to find who actually sent it"  
"Yes I do, and I know where to look," he said confidently, "Betazed"

Marcus Pierce looked at the night sky, waiting, hoping, _if that didn't draw Picard to him nothing damn well would!_ Unfortunately he had meant what he had said on the recently made recording. He stood looking at his friend, Reed Richards, who seemed to be perpetually eighteen years old, having never aged a day, after the sabotage of his experiment by Victor Doom. He had married his girlfriend, Sue, within five years later, who despite gaining the ability to manipulate forcefields, her powers did not extend to longevity like Richards- who now no longer ate, slept or drank. In truth didn't even need oxygen to survive any longer, it was more of a habit.

Very few had survived the Third World War – although no human weapons had been directly involved as such, not at the beginning at any rate. In fact there had been no power on Earth capable of stopping it. Stormwatch and Torchwood had been targets numero uno, listed as the only ones that may have been able to stop the atrocity. That had been why they were the first to die. Some had defected and chosen to survive on the Carrier, but he couldn't blame them for that. Only those who had been injected with the super soldier serum still lived, having stopped their aging entirely – anyone else had been given a choice, age, or wait it out in a cryo-pod if any could be constructed in time. Many had taken the latter option. But they had endured, survived and now ready to re-emerge into the society of the 24th century. None were aware of just what the recent invasion entailed – but they would soon find out. Their only hope to find out would have had been either Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, or Earth's Shaman, both were on the Carrier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 6 - Part One - Interregnum**

Starting at one edge of the Delta Quadrant the Vor'ku'far swept through the galaxy like a plague destroying untold civilisations. It swept hundreds of races away by destroying their stars in the blink of its eye, now not willing to hide any longer, deciding to act overtly, crush those races that had wronged it. Naturally it left some, otherwise it would be millennia before other younger races would rise to be playthings _besides it was so much more satisfying to abuse those the First Ones were supposed to be shepherding_. She clicked her mandibles together in pleasure. Races such as the Kazon, Krenim, and others like them, were hardly worth the bother, so it inflicted disease and pestilence upon them, allowing respite should they fall on bended knee and serve faithfully. Those that did were granted health, wealth and anything that they should desire – well all except freedom as _that would be far too charitable_. The Vidiians were one of the first races to serve, all were healed of any phage affliction - many went to sleep to find their bodies in perfect health the following morning.

One race led to another, and another.

Even the once powerful Borg fell before their advance as the Old One severed the Collective consciousness as easily as a human stepping on an ant, unable to coordinate a defence they fell before their advance. Cube, diamond and the transwarp hub were destroyed. A few escaped entering transwarp conduits for destination unknown, not that it cared for such trivial fleeting beings. Behind her was wreckage of thousands of ships, and millions of innocents, dead before their time.

Careful to gather the burst of psychic energy released at death, those sensitive enough had gone on to believe in the _ridiculous notion of an afterlife_. She even stole the emotional energy off every being she encountered, whether it was faith and love or abject misery, it mattered not, using it all to bolster her personal reserves. Once others like it were released they would strike at their true targets, the First Ones, _all of them_, whether it be; Vorlons, Walkers, or those damnable Alterans and the Ori in distant galaxies – all too pathetic to be allowed to exist any longer. _All must die!_

In the inner part of the Metron system, high above their Homeworld, five Organians floated - behind them were thousands of Metron ships, each semi-transparent and encased within a forcefield that the lesser races would dream of possessing. She sensed them from within her ship, deciding that for this battle to no longer bother with the façade of needing transport, teleporting just over one million kilometres distant from them – its fifty foot bulk floating in the void.  
_"Wait outside the system children_," it chittered eyes glittering with happiness as they left.  
_"You are not welcome Old One. We banished and imprisoned your kind aeons ago"_  
"This is our home you are ordered to leave immediately or we will destroy you!"

The threats of the defence force were churlish, it could crush them easily. Five humans that had chosen to become energy comprised of pure thought, _Organians _were certainly not enough to stop it. Any Old One having long since absorbed far too much cosmic energy – _they must be a distraction _it mused silently – _but it did not matter_. A burst of power sent the sun nova, and they floated in silence, neither side moved in the five minutes it took to reach the planet. Planetary shields flared into life protecting the Metrons precious orb.  
"Your attack has failed" screamed the Metrons in defiance.  
The Organian known as Ayelbourne was somewhat more pragmatic, wondering what the Old One could be doing _surely it must have known that such an explosion could not destroy the Metrons?_ He then it realised his mistake, _the whole attack had been a distraction!_ While the shields had been protecting their Homeworld no one had noticed the energy readings spike within the globe. Suddenly seismic forces shook the planet, and the core exploded without warning. The defence forces opened fire in retaliation but nothing got through the malevolent beings shields.  
_"Run!"_ Ayelbourne sent telepathically.

The Metron known To'quan shook with impotent fury. "As commander of the fleet I order all ships retreat to the coordinates of my designation" he said transmitting them on encrypted subspace frequencies. Then the ships vanished as they went to ultra-warp departing the Milky Way. _So these were the Old Ones they had heard tales of, that had supposedly created them_. _Beings long since thought to be fiction and superstition - that they had scoffed about silently thinking themselves superior_. To think that they had ordered the Enterprise from their system over a century ago stating how inferior a species the apes were, when in fact they too were sadly lacking - unable to prevent the destruction of their planet, the planet that birthed them. It left an unpleasant taste in his mouth.

It watched the Metrons leave as it began its task, one that took an hour and a half for the Old One to rip the Organians to pieces, each shout and cry of pain they uttered was heard ten thousand light years away and across distant dimensions. After completely shredding their energy matrixes, sending their death screams even further across the cosmos. Travelling to the star Formalhauti she released a rogue member of the Lambent Kith, placing the jailer within the gaol instead – _Cthugha was free!_

The Organians shouted their defiance for no member of their race had died in one million years now five were dead beyond any chance of resurrection. Not wanting to see their race totally destroyed fifty had fled their planet before the invaders had arrived – seeking safer territories. Those that stayed watched the arrival of the two Old Ones with deep trepidation, and fear. They began to pool their energy into a psychic gestalt quickly striking out at the invaders. What they thought would be triumph was far from it, as the Ancient Evils used their greater knowledge and turned their own psychic energy upon itself, and upon them!

On the outskirts of the system a silvery apparition stood on his board, watching having obfuscated his presence - as both planet and Organians were burnt to ashes by energies too great for either to bear. He felt a twinge of sadness and guilt, but even he dared not attack a _dreaded Old One _directly despite being given the power of a First One status due to his master – Galan. He knew his duty, _return to Otherworld to pass on this most dreadful news!_

* * *

The crinoid, half vegetable creature with its star shaped head, erect barrel like body and flailing tentacles were a blur across the controls of their base on Pluto. Using methods of detection beyond the pathetic apes, which it knew, in time, would not be so feeble – if they survived. It was concerned about its other children which had come to fruition millions of years later, after those disobedient Shoggoth were all but destroyed. However they had a lot in common with their cousins. Knowing that any First One would be targeted - it had foreseen this event thousands of years ago, nothing mystical just plain deductive reasoning on its part. The fact that it had confirmed the events psychically too had certainly helped. But then so did a lot of others. There was now little choice to but to uplift them from the Gamma Quadrant of this galaxy and place them elsewhere. _Preferably nowhere near those damn apes, another venture gone wrong!_ Priming the engines the whole base went through the centre of Pluto as it was still out of phase to all the lesser races, and opening a portal entered Z-space, bound for the Founders Homeworld.

* * *

Half a dozen Borg cubes appeared over the Martian landscape, emerging from transwarp conduits, one was spinning uncontrollably in the vacuum of space bouncing off the atmosphere, parts of the hull sloughing off in the heat. A green beam shot down towards the surface of the planet, drawing the unfamiliar organic vessel from New Alaskan soil high into the air and out towards space. Several attempts with a Borg cutting weapon proved unsuccessful until one drone, One of Ten gained a foothold by creating a temporary collective consciousness allowing it to control the Borg once more. It fired at full power slicing the vessel into tiny pieces, followed by several plasma torpedoes which vaporised the remains, leaving northing but free floating atoms.  
At tactical her eyes opened wide in alarm. "Captain" said Jasminder, "We're being hailed"  
"Open a channel," he said, "Ready all weapons!" Riker watched the vessels partly in shock, and partly in horror – _what the hell else can go wrong?_ Down on the planet there were reports that the mass hysteria had stopped abruptly, thankfully before it had become as bad as Bajor. One of the few worthy things the Borg had ever done – in his opinion at least.  
"I am One of Ten, our scans revealed similarities in the DNA of you and aliens and concluded escaping here would be the most logical alternative"  
"Their secret is out," casting a quick glance at his fully telepathic wife wanting to know here thoughts, not that it was necessary.  
_"Imzadi he's telling the truth"_ she sent telepathically.  
_"What do you suggest we just welcome them?"_  
_"I don't know"_ she sent equally perplexed. _"Worth a try?"_  
"I am one of many free Borg standing before you, free of that damnable Collective"  
"What is it you have in mind?" He remembered Hugh, and he hoped that maybe, that they too could become an asset – but his pragmatism doubted it.  
"We want to live and be free of this damn technology" he said tugging, but not very hard, at various conduits running from his flesh into the external armour he wore. Hope was visible within his one human eye, "To see my family again. I was a Federation officer like you – _once!_"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 6 – Part Two - End Game**

Reports had been coming in to Starfleet Command over the last few days, of hit and run tactics by the aliens all across the galaxy, suns going nova, and uncounted alien deaths. For despite their trail back being somewhat circuitous they were undoubtedly heading back towards Earth. If anything they could not be more than one or two jumps away. From what she was hearing Admiral Janeway did not think it was possible to turn the Aldean repulsor beam into a weapon, at least in the time they had. Inside the Hephaestus class Starbase was a ship capable of mounting the Soliton wave device, and they hoped it would project enough of the fleet far enough away for the defences to destroy the rest.

* * *

Deep within the orbit of Jupiter and Saturn space was rent out of shape as a huge boil formed on reality within which shapes could be seen writhing, struggling to reach the surface. It was almost as though it knew what was emerging and it scream in warning. But it was not like the paltry sound made the Shadow ships, this was far, far worse. This was far more ancient, more primal and it screamed -"Abomination!"

Ships three kilometres wide which poured forth like pus, leaving the tunnel in subspace open like a suppurating sore. One thousand enemy ships poured forth, accompanied by ten the larger Capital ships, each over ten miles long. All within the communal hive mind jumped with joy, they would be retaking their home of an aeon ago from when the apes were still barely upright. They had returned to claim their rightful home and their god would stretch forth her mandibles and claim this galaxy. Each separate attack had been a way to test the defences of the usurpers and they had been found….._wanting_. Even the feeble First Ones were no match and once they had reclaimed lost territory they would be…..next. Second looked out of the hiveship window, each of the white ape vessels resembled a leukocyte – thinking themselves able to remove what they believe was a Vor'ku'far contagion – it laughed and millions of other voices joined could be heard within their group-mind. They streaked towards the feeble apes waiting for the signal to attack as orange energy erupted from the usurpers vessels but they did not return fire until their god gave them permission to engage. Hundreds of bursts impacted their shields, but they held, each impact shaking the mighty vessel.  
_"Attack children attack!"_  
_The Old One had spoken_. The command was given, and they obeyed. Fighters exited the bellies of Capital ships, streaking across the sky in attack formations. Space was once more silent scream of violence and death.

Lightning filled the very heavens as though the very gods were at war.

The Enterprise shook once more under the impact, "Report" Riker barked.  
"First tier shields are down to ninety percent" Jasminder shouted. "There's just too many of them," concerned etched across her youthful features. It was the twentieth hit they had sustained in as many minutes.  
"Captain we could barely take on one of their vessels let alone a thousand"  
"You think I don't know that Worf!" he groused, "What choice do we have? Fire at will lieutenant!"  
"Yes sir"  
Crimson energy weapon erupted from the wingtips of an enemy vessel glancing, their shields, alarms bleated warnings all across the ship. One of the fifteen mile ships veered off accelerating to superluminal speeds leaving the battle, for another destination.  
"Where is that ship going?" inquired the XO.  
"Unknown sir, it is out of sensor range"  
"We can't worry about that now, concentrate fire on the remaining ships. There's plenty of choice"  
"Yes Captain"

Trailblazer and Dominance hadn't been christened with their names for kicks as Starfleet had designed for one very specific purpose, battle, to lay down heavy fire on command. They did not disappoint. The trouble was even this Taskforce was outnumbered almost ten to one and they were fighting a loosing battle. Even the pulsed phasers of the Dominance could only fire form so long. The trouble was each and every ship had to ensure they did have the planet at their backs, otherwise it meant having to hold their ground and hope they survived, or let millions die – similar to the Griffon. They were fighting a battle they couldn't win, it was obvious with the first engagements, but defending your homeland, the ones you love can do strange things to apes as all of sudden they fought with greater and greater tenacity. Suddenly the universe took a great breath, and it watched intently.

Azuma looked at T'Bon grimly, it was just a look and it said everything – _we will not lose and we will die trying if need be to protect Earth,_ it was one of the few founding original member planets untouched or unspoilt by war, something that was doubtless about to change.  
"Byn-Zero have you got my backup plan ready?"  
"Yes Captain" the little Bynar responded from the bowels of the great vessel.  
"Good, let's get ready as I suspect it is our dead man's option"  
"Understood sir" agreed Grax, "All teams fire at will and get ready to send our non-human boarding party across." An evil grin spread across his features. "Open a channel to Admiral Saavik, tell her we need those pulse phaser cannons of hers at the following coordinates" he said sending the data stream across to her console. "Take us in, right into the belly of the beast." The Griffon's impulse engines suddenly burst into life as it headed towards the huge landing bays at the side of one of the capital ships, this fact had been revealed by scans in their previous encounter containing more than enough space for their ship to fit neatly inside. Once they were at the periphery Maban gave the signal.  
"Fire" ordered T'Bon.

Photon and quantum torpedoes and multiple phasers impacted with enemy shields. The Dominance pulled in alongside, firing for all it was worth. Both watched in exultation as the shields fell, if only for a brief second – but it was enough as their impulse engines flashed red again and with a sudden explosion of energy it cannoned within the maw of the unknown, penetrating the outlier shield, and penetrating the second forcefield which protected the landing bays, and all inside from vacuum depressurisation.  
Azuma looked at his Captain who nodded his assent. "Do it"  
"Yes Commander" responded the huge Capellan. Fingers darted over the controls sending the coordinates to other operations officers. Within moments several quantum torpedoes – each capable of creating gigatons of explosive power were being beamed to strategic locations within the huge vessel.  
"Get us out of here!"

Explosions cascaded across the mighty capital ship, rupturing decks and bulkheads exposing whole sections to open space. Thousands of the locust aliens were sucked out into the void, barely having enough time to erect psychokinetic shields. Huge pieces of twisted metal bounced off Griffon's shields, causing it to heave in response.  
"Anytime soon ensign" T'Bon groused as it accelerated out of the landing bay.

They had scored their first victory on this battlefield.

Behind them a huge explosion lit the night sky.

Anastasia threw an arm across her face to shield her eyes. She had refused to allow the Discovery to be hobbled by being confined to quarters, selecting to disobey strict orders and return to active duty. "Break hard to starboard, lock phasers on that behemoth tailing the Enterprise"  
"Firing phasers" Catharia confirmed. "And a spread of photons," she grinned watching in delight as its wingtip was blown clean off to hurtle through space. Several Federation vessels barely dodged the deadly debris in time.  
"Set course, 21, mark 075, one quarter impulse."  
The Heavy Cruiser pulled alongside the flagship of the fleet as they both took position ready to begin an attack on the unshielded engines of one of the flying wings. Opening a channel, "Whenever you're ready Riker" she spoke into the comms channel.  
Catharia received an acknowledgement and did the Captain but she did not pause or wait. "Firing"  
Phasers from both ships fired simultaneously, melting the protective grill spearing the blue coloured ion engines. The vessel itself was blown into multiple fragments that sped at such velocity that half a dozen Reliant classes, and one badly damaged Galaxy class - unable to avoid the debris were smashed to pieces sending their own deadly shrapnel across the battlefield. One nacelle rebounded across the flickering shields of several other ships before finally impacting with the shields of the Whitehall, Shelby's ship, the final explosion collapsing them, leaving a huge gaping crater in the hull.

Kirk sat in the captain's chair once again, in command, the place he needed to be to make a difference. Someone else had his ship name, but it didn't matter, _well slightly _he admitted silently, _but this was where he belonged_, knowing that they were now fighting for their very survival.  
"Fire"  
"Yes Admiral"  
"It's the damn Andromedan war all over again" he murmured to no one in particular grabbing the arms to steady himself as the ship shook with the impact.  
"Sorry sir" inquired an ensign.  
"Hard to port" he shouted, "Fire photons at 010 mark 130"  
Orange death screamed in the silent void of space towards it target.  
An audio distress signal could heard, "Admiral Kirk…admiral….."  
"Spock, Spock!" he screamed. "Get that communication back, now!" he raged.  
His best friend appeared on the viewscreen, injured but alive.  
"Admiral we are badly damaged and our warp core is about to breach request emergency beam out"  
"On our way, Kirk out," he said his eyes full of passion and anger. "Get us within range"  
"Admiral Shelby has commanded us…."  
"Damn the Admiral, take us to Spock's ship!" There was not even an acknowledgement, she just followed the orders. He knew the tones had been harsh, but he didn't care, _his friend came first_.  
"Within range now"  
"Beam the bridge crew directly to sickbay and then beam the rest of the crew onboard"  
"Understood," she acknowledged glumly, within a moment she responded once more. "Transport complete"

Elizabeth Shelby stood in the Holographic Command Centre; from here she controlled the fleet's actions. She had just heard that the missing enemy Capital ship had passed Picard's Hephaetus class Starbase. So in all likelihood he would not joining them here, gathering his own fleet just in case it attacked anywhere within his sector.  
_One ship was out of position_, "Computer identify the CO of that ship," she said pointing.  
"Admiral Kirk is in command of…"  
"Never mind" she said sourly, _damn Kirk!_  
"Use point defence phasers destroy that incoming nacelle" shouted her XO, Mercedes.  
Thrown to the floor, her head impacted the carpeted bulkhead with enough force to send vibrations down her spine all the way to her toes. She tried to rise but her arm gave way and she sank to the floor, trying to cradle the injured limb with the other, a scream of pain erupted from her lips.  
"Aaah!"  
Blinking blood away from her eyes glanced around at her bridge; most of were either killed outright or in similar or worse conditions to hers. It was then she realised it was impossible to stand as another unmerciful spasm of pain ripped through her body like a hot spike.  
"Fuck me!"  
Unconcerned about how un-admiral like it was she saw her XO lay unmoving, an ever expanding puddle of blood surrounding her. _Damn! _She thought, _got to get out of this somehow, it is unfair- is there no justice!_ She wanted to shout and scream her defiance to the very heavens and to the non-existent gods of ages gone by. Pure unbridled passion and anger took over, and she rolled despite the pain, and blood, and the sounds of someone screaming – realising absently through the haze that it was her. She looked down at the bottom half of her leg - which was still facing the wrong way and her broken arm hung at the wrong angle another joint in the middle of the forearm. She tapped her combadge.  
"All hands abandon ship, all hands abandon ship!" she shouted.  
Darkness began to overtake her vision; she opened her eyes once more to find a tunnel of light through which she drifted. Slowly she slumped towards the floor, unconscious and near death.

Its shields collapsed, the Dominance barrel rolled to avoid heavy weapons fire, a slight miscalculation caused enemy weapons to cut a huge gash diagonally across from saucer to stern. Its starboard nacelle was venting plasma and bodies.  
She barely managed to remain in her seat.  
"What the hell happened?"  
Her attempts to shout above the din was futile, successfully diving aside at the last minute as a part of the ceiling fell on her station crushing it and pinning her XO to deck, albeit not fatally – not yet anyway. When the ship blew up they would all die.  
"Go Admiral, don't stay on my account"  
"We're not evacuating or leaving you behind" she said forcefully to the Klingon observing Garrick out of the corner of her eye, rush over to help Gaila whose body slowly went limp, a nasty gash on her forehead.  
"Stay with me" his tones were pleading, "Otherwise I'll never to tell you the story about my mother and the Ferengi," he smiled warmly, cupping her cheek tenderly, trying frantically to dab the blood away while simultaneously trying to staunch the flow.

* * *

In his Ready Room Jean-Luc listened to reports coming through of the battle he even watched holographic representations of it taken courtesy of Earth Station McKinley. It did not bode well. He could not stifle a cheer when one of the capital ships exploded, cursing when it sent shards of metal spinning across space. Several huge chunks impacted on the moon, several had to be obliterated by defence platforms – it was a miracle that his home planet had not yet suffered catastrophic strikes – it would be only a matter of time. But Earth was not his destination, yet, _Betazed was_.

The engines of his mighty Galaxy Dreadnaught glowed through the void as it sped towards its destination. Sitting alongside was Beverley who seemed to be wearing a rather grim expression, features taut, and her mouth pursed, possibly more so than his own. He had accepted that many of those defending the planet he would never see again, _but for her it was different_. She saw them screaming in pain in sickbay, the aftercare, talking to relatives, _she knew a much different side of battle_. In an uncharacteristic show of emotion he reached across and squeezed her hand gently, almost lovingly.  
"It'll be okay"  
"No it won't" her tones were like nails on a blackboard. "Don't be so damn conceited"  
_She was angry now_, he looked into her eyes imploringly before standing abruptly. "No, you're right. What the hell are we doing?" He walked towards the door abruptly angry at himself for being so…_maudlin_.' "You coming?" he asked before exiting onto the bridge. A moment later the flame haired beauty emerged.  
"We're in orbit Fleet Admiral"  
"Good, do we have exact coordinates from the stars and skyline?"  
He had informed his crew about the recording. After many hours his science officer had managed to confirm that a message had been deleted, there now being an open space where the recording had been, a kind footprint in their system. Whoever had orchestrated it was good enough having left virtually nothing for reconstruction.  
"We can pinpoint the city and the general neighbourhood sir…wait" remarked the ensign staring at his console. "In fact we're getting a message and it seems they're expecting you Fleet Admiral, coordinates are contained within the data packet"  
"Let's go meet our new friends"  
"I hope you're taking a security detail with you?" stated the Brikar Head of Security.  
"Actually I wasn't planning on it"  
He pointed a rocklike pudgy finger, "That's an order Fleet Admiral"  
Knowing well enough not to argue, the Brikar was like a younger, more intimidating, and altogether tenacious Will Riker. "Have a team meet me in Transporter Room One"  
She turned towards the man she very much cared for, but part was not quite ready to say the words that really mattered. "Want some company?"  
He smiled. "I was hoping you'd ask"  
"You're getting awfully sure of yourself, been taking lessons?"  
"Not one damn bit" he said casting a dark look at the brikar.

He'd ordered the marines to stay and wait for his signal; the squad leader had looked extremely uncomfortable at being given no choice but to disobey the brikar, but being Fleet Admiral granted more than a few privileges. As they materialised on Betzaed, it was dark and night time revellers were out, some wandering the streets in various drunken states. Most ignored the two Fleet Officers, others stopped to stare wide eyed, so rarely accustomed to seeing Admirals, let alone Fleet Admirals that commanded literally one half of the Star Fleet.  
"Should be down here" she stated, according to the tricorder anyway. A man stood just outside the house, his black uniform, tanned skin, and dark hair visible under the artificial light outside the house. "I think we've found him"  
"I would be inclined to agree."  
They walked down the street towards the lone figure.  
"I'm Captain Jack Harkness" he said extending a hand in greeting, both had strong firm grips. "Come with me," he beckoned them towards the back of the house.  
As they followed a very beautiful dark haired woman stuck her head out of the door, "Marcus who are these people?" She stopped to stare goggle-eyed, "Are you the Jean-Luc Picard I've seen on the news?"  
"Yes I am, and you are?"  
"Arayata Pierce, my daughter is in Starfleet" she stated matter-of-factly, "Marcus what is a Fleet Admiral doing here?"  
"It's nothing" he soothed, "I have to talk to them alone"  
"Is that the secret work you never tell me about? I knew it, no wonder I can't read you. You're Starfleet Intelligence aren't you?" She never paused for breath once _she simply had to know what is going on_.  
"No I'm not," his tones re-assuring. "Now please just give us some time, alone, for a little while and I'll tell you later – I promise," turning his back on his wife and led his two guests to the back entrance to the house.  
"You are not coming in until you tell me!" she shrieked slamming the door shut and locking it in a fit of childish rage.  
"Fine suit yourself" he tapped some numbers into a device on his wrist as white light enveloped all three of them.

They materialised once more, but this was clearly inside a building of some description. The room was thirty feet by fifteen feet, and the ceiling about seven feet high. By 24th Century standards it would be cosy. Around the room were various bits of equipment and machines, all unknown, most were interconnected by some type of cabling stretched across the floor. At the back was one multipurpose console.  
"Where are we?" Beverly inquired pulling out her tricorder.  
"We're inside the house, in my little part where she rarely visits"  
"Won't she guess where we are?"  
"In fact she's on her way down now" he walked towards some obvious controls. Quickly keying in some buttons, "We're temporarily out of phase"  
"Beverly?" he asked his tones sharp.  
"He's telling the truth Jean-Luc, look" she said pointing at the information on tricorder. "How is this possible on one room?"  
"I don't know but I suspect Captain Harkness has a lot of explaining to do"  
His fingers played over the console once more, as a red portal appeared, "In there" he urged, "quickly, it can only stay out of phase for a limited amount of time"  
"Where the hell does this lead to?"  
"Jean-Luc it's an opening through hyperspace leading to some kind of alternate universe"  
"Correct, long dead planet and galaxy for that matter – let's go" he said stepping through the opening. He didn't wait for any chance that they could protest. They would either follow or not.

* * *

Uatu watched the battle of two armadas, hoping that they succeed in their grand task. In many ways, although the humans here had yet to understand that they were the descendents of all the other ancient humanoids over a billion times removed. His psychic abilities and his internal sensors picked up an energy ripple. The signature was familiar so Uatu did not react, other than to speak.  
"Hello _Old Friend_"  
A figure materialised wearing a red one piece uniform, his blue skin and white hair and diminutive stature formed a stark contrast, granting an overall understated appearance – one easily overlooked. He did not reply - a curt nod was the only acknowledgement the Watcher received. To the left appeared being that to all intents and purposes seemed human, his black uniform and bald pate sported black tattoos that writhed as though alive under ebony coloured skin creating a rather sinister appearance which was instantly quashed as he smiled, Nix's eyes almost brimming with tears.  
"It has been too long since last time we met" he said.  
"I agree" boomed another, his tanned skin and hulking frame were concealed beneath a green uniform, on either wrist were gold bracers, his similarly coloured boots and staff granted a regal, almost kinglike appearance. "That is all of us" he declared.  
"Almost" stated Ganthet. "What about the Time Lord?"  
"No, he is busy…" replied Uatu vaguely.  
"Then I would suggest we all relocate all our forces to Otherworld – it should be safer than out here, alone" he said, "considering," he stared blatantly in the direction of the conflicts.  
"I agree" said Izaya, the last living Old God.  
All heads turned towards the Watcher.  
"I doubt the Elders will come to collects us, they rarely leave the safety of their home nowadays so that leaves one of three, Galan, Roma or Meerlyn"  
As if anticipating their conversation another figure appeared - she was female and possessed a beauty beyond mortal comprehension. "When you boys have finally finished" Roma mocked, "We have a lot to discuss," she stood there hands on hips, a playful smile alighting her beautiful features, the last faction, a Preserver.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note:  
I did think about Slartybartfast being the one to pick the other ancient's up but in the end decided against it.

**Chapter 6 – Part Three - End Game (Cont'd)**

Emerging from the mouth of the Hephaestus Starbase, the ship nicknamed Soliton One moved deeper into the solar system at full impulse. Unlike most other Federation vessels it lacked the aesthetically pleasing outlines being a somewhat boxy design, only two hundred meters long, and about one hundred wide, and about fifty high. In short it was a flying brick and not designed for anything other than space travel. The Starbase receded into the background and within minutes it was entering the scene of battle.

"Stop being such sentimental tosser" he said to the only other occupant, himself. His family had been killed during the Andromedan invasion, wife, children, and he so much wanted to die. He banked slowly - it was not capable of doing anything else, as he got into a decent firing position. "Admiral Shelby I'm in position." Surprised at getting only static he scanned the battlefield, finding dozens of once living breathing ships, now dead carcasses. "Admiral Shel…."

His mouth formed a big-O when he found her ship. Abandoning any further contact as rivulets of sweat ran down his forehead, within a minute his hair was sodden to such an extent it was as though he walked out of the shower. But now he was in the situation was finding that he wanted to live. He also wanted off this ship more than anything but he looked at the blue jewel, becoming tearful suddenly. Captain Proctor fingered his emergency beam out device strapped securely to his wrist. It was a device especially designed for this scenario. Instead of using normal subspace technology it relied on inter-dimensional technology. _Don't be such a pussy_, as stray thoughts continued to bounce around inside his cranium. _C'mon you can do this!_ He had to clench his jaw shut suddenly, forced to swallow bile, his body heaved once more and he expelled a reddish liquid all over the floor and part of the console which dripped to the deck in great strings of bodily fluid.

Forced to lurch once more, but this time it was enemy weapons fire which barely missed his glanced his barely shielded vessel. But that had been why he was supposed to being protected by larger ships like the Shelby's, or come to think of it ¬any other ship would do! Right in front was the money shot, a huge conglomeration of enemy vessels, and one capital ship. "Come in any Federation ship" his voice was somewhat frenzied. "Please protect me as I'm powering up the weapon now," gulping reflexively as his shields withered and died – without which he would be a sitting duck. It was then realisation dawned, no ship was going to wrap a protective shield bubble around him, they were all too busy fighting for their own lives and the life of everything on planet Earth.

* * *

In an unknown part of the galaxy, away from the Federation the Old Ones continued to free others like them, not quite so much brothers for very few were of the same species as another – they all held similar beliefs and as such had worked together, mostly, to bring the universe to heel. She stopped, briefly, with the others to release the Abzulim, huge reptiles that had gained power over a hundred million years ago. Tiamat and Typhon surged free, breaking their chains followed by Azhi Dahaka, Apophis and Yig, each remembering the wrongs done to them by their creations. It sent its memories since its awakening.

* * *

Things had been going badly at the start of the battle, now two hours in and it was _grim, very, very grim_, Spock having taken over the science station was helping locate weak points in the enemy vessels, of which there were few. After the Griffon had destroyed the first Capital ship they had rapidly devised countermeasures which essentially consisted of being flanked by at least two of the flying wings which guarded the entry points. They had however destroyed over one hundred of the three kilometre vessels unfortunately the butchers bill was huge. Even old Klingon and Romulan vessels were being used as battering rams to weaken shields enough to take the enemy down.  
"Drop to one quarter impulse, let their missile overshoot," he said, adding "hopefully" in a voice too quiet to be overheard.  
"Admiral we cannot sustain these losses"  
"I know but right now I'm fresh out of ideas"  
"Well I might just have a solution for you"  
At that point his vision went white as his consciousness fell down a tunnel of deepest darkness.

Captain Riker held his broken wrist against his chest protectively, but he did not have time or the luxury to stop for medical attention.  
"Worf how bad is it?"  
"Out of three hundred ships, 30% are destroyed, another 30% are non-combat worthy for anything other than ramming – they are leaving the battlefield at their best speeds, the rest continue to fight"  
"Damn!" he tried for the life to find a way out of this. A vessel spun on its axis lifelessly, "Is that Admiral Kirk's ship?"  
"Yes it is"  
"Any lifesigns?"  
"Beaming them to safety now"  
"Good" his tones were bitter. "Ensign I want a hard dorsal 180 let's kill these bastards!"

In the distance the moon had suffered numerous impacts from crashed vessels, Starfleet and alien, but it was the damage to the Earth that made him the angriest. Bateson looked at the huge gouges cut into Europe and Britain – he sincerely hoped the bloody arthropods hadn't killed the whales when their weapons had started to broil parts of the Pacific Ocean, the last thing they needed was that damn probe to return. Since the original Constitutions had been launched, all ships now bristled with enough firepower to sterilise a planet in minutes, but even so the enemy shields still proved extremely resilient.

He glanced at the Denobulan Head of Sciences, "Any luck Trevika?"  
"None Captain, they have really sown us in tight here"  
"Barely room to swing a cat" he grumbled, grabbing onto the arms of his chair as the ensign executed a manoeuvre that taxed the inertial dampeners. He nodded his head at the Bu'KaH, clearly having had enough.  
His fingers played over the console, "Polaron weapons ready Captain"  
"Fire!"  
The Formidable was designed as a test-bed for new technologies; even those subject to recent refits lacked the improved phased polaron beams. In fact they were one of the first ships to benefit from the recent installation. Sickly green energy beams struck a nearby ship passing straight through its shields, killing the organic hull as it shrivelled back on itself.  
"C'mon Kirk where are your zany ideas as we need one now?" _They were only one ship and only capable of doing so much_.  
"Yeah!" screamed the Denobulan punching the air triumphantly.

Dozens of vessels floated freely in space, barely alive, dying, the newest having been targeted and removed as a threat - among those ships was the Griffon, Discovery, and Dominance. Others had attempted to rescue the crew of Shelby's ship, and had paid the ultimate price.

Valentine felt elated so Bateson's phased polaron's were successful – _let's see if our prototypes work!_ "Arm all protomatter torpedoes"  
"We've only got a four"  
Resisting the urge to make any rude noises, or gestures, settled with the third option, "Make'm count Korath."  
"Count on it," he said, after but a moment, "Ready sir"  
"We have three capital hips left" Karen urged. "Let's demoralise them"  
"Fire!" he said, his face a grim mask of hatred and defiance.  
It fled from Trailblazer heading towards its target, on impact with the shields it blasts apart then seems to consume anything it touches, shields, organic life, and any bulkheads that stood in its way. At the end barely a trace was left of the ten mile plus long ship. The success of the Trailblazer and the Dominance would be as good as painting glowing neon targets on both hulls. Yet Starfleet battled on, waiting for crucial reinforcements to arrive from the Beta Quadrant.

With a flash of light dozens of orange wormholes opened up and a newly rechristened Chruchill class – the Agamemnon was now the UFP Hammer of Justice. It was followed by over fifty Minbari White Stars, and over twenty of their sleek Sharlin and Tinashi which for all intents and purposes resembled purple coloured fish. Smaller Vor'ku'far fighters attempted to engage the new arrivals as dozens of White Stars banked together like a school of fish, used to attacking on concert they fired in synchronisation sweeping away the opposition in a wave of energy. The Tinashi and Sharlins were not far behind. With the arrival of reinforcements it was as though the breath of life had returned, tired officers were suddenly reinvigorated, ships on their last legs managed to work that tiny bit longer.

Sheridan tried to watch the battle from a detached point of view and found it impossible, the fact that aliens were close to wiping out all life on Earth, again was damn nigh unbearable. Nestled within shoal of White Stars he saw three New Orleans spin out of control impacting a flying wing. With a wince watched the explosion just as his First Officer spotted something on her console.  
"Captain," Ivanova said, checking the data on her readout, "We've got a weakening in the shields again with the kinetic impacts"  
Rubbing his beard thoughtfully, "Really, same as the Away Teams picked up?"  
"Just on a much larger scale"  
"Let's take advantage of that, it seems only fair"  
"Fucking damn right" affirmed Garibaldi.  
"Patch me on open frequency to all our ships" he commanded, standing to make it easier to project his voice, "This is Captain Sheridan, all vessels switch to combination strikes using kinetic and energy weapons. Their ships have the same weakness as their power armour," nodding to the Russian to close the channel.  
"Do you want to switch weaponry like you said?"  
Nodding once more, "Absolutely Michael, bank us on the next run with the White Stars"  
Garibaldi tapped the commands into the console, and fired. The weapons of Churchill impacted with those of the Minbari, the enemy shields flexed and bowed.  
"Change now Captain?"  
"Phasers and Photon torpedoes Mister Garibaldi."  
His console chirped as the weapons spoke death the enemy. Holes appeared on the hull of the enemy, which Michael took to mean fire again. Working in concert, commanded by the conductor, Sheridan they performed better than expected.  
Concern suddenly etched across his features, "Is that?"  
"It was hit but its okay"  
Stroking his beard thoughtfully, "That's good, any damage?  
"Minor but okay" responded Delenn, grasping his hand warmly.

They banked again heading towards another group of enemy ships beams blazing death upon the incoming fighters once more. Although slightly longer than a Constitution, their size was incredibly deceptive as a White Stars could easily out manoeuvre most Federation shuttlecraft. As it was the Churchill struggled to stay in formation.  
"You certainly know how to build your ships"  
Her smile lit the room. "Thank you John."  
The bridge shook at another heavy impact, one of the accompanying Minbari ships exploded in bright flash of light, the ensign at navigation tried to steer them clear, watching as a small hull fragment bounced off their shields.  
"If that had been any bigger we'd have a hole in our hull the size Mollari's ego" muttered Gairbaldi. Despite the gravity of the situation, they could not help but smile back.  
The formation broke to avoid the incoming main weapon of the strange organic flying wing craft, re-forming almost instantly they answered with their own heavenly fire, followed by a kinetic attack and then heavy energy weapons. Although the enemy was not destroyed, it was gravely wounded and began to list on its port side heading towards the atmosphere. Unmanned defence stations opened fire, impacting the vessel but before destruction it headed into the atmosphere eventually impacting with the San Francisco in a nuclear inferno – _millions dead_.  
"John," she gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. Grief was visible within Delenn's eyes. Having gone through something similar on their own world the loss felt the same that so many would die without cause or provocation.  
"Let's kill these bastards!"

Admiral Kirk woke up in sickbay, but it was not McCoy looking down on him, but a lizard. "Where the hell am I?" His tones were petulant. "Where's my ship?"  
"It was destroyed" Shenti replied, he was interrupted by another patient.  
"I believe we were hit and it was rendered…." He paused choosing the right word, "inoperable" he said, unable to prevent his tones becoming more jubilant. "Jim we're on the Enterprise." The half Vulcan stated watching as his friend's eyes lit up.  
"Where's Bones, and Scotty?"  
"I'm here Jim" answered another familiar voice. "Scott is helping La Forge in engineering"  
"Spock" Kirk shouted already standing make his way towards the doors, "You coming?"  
"On my way Jim" he answered catching up, _sometimes he wondered how a human could keep pace with a half Vulcan it was a testament to his indomitable willpower_. It took only moments in the turbolift to reach the bridge which was hive of activity.  
"Admirals on the Bridge" shouted a marine guarding the entrance and exit to the nerve plexus of the flagship.  
"You're up?" remarked Riker incredulous. He noticed that the senior staff moved uncomfortably all of a sudden, as though Kirk was an infection, an invading organism that would seek to control the ship.  
"I'm in Command" Kirk said without gasconade or dithyramb. "Spock" he gestured to take a position one of the science stations. "Keep doing what you're doing" he ordered walking towards the science station too.  
"Yes Admiral, take us in behind the Trailblazer and give it covering fire." In his younger days Riker would have paused, unsure of what to do, which would likely have gotten them killed, not now, he obeyed flawlessly and without question. It did not change the fact – _he was far from happy about it!_  
"Yes Captain" the ensign responded. He could not help but be curious Kirk's intentions. Another explosion shook the small ship.  
"Our third shield layer is almost depleted" shouted Choudhury with alarm.

At the science terminal the Bajoran caught on to what they were intending. "What you are is illegal and unsanctioned"  
"Go back to your duty Lieutenant!"  
He went slightly red at the Admiral's words, not in embarrassment, but in unbridled anger. He covertly, but rapidly tapped a message which he sent to Riker, hoping he saw it in time.  
"Kirk to Scotty"  
"Scott here Captain" he answered automatically falling back into old habits and idiosyncrasies, "What can'nae do for you?"  
"I've got a plan."  
Within a minute the voice of a very distressed and very angry Head of Engineering could be heard over the communications. "Captain!" he shouted.  
"Not a good time" he snapped aggressively.  
"Make time!"  
He sighed, "Go ahead Geordie"  
"I have been ordered by Admiral Kirk to create an isolytic burst. I felt it right to let you know that I refused"  
"What!" Riker turned, indignant, "Admiral Kirk you must explain to me why you intend to use a banned weapon with unknown side effects?"  
"If we don't we will lose"  
"We'll die before we do that"  
"That is exactly what you will do at this rate. We cannot win this!"  
"That is not your decision to make, Admiral" his tones tempestuous. "Get me Fleet Admiral Picard"  
"We don't have time to rule by committee. I'm in command. You are ordered to complete the weapon" Kirk shouted defiantly, face contorted in rage.  
"I will not" said Geordie self-righteously.  
"And neither will I"  
"Fine you're both relieved of command and confined to quarters, security" beckoned the Admiral.  
"Yes Admiral" responded the Capellan sulkily who then walked Riker off the bridge.  
James T. Kirk pressed the comm again, "Scott can you get it working?"  
"In an hour, maybe" he emphasised the last word.  
"You've got ten minutes, Spock go help him"  
"Yes Jim" he responded already on his way to the turbolift having anticipated his friend.

The Enterprise soared high above the battlefield like an eagle ready to swoop down on some helpless prey. "Keep us out of weapons range," _he only hoped this was the right decision but it was either that or die_ – but he could not shake that bottomless feeling in the pit of his stomach, a constant niggling. Normally he would have listened to it and held back. But something drove him onward.  
"Admiral we're ready"  
"Signal the fleet" he said without rancour. "All ships this is Admiral Kirk, this is an order pull back from the battle zone. I repeat retreat immediately" with that he ended the communication, not wanting to talk to anyone – feeling somewhat sour knowing that those in ships still not towed to safety – never would be. Time seemed to slow down, as though something was trying to hang onto this very moment. His mouth felt full of cotton wool, dry, rubbing his hands on his trousers in an attempt to wipe the sweat away. Once all Federation ships were clear from battle, at least those capable of doing so, the aliens turned their attention towards the remaining ship, the Enterprise, his ship.  
"Fire."  
Energy spewed from the deflector dish just behind the enemy as a huge rent was torn in space. The enemy were sandwiched between the Enterprise and the tear. The Sovereign turned on its axis as impulse engines ignited dragging the subspace tear towards the enemy. Subspace began to devour anything within its ephemeral grasp, destroying ship after ship. The tear seemed to pause, stretch, expand, as though something was trying to rip it apart, from the inside. Suddenly it split into two, one part continuing towards the Enterprise, the other towards the badly damaged ships sitting in orbit on the far side of Earth, having been pulled out of the combat zone being more of a danger to others. It raced towards the blue jewel, the Homeworld of the human race, without any able ship to stop it.  
The fear was evident upon the Admiral's face, "Spock, it's heading towards Earth!"  
"Quantum torpedoes now Jim"  
"Fire!"  
Five torpedoes sped into the void like angelic saviours glowing with light. The aliens had obviously understood the dilemma, knew their death was assured made sure that the Homeworld of their enemies would also perish as point defence weaponry intercepted all but one. It exploded in front of the anomaly barely slowing it down.  
"My god what have I done?" he whimpered.

_Earth was gone._

_Earth was gone._

His legs gave way as he slid off the chair, laying in a tangle of limbs on the deck. There was a massive flash of light as the subspace tear hit the ships behind the planet as one. Their warp cores sealed the breach forever, but the other continued to run headlong at them having destroyed the invading fleet.  
"No!" he screamed, "My wife" his face contorted in fury, veins and muscles standing out on his neck as though he was straining to be free from some kind of bondage. Spock suddenly emerged from the turbolift onto the bridge, wanting to help his friend but knowing there was no time. Walking to the aft science station his fingers manipulated the controls.  
"Activate the deflector dish"  
The beam pulsed green for brief moment hitting the subspace anomaly, stopping it dead, but not closing it. He turned to CTO, "Lieutenant, please fire three quantum torpedoes, maximum yield"  
"Yes Admiral Spock"  
The three stars of light flew towards the tear, impacting it in a brilliant display of light. Once more he played the controls like a master pianist, another burst of green energy and the subspace tear seemed to turn inwards, shrivelling like a burning leaf.

There were no cheers though, the occasion soured – it was a pyrrhic victory.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 7 – Part One – Heroes**

Fleet Admiral Picard looked out of the window of the shuttlecraft as they flew around the devastated planet. Many old Earth cities were visible as ruins of their former selves. His first thought would have been World War 3, but the buildings appeared older than that, as though the world ended during the Capone era for some reason. The cause of the destruction was certainly some kind of high energy weapon – even the tricorder could not make any sense of the energy residue.  
"You're awfully quiet" remarked the former head of Torchwood.  
"What caused it?"  
"As yet we don't know – but the whole galaxy is like it"  
"Really?" His inner scientist was intensely curious. "Any clues as to whom or what did this?"  
"No. But when we used the discarded Iconian portals to examine other nearby galaxies they were the same." He chose to lie preferring not to mention any of their findings just yet. First he wanted to acclimatise the Federation fleet Admiral first, to the transhuman nature of the individuals here. They banked around one more time and then headed back towards the New Metropolis. It looked more like a future utopia, all tall spires and shiny surfaces. He could see Picard's look approval as they approached once more. He took the craft down towards the landing zone touching down with barely a bump.  
"Weren't you afraid that whoever or whatever would return?" The thought of whole barren planets he could imagine but the concept of whole galaxies lain to waste hard to envision. It was death and destruction on such a scale beyond their capability to understand, or comprehend.  
"To start with but after each successive year we got more and more confident"  
He smiled, "I can see why. Some of the technology you have here rivals our own"  
"We picked up a lot here" he lied.

Jean-Luc who was fairly adept at picking up a lie when he heard it, said nothing he just marvelled at the strange an unusual beings that made up their society. An orange skinned being that resembled a brikar but far larger and much, much stronger going from the amounts he was currently lifting. There was one of the head scientists, a Dr Reed Richards that seemed to be able to stretch his form almost without limit, something that Crusher could not help but stare goggle eyed at – hoping it had all been recorded on her tricorder.  
"So what are your plans now?"  
"We have been in seclusion enough. We were planning on returning with you"  
"Aren't you worried about the reaction you will get?"  
"Aren't you?" he shot back.  
"Very much so"  
His complete candour took Jack by surprise. "If it's any consolation so are we, but you are in trouble and hopefully something positive can come out of the past to aid in the future of us all"  
His tones gentle, probing. "Why have you waited until now?"  
"We lacked the ability to transport many people across the dimensions"  
A thoughtful look crept across his face, briefly before being submerged. "What changed?"  
"Doctor Richards has finally managed to solve that problem. We will shortly be taking its place in Earth's solar system"  
"The city?"  
"No the planet"  
"How is that possible?" His voice was almost a whisper, in awe of the outlandish claim, of the technology involved. _How could people that came from four hundred years in the past accomplish things beyond even Federation science?_ The concept was dizzying, but it had his full attention.  
"Something we picked up from some left over Dalek technology"  
"Who?"  
He tried to smile reassuringly, "Never mind." A large individual, at least six foot two walked over, "Let me introduce you" he beamed, "This is Steve Rogers." He paused as both shook hands taking his time for the next bit.  
"I'm Jean-Luc Picard, very pleased to meet you"  
"He came over at the same time I did," his eyes dancing with laughter as he said this, waiting for the realisation to dawn, laughing as the Frenchman sputtered. "Now I have a few things to do please wander freely," with that he walked off with the hulking human leaving Picard no time for questions.

It took about twenty minutes but he found Beverly walking inside a building, its large domed ceiling allowed the light to come tumbling in creating a sense of vastness like the Coliseum, of achievement through the shedding of sweat, blood and tears. Within large trees had spouted surrounded by pretty flowers, the whole garden flourished. Insects flitted from one flower to another pollinating as they went.  
"It's beautiful"  
"Isn't it" he smiled at Beverly, "Reminds me of the gardens in the Academy really. It is just missing something"  
"Bootby you mean?"  
He nodded, "I miss his sage advice."  
"It's quite wonderful isn't it? What they've accomplished?"  
"Undoubtedly. I just wonder when the other shoe is going to drop"  
"Sometimes Jean-Luc you're entirely too suspicious," her eyes alive with mischief, her smile crooked.  
He smiled self depreciatingly. "It's a gift"  
They both laughed.  
"Are you going to see Doctor Richards?"  
"I think so. What about you?"  
"I think I'll go this way" she pointed.  
"Be careful"  
"You too."

After a minute she heard footsteps craning her head in the direction they were coming from. Walking towards her was a boy of no more than twenty years old, at first glance there seemed to be nothing abnormal about the young man, not particularly well built, or tall, his brown hair swept back out of the way into a ponytail. His clothes were well worn the only thing that made the youth stand out was his white coat.  
"Hi there"  
"Out enjoying the gardens too?"  
He looked at the red haired woman, "No, just needed a break. Wanted to stretch my legs"  
"I'm Beverly"  
"I know. News around here travels fast." He extended his hand. "I'm Peter."  
After withdrawing his hand stuffed them both back inside his pockets, one of those bad habits he seemed unable to shake – _it had been what, one hundred years?_ His senses were screaming that she was different to just about everyone here, and he'd spent a lot of time honing them. She felt completely human – it had been a while since he had been around anyone normal. Most of his time was spent around mutants, although there were the odd few non-mutants born, but not many. Some were naturally immortal or those that had imbibed the supersoldier formula lived on.  
"What do you do here?"  
Happy to distracted from those thoughts, "Oh I'm sort of…." He paused thinking, "Well Reed does all the advanced physics stuff, Banner all the biological stuff. You might say I'm the chemical freak."  
His smile was warm, friendly and inviting and very disarming. "Well it just so happens that I'm a doctor. Shall we go to your lab?"  
"I was just on my way back anyway, why not?" Unable to prevent himself blurting, "Are you married Beverly?"  
"Me, no…used to be but Jack died"  
"I'm sorry"  
"Don't be. What about you?"  
"Same. MJ died a long time ago. Still miss her," he leant forward to smell a flower. "In fact you remind me of her a lot. Flame red hair, both very beautiful"  
"Thank you. Do you like it here?"  
"I miss home…home being New York City. Has it changed much?"  
"You'd hardly recognise it" she whispered. "Most of the old buildings are gone, even the Statue of Liberty. We took it down as something archaic and of a bygone age"  
"Why? Surely it must still mean something?"  
"Not really," as she gathered her thoughts, "All those things in the American Constitution that were badly worded have become outdated, nonsense. World War 3 saw to that"  
"I 'pose" he acknowledged. "What is in its place now?"  
"A much smaller statue, but is of Zephram Cochrane who showed us that Earth is not alone and we have so much farther still to go"  
He nodded happily. "Never liked it much anyway," he groused. "Do you have any children?"  
"Just one, Wesley. He left and became something else"  
"I don't understand"  
"He was a bit of a prodigy really. Able to do things with maths and science we still can't grasp or understand. When the Traveller came and offered him a choice – he jumped at it"  
"A Traveller?"  
"A race of humanoids capable of going anywhere in the universe, the first time the Enterprise encountered him we ended up in a dimension over a billion light years away"  
Peter almost choked on the distance. "A billion light years"  
"That's a conservative guess"  
"Does he ever come home?"  
"Last Christmas actually, he brought me a lovely little necklace from some distant part of the universe," she leant forward slightly lifting the small gem on the end of it from the inside of her uniform. It sparkled briefly in the light, separating the suns rays into a rainbow which shone onto a nearby leaf.  
"Very pretty"  
"Glad you like it." She knew when someone was flirting with her. Despite being in her late forties anti-agathics enabled her to look young and vibrant, her figure that of a twenty five year old. A dragonfly hovered above a flower before speeding away. They walked in silence for a bit, meandering through the garden, occasionally her eyes would meet his then both would look away. Curious, "What is your gift?"  
"The super soldier formula allows me to mimic the ability of a spider. Climb walls, strength, speed, endurance, create webbing. That kind of thing"  
"Would you object to me taking a small blood sample? It's just that I've never encountered this kind of biological tampering before. It's unprecedented"  
He grinned. "I'd heard about that. How the Augments had basically soured any interest in self improvement"  
"It quite true – after Khan's maniacal attempt to overthrow governments, his lust for power we vowed never again"  
"Khan was only the tip of the iceberg, believe me. It was far, far worse"  
"How so? What could be worse than what he did?"

Picard walked into the laboratory which in many ways reminded him of any scientists dream. There were Federation suites less well equipped. There were computers and sensing equipment everywhere, cables connecting them and in fact quite a few accessories and pieces of apparatus with which he was completely unfamiliar. Sitting at a terminal in a lab coat was a teenager, young and fresh faced - barely twenty one, that in all probability meant it was Richards – who was in all likelihood over four hundred years old. Before the Federation had developed it, they had found the secret of anti-agathics. It was nothing short of remarkable really.  
"Reed Richards?"  
Startled by the unfamiliar voice his head turned abruptly, a full 180 degrees, while the rest of his body stayed immobile. "You must be Jean-Luc Picard," he extended a hand literally, the whole ten feet separating them laughing as the Federation Admiral eyes bulged in alarm. "I'm sorry, been kind of a long night and needed to light relief." He retracted his hand, and stood up. "Welcome. This is my lab where I spend a great deal of time."  
"What are you working on?"  
"Just trying to tie up the final calculations to transfer this Earth to your….our home solar system" he said rapidly correcting himself. "Quite a difficult set of formulas really"  
"Have you accounted for slight orbital changes in the last four hundred years as well as placing it in a stable rotation that will not degrade, or cause other planets to do so?"  
"That bit was child's play" he said nonchalantly. "It was actually generating enough power to get us there. As the sun is about to collapse here I may as well use it to fuel the whole thing"  
"I'm glad you're confident" he chuckled. Something seemed a bit off, but he couldn't quite place it. It was almost as though he didn't think on the same level as anyone else, living in an entirely larger world. "How soon before you're ready?"  
"We're ready now. If you've ever been in hyperspace the gravitational eddies between universes are a lot fiercer. The other problem was erecting a forcefield around the planet strong enough to prevent Earth being ripped apart – no small challenge"  
"Done this before?" he joked seeking to enliven the mood. _That was it _he thought, _he was bereft inside something was missing from his life_. "Are you using the sun to draw energy for the forcefield too?"  
"No I'm using zero point energy for that. I just hope its enough"

He tried not to choke at that. Not only was Reed transporting a planet into another universe, using a sun as a power source, he was raising a protective shield around it using zero point energy to fuel that. Not only was it preposterous, it was unheard of accomplishments. The man must be insane. He was about to roar "I've had just about enough of this" when he remembered that this teenager was four hundred years old, having had centuries to perfect the details and formulas concerned. Deciding to nod sagely, he sat down at the table upon which lay star charts. Judging by the details they showed unfamiliar stars.  
"What is all this?"  
"My life's work" he stated. "Of finding a way to become human again and not this…" he tapped his chest. "I'm trying to find the right stars and radiation generated when I enter hyperspace to revert my form to normal. As yet unsuccessful"  
"Well you've had four hundred years. I'm sure given enough time we'll find a way"  
"Jack gave me some schematics for your ships and I've been working on ways to improve them. Hopefully with a help of a good engineer to help me"  
"I know a few" he smiled which caused the youth to return the gesture. "What do you have in mind?"  
"I've had plans laying about for building a space fleet for ages but as you can see with most life in this and nearby galaxies as dead as the proverbial doornail there seemed little point" he continued unabashed. "Cutting beams, transphasic torpedoes, subspace taps, neutron ion generator to name but a few."  
"Had a long time to think about this?"  
Reed laughed. "You could say that. Four hundred years worth of non-stop thinking" he said brazenly. "I er….don't sleep much. Well at all actually. Not since the change"  
He placed a hand on the scientist's shoulder. "In the Federation your skills will be much valued"  
"Thank you. I need to belong somewhere. This universe is dead to me in more ways than one"

It wasn't until later that night that Jean-Luc got to read the hidden history of the 20th & 21st Centuries, nearly choking on his Earl Grey tea in the process. Not one of them was normal, unaltered. Most were either lifting weights no human had a right to, possessing psychic abilities as yet uncharted, or technology and armour beyond even the Federation – _it was unparalleled_. He learnt of the numerous alien invasions, Cybermen, Daleks, Migo and others stretching through human history – of those who stopped them. With each subsequent paragraph his face grew paler, until he had the pallor of a corpse. He read through numerous personnel files, too many to count. As would be expected certain information stuck out above the rest – Richards, Hal Jordon, Ben Grimm, Charis, James Logan, of Harkness himself. At the back was a casualty list – those that had died during those first turbulent years. Top of the list was Tony Stark of a brain tumour, the inventor of the Iron Man armour. It was just so impossible but if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he would have deemed it impossible. Yet some nagging doubt remained. _Why here? Why now?_ Questions he couldn't answer. It took until nearly five in the morning until he had read most it, and by that time he was so tired that sleep now proved elusive. Part of it was his mind refused to settle, afire with questions, possibilities.

As sunlight streamed through the windows he woke bleary eyed, fatigued, "Computer darken the pane."  
When nothing happened he realised he was not at home so he tried to roll over covering his face with the duvet. Sitting up abruptly he realised something, the light wasn't yellow it was red today! Something had happened between yesterday and today. Getting up he threw his uniform on, not bothering to shower or shave he just rushed out. As he exited he could see that the city alive with activity, _something was wrong!_  
Beverly ran towards him, shouting, "Jean-Luc!"  
"What's going on?"  
"No one knows. For some reason this morning the sun was red, aging, but instead of expanding it is about to suddenly collapse in on itself"  
"That is impossible"  
"I think they are about to move this planet into our universe"  
"That would be the only sensible thing to do. Let's find….."  
Before he could complete the sentence Jack ran over, puffing out of breath. "There you are. We are about to transit into your universe" he said. "It has become too dangerous to remain"  
"What caused the sun to go red?"  
"Some kind of chroniton & graviton pulse is being emitted from within the sun. Reed believes it will collapse and as it does so will become some kind of doorway"  
"The same beings that did all this?"  
"No idea but we're not sticking around to find out"  
"Now?"  
"Yes now. You might want to join me for this?"  
"Lead the way"  
They strode off, all three towards the main control room.

In his lab Reed was running around frantically shouting orders as Jack was inputting commands. "Are you sure about this Jack?"  
"I was from the 51st Century" he said reassuringly.  
"I meant last chance to back out"  
"Oh" he uttered sheepishly, "If you use my Vortex Manipulator like we simulated it should be fine"  
They never noticed Jean-Luc walk in.  
"It's not that, are you sure it can handle the level of power going through it?"  
"What choice do we have?"  
"Unless I can find a backup plan, none"  
"We've been trying for over a century. Time's up." It was then he noticed the Fleet Admiral standing there radiating rage.  
"So that's it the Jack. You're intending to contaminate the timeline change the past?"  
"Jack we've don't have time"  
"Yes we do" he retorted. He spread his hands out, "All these possibilities, your timeline went one way" he pointed, "mine another. I ended up getting thrown into yours with no way home. So I stayed and tried to protect Earth as best I could. Hoping to find out if the species that caused it existed here too"  
"So altruism is your motive then?"  
"Don't be absurd"  
"What then? Tell me!"  
He sighed, wanting to avoid this sad truth. "Because the future I came from is dead, are you happy now?"  
"I'm sorry, what happened?"  
"I wanted to tell you Reed I really did"  
"Tell me what?"  
"The same thing that happened here, happened in my timeline"  
He groaned, putting his head in the palm of his hand. Then he looked up, "You could've damn well told me. I spent a whole century trying to find out"  
Picard shook his head. "All you had to do was be honest Jack"  
"I didn't know," he stopped himself, "Well not right away. After you came back from Andromeda I knew, I fucking knew they had been here too"  
In unison they said, "Who?"  
Then alarms could be heard blaring across the lab.  
"What is it?"  
"Something's wrong Jack. There's some kind of gravitational anomaly. And the mass is all wrong." He scratched his head trying to work out the possible causes and solutions.  
"What could cause that?" He walked over to examine the display, his yes meeting Richard's. "There's only one thing that could cause that"  
"I know, I know. But that means it's gone"  
"What's gone?"  
"The Earth Admiral Picard, it doesn't exist anymore"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 7 - Part Two - The Stars Are Right**

Within the Core of the Milky Way a being stirred within its prison, stuck beneath the surface for aeons unless summoned by footprint of life upon the surface of its prison, with no being for company it writhed in misery and degradation. Today it exulted as its bonds were crumbling, as too was the planet courtesy of Mith'rak'ran, a Vor'ku'far, and the stellar avatar, Cthugha. Although technically not an Old One, its power and abilities far outstripped the feeble aliens – its release had been a fluke.

Concentrating its power upon its dimensional prison that had resided beneath Stonehenge, felt it weaken and begin to break. With a last barrage of power the Xothan emerged into hyperspace and it looked at the non-existent mystical prison and screamed in exultation. Others that had also been similarly restrained were suddenly free. Energy beings created by a long ancient race, older than this universe soared free once more. Now Earth was gone they would no longer die when the sun expanded to engulf the planet. Asmodeus, and the others like it stared in dread horror at being known as Cyaetha, or Shuma Gorath and a million other names.

It had been created by Calabi-Yau entity, Kismet, another Guardian and then imprisoned on a planet by the Disciplines of Light – Kropp Torr, in orbit around a black hole - placed there by beings unknown to any in this universe but the Valar. Slowly the planet began to break free of its prison and being breathed a sigh of relief. It felt the chains weaken and break and with one mighty heave it tore itself free.

Immediately it felt the power of Cyaegha.

Outside of the galaxy a Q watched, floating alongside was a being of Calabi-Yau space, the White Guardian.  
"I can't believe this is happening" he said sadly.  
"Will your race act?"  
"Have you asked them?" he quipped.  
"Not the time for jokes Q!" It boomed.  
His tones snappy, "Are you" he waved at the form of the White Guardian it had taken, "Eternity or not!"  
"Perhaps we are and perhaps not" It replied enigmatically.  
Somewhat miffed about not getting an appropriate answer. "Why don't you do something?"  
"You know why." It tones held deep sadness and regret.  
"This" he gestured at the galaxy, "is all going to end in tears. Take it from me." He knew, as the Continuum new that the Black Guardian would be the likely culprit of such a diabolic act. Not that they would be able to escape this galaxy as it was for just this reason that the Q had placed the galactic barrier there in the first place. Imaginary he scoffed only the Shadows would be stupid enough to think that!

On their Homeworld in this galaxy, the Vorlons of Vorlon Prime knew they could not stop the Old Ones, let alone the transcendent entities they were allaying with, but then Kosh knew that had been somewhat the whole point. Sad to be leaving his old stomping grounds, planets and sectors of space he had metaphorically trod for over two hundred million years. He knew them like a mammal knew the back of their hand, claw, or whatever. But there was little choice. They had detected that the Elder Things had evacuated the Founders, and the Polyps were removing their assets. In but moments they would transmat the whole planet, star and all into another safer galaxy. The hated enemy had suffered total defeat as the result of an Old One.  
Eager, ready, he felt the first warning run from the centre of the Collective and spread outwards like a ripple.  
"There was no time" he sang back, "Transmat now!"  
"We must go now" Ulkesh urged.  
Another and another sang into their group mind, before the Old Ones could even act the planet, star, and the Stellar Avatar vanished into the Time Vortex and was gone.

EDIT:

The next update will be two to three weeks and will be the end to this part of the story.

The sequel will be titled - Star Trek: Apokalypta


End file.
